Wake me up
by Lyleth
Summary: En un mundo de vampiros y hombres-lobos, ¿Cómo no iban a existir los magos y brujas? Esta es una historia alternativa, en donde los mundos de crepúsculo y el mágico, es el mismo. La vida de una bruja cambiará desde el momento en que regreso a su casa en la reserva Quileute.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I: Se fue**

 **POV Embry**

-¡Embry! ¿Te vienes? -me pregunto Jacob mientras me rodeaba el cuello con un largo brazo. La sonrisa que traia en la cara sugería una travesura para el día de hoy

-¡Claro! -exclame con extasis que no me duro – Pero no puedo.

-¿Porque no?

-Vamos, hombre -intercedio Quil. Será divertido, será todo tranquilo, ya verás -guiño el ojo

-Claro, que sí. Va a ser tan aburrido que seguro nos castigarán por eso – me reí, era claro que no iba a ser ni tranquilo ni inocente – Prometí que cuidaría de mi primita.

-¿Otra vez? -protesto Jacob.

-No puedo oponerme. Mi madrina esta muy enferma y no hay nadie más que pueda cuidarla por las tardes.

-Ah, ¿cómo esta tu madrina? -pregunto Quil, yo negue con la cabeza con aire sombrío

-No tengo idea, esta internada y solo puede recibir visitas de su marido. Parece que esta mucho más grave.

-¡Que mal! -Exclamó Jacob. -Espero que se mejore. Bueno, podemos hacerlo otro día.

-Mañana. Mañana si podré, otro cuidara de mi prima.

-¡Ya esta dicho! - Exclamo Quil. Choque los puños con mis amigos antes de separarnos.

Camine arrastrando los pies por el barro y con la cabeza gacha. No me apetecía hacer de niñera, tenía más ganas de ir con mis amigos. Mire el cielo encapotado y pense que quizás no podía quejarme. El ambiente amenazaba con una fuerte lluvía, y no me apetecía mojarme y pasar frío el resto del día. Además Kimi puede ser muy ocurrente y muy divertida. O quizás, sería más divertido ir a acurrucarme con mi novia.

Trate de no pensar en ella, o sino iba a dar vuelta atrás y dirgirme a su casa y se que mi padrino no me perdonaría que deje descuidada a la pequeña. Cuando llegue a la casa pequeña, que parecía más una cabaña, llame a la puerta con dos golpes secos. Me atendió la vieja huraña, y el agrio olor a leña y especias que desprendía me golpeo a la cara.

-Hola Sra. Philips -salude tan amable como me salia. ¿Está lista Kimi?

La mujer asintió antes de cerrar la puerta casi golpeandome a la nariz. La muy anciana era una arpía chillona, que siempre reventaba mis balones cuando por "accidente" rompía alguna de sus ventanas. Y siempre la considere una vieja sádica, ya que solía disfrutar perseguirnos a mis amigos y a mí con su bastón cada vez que nos burlabamos de su peluca. Pobre Kimi, yo hubiera odiado tener a esa mujer por niñera. La puerta volvió a abrirse, solo que esta vez vi a mi pequeña primita saltar de alegría al verme.

-¡Embry! - rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y cruzo sus piernas en mi torso para sostenerse de mi igual que un monito. Su cabello negro era tan largo que llegaba a sus rodillas y hoy lucía especialmente lacio y bien peinado. Con mucho gusto comence a despeinarla con mis manos.

-¡Hey, Kimi! ¿Estas lista para ir a jugar? Mamá te dejo un regalo en casa.

-Me costo mucho peinarla – la anciana mascullo con molestia y yo la ignore.

-¿Qué es? ¿es una muñeca? ¿La casa para muñecas? Oh, no, ¡MEJOR AÚN! ¡Es un gigantesco peluche monstruo con forma de dragon escupe fuego que hace ¡ROAAAAR! - las palabras salían disparadas de su boca en segundos mientras hacía la pantomima de lo que creía que era un gran monstruo aterrador.

-No lo sé -dije haciendome el tonto mientras la anciana me extendía la mochila de la niña y luego volvia a encerrarse en su casa de un portazo. - Hay que ir a ver. Pero, ¿por qué apurarnos? Vamos a jugar a la play…

-¡No, no! Regalo primero! -Me jalo del cabello en la dirección contraría a donde fingía ir- Vamos a tu casa.

-¡Obligame! -Desafié y al igual que un mono, ella se balanceo de mi brazo y pasar a colgarse de mi espalda.

-¡Arre caballito! ¡Arre!- Tomo todo mi cabello en dos coletas y me lo jalo como las correas. Yo respondí con una pobre imitación de un relincho mientras corría hacía casa.

Sí que hacía el ridiculo por Kimi, pero esta niña es adorable e imposible decirle que no. Especialmente cuando mira con sus dos enormes ojos coloridos y sus labios forman un puchero adorable. Y si eso falla, siempre tiene la opción de hacer un berrinche que, lejos de ser aterrador, es cómicamente adorable. Además, a Kimana la conozco desde que era una pequeña bebe y siempre la he querido como le hermanita que nunca tuve.

Llegamos a casa justo cuando comenzó a caer una suave lluvia. Deje a Kimi en la salita y fui por unas toallas para secarla. Al volver la vi buscando por todos lados su regalo, como si fuera a encontrarlo debajo de un jarrón. Pase la toalla por su cabello humedo y note que ahora se veia bastante encrespado.

-La vieja Phillips perdió el tiempo peinandote, con este clima nunca vas a tener un cabello tan bien peinado. -Ella se deshizo de mi y fue corriendo a la cocina a mirar las alacenas.

-¿Dónde esta el regalo? - gritó ya impacientes

-Si sigues buscando así, vas a encontrar los regalos de navidad. Esta en el armario de mamá, escondido entre sus cajas de zapatos – hice un gesto con la cabeza hacia el cuarto, ella no lo penso dos veces y fue corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Mientras ella desordenaba el cuarto de mamá, me ocupe en colocar en un plato las galletas que tanto le gustaban y calentar leche para la niña. Yo me sentía muy hambriento y preferí comer un bocadillo más sustancioso.

-¡Me encanta! -Kimi volvio abrazando con fuerza el osito de peluche disfrazado de bruja con una escobita cocida a la pata. Ahora el cabello de Kimi lucía rizos ordenados. -¿Son de chocolate? -me preguntó mientras subía a la silla de un salto. - ¡Eh! ¿que miras? Vamos a comer, ¿verdad? ¡Tengo tanta hambre!

-¿No comiste ya nada en casa de tu niñera? -le pregunte y distraidamente empuje el plato de galletas hacia ella.

Kimi asintió- Me hizo comer sopa de gallina, dijo que estoy por resfriarme. - sin mucha importancia mastico una galleta - ¿No quieres galleta? ¡Mejor, más para mí!

-¿Cómo es que un pequeño monstruitito no se calla nunca? - termine de hacerme un gran sandwich con los restos de carne de la cena.

-No soy un monstruito. ¡Soy un gran dragón escupe fuego y me voy a comer esta osita con galletas y leche! -y soltó lo que ella creía que era una risa malvada.

-Eh, ¿cómo sabes que es osita y no osito? -Comence a comer viendo como Kimi pretendía darle un gran mordisco en la barriga del peluche.

-Porque está vestida de bruja, ¿ves? ¡Duh!

-Puede ser brujo -acote. Ella me miró con aire pensativo.

-Entonces es un mago travestí. -La seriedad con lo que lo dijo me hizo estallar a carcajadas- ¡Ey! Me escupes comida

Despues de la merienda pasamos la tarde jugando. La mayor parte del tiempo solo fuí su títere, y luego su muñeca gigantesca personal a quien trenzar el cabello. Jamás voy a confesar a nadie que me gusta que me trencen el cabello, es muy relajante, aunque ella me pellizca para que me despierte.

-Embry, ¿tú quieres ser travestí?

-¿Me ves usando la ropa de Mamá? -le pregunte

-No.

-Ya tienes la respuesta.

-Pe… pero tienes el cabello largo. ¿No que los hombres lo llevan corto? -me jalo otro mechón.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-No se. Pero mi mami lo tiene tan largo como el tuyo. Mi cabello es más largo que el tuyo, y el de mi hermana.

-¿Y tú papá? Antes, el lo tenía por los hombros.

-¿En serio? No me acuerdo.

-No, porque tu eras una bebe. Mira las fotos que tiene. ¿Tú papá es travestí?

-No.

-Ya tienes la respuesta.

-Ah. -Ella siguió peinándome con aire pensativo. Para tener apenas 7 años puede hacer preguntas un poco raras. En eso el telefono comenzó a sonar y me sirvió de excusa para librarme un momento de la niña.

-Hol...- la voz ronca de mi madre me corto el saludo

-Embry, ¿Estás con Kimana? No, no digas nada. Escucha. Pase lo que pase, no le digas nada hasta que yo llegue. Tu madrina acaba de fallecer.

 **POV Aleida**

Solte un pesado suspiró que llevaba conteniendo hace más de cinco minutos; a la vez pase las páginas hacía el inicio del capitulo para releerlo. Es la tercera vez que comienzo el capitulo siete, pero soy incapaz de recordar el tema de mi lectura. Mi vista recorrio las oscuras letras sin reconocer las palabras, ¿A caso olvide cómo leer?

Mis dedos tamborilebaan en la esquina de la página, estaban impacientes por cambiar de capítulo, ¿pero que iba a entender del capitulo siguiente si no comprendía el presente? Eche la cabeza hacía atrás y mire el techo del avión. Tan bajo, tan cerca de mi cabeza. El pequeño espacio de esa monstruosidad comenzaba a causarme malestar, sentía claustrofobia, aunque nunca temí a los espacios pequeños. No podía hacer nada con la ansiedad.

Voltee la vista hacia el pasillo para ver a las azafatas que patrullaban como guardias. Agite en alto mi copa de cristal para llamar la atención de una de ellas y de inmediato supo que pedia la recarga mi copa. Llegó hasta mi con una botella en mano.

-¿Está segura que quiere más? -me consulto con fingida preocupación que me resulto irritante.

-¿A caso pregunte tu opinión? -sostuve en alto el vaso esperando que lo recargará con el vino. Me gustaría tomar algo más fuerte, pero necesitaba tener algo de conciencia para el resto del día. Resople furiosa al ver que la azafata iba a protestar y ante mi mirada decidió hacer lo que pedí.

-Su libro parece interesante -comentó con aire casual. Mi vista bajo; el texto rezaba "CAPÍTULO V. LA REBELIÓN DE LOS DUENDES." - ¿Es de fantasía?

Force una sonrisa inocente para mirar a la azafata: - Y una muy épica.

-¿Es como "El señor de los anillos"? -Me consulto. Sostuve la sonrisa y asentí, aunque en el fondo no tenía idea de que libro era ese. -Bien, veré si puedo conseguir uno en la librería del aeropuerto. Adoro la fantasía epica.

-Por la fantasía epica – dije levantando la copa a modo de brindis y ella capto la indirecta, quería que se marchara. Tome un largo trago mientras miraba el titulo del capítulo, otra vez. Así que eso estaba leyendo. De todos los libros que podía tomar para leer en el avión, tenía que elegir lo más innecesario y aburrido. Da igual, tampoco podía concentrarme en leer otra palabra más.

Mire al asiento contiguo y por suerte mi compañero no-maj estaba dormido y así no husmeaba en mis lecturas. Pero considere que ya estaba abusando de mi suerte y que no era buena idea leer libros de magía rodeada de tantos No-maj. Así que guarde el libro en mi equipaje de mano y mire directo a la pantalla incrustada en la parte posterior al asiento que estaba delante de mi. Tampoco tenía idea de la película que estaba pasando, ni me importaba. Solo quería llegar ya, bajarme ya de esa monstruosidad que llaman avión. Quería desaparecer, volar, lo que sea. Hubiera volado. ¿Porque no me fui volando?

Una fuerte sacudida del avión me hizo recordar el porque decidí ir en ese aparato. Había fuertes tormentas en todo el norte del país, no confiaba en mi capacidad para mantener el equilibrio en la escoba. Y no me apetecía cruzar el país forzando a mis pobres alas. ¡¿Cómo iba a llevar mi equipaje?! Y los polvos flu, ni hablar, mi alergia al polvo iba a destrozarme la nariz y la poción para la alergia es asquerosa. Pero pensándolo bien, hubiera aceptado la poción, era más rápido que la tortura de este viaje.

 _Concentrate, Eida. Concentrate. No hay porque apurarse, no es el fin del mundo. Todo va a salir bien. Ella va a estar bien._

Y no podía engañarme. Mi madre, mi querida madre, estaba muy enferma. Ella no quería que dejara mi comodidad en Nueva York para ir por ella. Me dijo que se repondría y que no debía dejar de hacer mi vida solo porque ella no se sintiera bien. Le creí, me fui. Y de pronto me sorprendo con la lechuza de mi padre con una carta colgando en su pico. La preciosa caligrafía, torcida por los temblores de su mano, me explicaba con una burlesca sencillez que mi madre estaba mucho peor y que se encontraba internada en el Hospital Mágico de Demic.

Las siguientes horas, ¿cuántas fueron? Pasaron como un borrón sin sentido. Creo que fui a hablar con la dirección de la escuela, explique que debía irme, explique las razones y me dieron el tiempo que necesitará. Volví a casa, discutí con el desgraciado que llamo _novio_. Agite la varita como loca tratando de empacar y puse la casa patas para arriba, literalmente. Nos gritamos más. Y ahí estaba. En el aeropuerto, comprando los boletos del siguiente vuelo.

Vi a través de la ventana, no podía ver nada más que la negrura de la noche empapado por luces de las casas bajo de mí y oscuras nubes por encima. Apure el trago por mi garganta seca y rasposa. Renuncie al intento de dormir desde que subí el avión, ya sabía que no sería posible. La peor parte del viaje llego con el anuncio de que estábamos a cinco minutos de aterrizar. Cinco minutos que por arte de magia parecían ser eternos. ¿Porque no nos dejan bajar ya? ¿para que sirve esta cosa llamada cinturón? ¿Porque tenia que estar pasando por esto? ¿Porque porque porque?

Cuando anunciaron que podía levantarnos, yo dí un salto, tome mis cosas y choque con cualquiera que estuviera en mi camino hacía la salida. Volar de Nueva York hasta Seattle fue angustioso, pero no tanto como la tortura que me esperaba recorrer. Del aeropuerto al hospital.

No fui consiente de como cruce el edificio, solo se que salí a la calle y que alguien grito mi nombre. Sentí que me tomaron del codo y vi que era mi padre, arrastrándome bajo la lluvia hasta su automóvil. El me quito la maleta de las manos y fue a guardarlo mientras yo lo miraba en shock.

Mi padre, el hombre orgulloso de rostro duro pero mirada dulce, se veía horrible. Recordaba su cabello negro y lustroso, creo que tenia ya unas cuantas canas la ultima vez que lo vi. Pero ahora se veía casi totalmente canoso. Su piel blanca lucía un aspecto enfermizo y pálido, mucho más pálido de lo normal y las arrugas de su rostro sugerían que hace mucho, mucho tiempo dejo de sonreir.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunte angustiada cuando finalmente se sentó a mi lado y puso en marcha el vehículo.

-Ella no lo está- respondió en un gruñido. Su vista taladraba a todos los automóviles que se ponían en su camino. Toco la bocina como un loco e insultaba de forma impulsiva, como si fuera que alguien más, aparte de mí, le haría caso.- Malditos No-maj

-Podríamos tomar otro transporte...- empece a sugerir y mi voz fue apagándose al anticiparme a su respuesta

-No es tan lejos y … - sus palabras se ahogaron con el chillido de las bocinas. Lo observe angustiada, muy pocas veces lo he visto así de furioso y resulta muy intimidante. Instintivamente me encogí en mi asiento, deseaba desaparecer en ese momento. ¿Algún No-maj lo vería? Los vidrios están tintados.

\- Ni lo intentes -me siseo, debió de leer mis pensamientos.

-Ya, yo solo… no puedo soportarlo…

-No eres la única- me espetó con rudeza. Giro a toda velocidad en una esquina y yo temí que el auto se volcará. Sería muy fácil, teniendo en cuenta que la pista se encontraba completamente inundada.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, lo cerre y volví a abrir. Me sentía como pescado boqueando de desesperación. ¿Qué podía decirle? Nada se me ocurría, estaba aterrada. Por mí madre. Por mí padre. Por mís hermanos.

-Alan y Kimi… ¿Saben? - consulte con cautela. El negó con la cabeza dos, tres, cuatro veces antes de decir algo.

-Kimi esta con la tía Tiffany, la entretiene. Y pedí al director que no le dijera nada a Alan de momento. ¿Cómo va a manejar la situación en la escuela?

-Podría sentarles mal… Si esta es la única posibilidad que pueden verla… -mi voz se quebraba cada vez que intentaba hablar – despedirla … - rompí a llorar.

-¡Calmate! -me gritó, aparco el vehículo y se volteo hacía mí. Tomo mis manos para impedir que me cubriera el rostro y me obligo a mirarlo- Calmate -repitió, esta vez, con suavidad. - Harás que todo sea más difícil. Para ella, para ti, para Kimi, para Alan… para mí. Se fuerte -me suplicó. -Hicimos todo lo que pudimos.

Vi que a el también comenzaba a caerle las lagrimas. Al instante se aparto de mi y comenzó a secarse con un pañuelo. Tomo un largo respiro y continuó: -Tenemos que ser fuertes y seguir adelante. Es lo que ella desea, ¿Crees poder? - comencé a menear la cabeza, no me sentía segura – Tenemos que serlo… juntos. -extendió su mano hacía mí y yo lo sostuve con fuerza.

-Papá. -dije con la voz ronca.

-¿Sí?

-Tengo miedo.

-Y yo. -repitió.

Descendimos del vehículo y nos dirigimos al hospital mágico, que resultaba ser un edificio de aspecto ruinoso y con tiendas baratas de segunda mano que ningún No-maj miraría dos veces. Nos adentramos casí corriendo. Los hospitales mágicos no me resultaban extraños, casí lo consideraba una segunda casa. Pero ahora este lugar parecía mi infierno personal y que la peor parte se encontraba detrás de una puerta insípida. Trate de armarme de valor, me prometí que todo estaría bien. Nada malo pasaría.

Me estaba engañando.

Fue la última vez... Se fue.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Advertencia:** A excepción de un par de personajes, ninguno me pertenece. Ambos mundos de fantasía, fusionados, pertenecen a las autoras de Harry potter y Crepúsculo. Yo solo me invento un fanfiction ambientado en el mundo de Harry Potter pero la interacción principal esta con los personajes de Crepúsculo. Esta historia sucede de manera paralela a la historia de Bella Swan y es otra perspectiva._

 **Capi** **tulo I** **I**

 _ **El funeral**_

 **POV Aleida**

Me sentía como una estatua ahí sentada en el banquillo de la capilla. Solo me movía cada vez que alguien venia a darme sus pésames, y era demasiado seguido. No recordaba que en la pequeña reserva hubiera tanta gente. ¡Que fastidio! ¿No podían dejarme tranquila mirando la nada? Me limite a dejarme a abrazar, a repetir "gracias" a cada cosa que me dijeran y a derramar lagrimas silenciosas.

Mi padre procuro mantenerse de pie, firmemente y con la frente en alta. Como si así pudiera convencer a todos que el podía superar el duelo de su esposa. Cómo si mantener el orgullo y la dignidad fuera más importante. El único gesto de lamento que se permitía mostrar, de manera inconsciente, fue el acariciar la fría y dura mano de mi madre.

Al otro lado, estaban mis hermanos menores: Alan y Kimana. El es el más parecido de nosotros a mi madre: La misma piel rojiza, cabello negro y sus ojos rasgados estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Su expresión se veía aturdida mientras abrazaba a la pequeña Kimi, que no dejaba de llorar.

Kimi, era sin duda la más destrozada. Sus ojos se veian muy caidos, carentes de la luz que la caracteriza. La piel estaba apagada y más oscura de lo normal. Y su cabello, su hermoso cabello se veia deslustrado, duro como la paja y oscuro como el carbón.

Cuando llego la hora de llevar el ataúd al cementerio tuve que tomar a Kimana en brazos y casi huir del lugar y desaparecer. Todo, tan literal. Porque ella comenzó a hiperventilar, temíamos que le diera un ataque de pánico. Y de todas las personas en el pueblo, yo sabía como era la mejor forma de calmarla. Además, yo también quería huir del lugar.

Dí a mi hermana una poción para que pudiera descansar, llevaba tanto tiempo despierta. Y yo, pues, no necesitaba de pociones. Tenía más de dos días sin poder dormir, simplemente iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento. Pero antes decidí recorrer la casa para asegurar que todo estuviera en orden.

Mi casa es la más grande y lujosa de toda la reserva, aunque tampoco es que fuera una mansión. Mi padre lo mando construir como regalo de bodas para mi madre, y se la enseño a mis abuelos prometiendo que siempre amaría a su hija, que le daría todo cuanto merece y desea. Prometió una familia grande, feliz y cumplió.

Es de dos pisos, cuenta con un vestíbulo que lleva a una sala de estar. A un lado esta la cocina equipada con electrodomésticos modernos. Junto a la cocina se encuentra un gran comedor con una mesa larga para albergar al menos a doce comensales. Al fondo hay un pasillo que lleva a un baño y al cuarto de invitados.

En la sala se encuentran las escaleras que lleva al segundo piso. Allí arriba hay una segunda sala que usamos para juegos y descanso. Es un gran ambiente repleto de todos los juguetes de Kimi y una mesita baja de colores con flores y cinco pequeñas sillitas blancas. Además hay una mecedora donde mamá solía sentarse a tejer.

A demás hay más habitaciones. La más grande, es el despacho de mi padre y frente a su puerta, esta el estudio de mamá. Observe esa puerta con tristeza, sabía que dentro estaba lleno de caballetes, cuadros y pinturas que mamá había hecho y otros que seguro estaban sin acabar. Seguí recorriendo el pasillo y pase frente a los cuartos de mis hermanos y el de mis padres. Cansada de recorrer, fui a acostarme junto a Kimana en su habitación. Solo allí pude conciliar el sueño.

Fue mi novio Taylor quien me desperto al día siguiente para que pudieramos desayunar. No recuerdo cuando llego el, solo se que apareció en algún momento del funeral. Pensándolo bien, no me acuerdo nada del funeral, ni tampoco quería acordarme. Mi padre, mis hermanos, mi novio y yo nos sentamos en el comedor con un pesado aire silencioso que solo era roto por los sollozos de la elfina domestica.

-La señora, pobre señora. ¡Pobre de mis amos que perdieron a la señora! -lloriqueo antes de empezar a traernos los desayunos. Mi padre tomo la cuchara de Kimi e intento darle el desayuno como si fuera un bebe. Intento negociar con ella, le suplico hasta que consiguió que probara unos cuantos bocados. Yo mire a Alan y le hice un gesto para que también comiera.

-Entonces… -Taylor fue el primero en hablar – Alan, supongo que el director te dejará libre de los exámenes de diciembre. ¿Verdad?

-Um, ¿sí?… digo, sí. Bueno, no se, yo espero. Ojala me dejarán quedarme hasta fin de año.

-No vas a perder un año de clases – dijo mi padre.

-Puedo volver luego de las vacaciones de… de navidad- su voz fue apagándose al comprender que habíamos perdido a nuestra madre cerca de una época tan "feliz". En respuesta, el cabello de Kimi se volvio blanco y sin vida.

-Kimi, kimita – la acune en mis brazos para consolarla. - ¿Quieres que juguemos juntas a algo? -ella negó en silencio – Bueno, ¿que tal si vamos a dibujar algo? Te voy a enseñar a como hago que los dibujos se muevan.

-Me… me gustaba dibujar con mami – dijo entre sollozo, yo solo la cargue en brazos como solía hacerlo cuando se caía.

-Mamá no querría que dejes de dibujar, vamos. Dibujemos algo, algo que a ella le hubiese gustado -la lleve a la sala de juegos. Allí la sente y comence a frotar sus manitos entre las mías mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo – Mamá esta en un mejor lugar, es un lugar muy bonito, lleno de flores y de criaturas fantásticas. Ahí esta sana, y puede descansar en paz mientras nos espera.

-¿El cielo? -pregunto tratando de contener los mocos que caían de su nariz. Con mi varita hice aparecer un pañuelo con el cual la limpie.

-Sí, un cielo precioso. Ahí van las personas cuando … -no quise decir la palabra con "m" -y desde ahí miran a sus familiares. Mamá sabe que estamos tristes, pero no querría que dejemos de vivir por ella. -Tome la caja de lapices y los puse frente a Kimana - ¿Harías un dibujo más para ella? Para mostrarle lo fuerte y valiente que eres. Para que ella este tranquila. Ella ya sabe que Papá, Alan y yo vamos a cuidarte.

Ella asintió lentamente antes de elegir un color, el amarillo, y comenzó a pasarlo sobre un papel en blanco.

-¿qué hago con el dibujo que termine? -me pregunto

-Vamos a llevarlo donde mamá descansa. Con muchas flores. Las más hermosas.

-¿Podrían ser Jacintos? A ella le gustaban muchos.

-Y será de colores púrpura, acompañadas con rosas malvas y camelias. -Dije frotando mi nariz con el de ella. La mirada de mi hermana comenzó a levantarse, vi como poco a poco empezó a tomar su forma almendrada y recuperaba algo de brillo. La acompañe en silencio todo el tiempo que la tomo hacer su dibujo, luego me pidió otra hoja más porque quería escribir una carta para ella. Se la dí y note que poco a poco sus ojos se aclaraban más, pero no por la luz, ella los estaba cambiando de color. En mi interior di gracias a que ella hubiera nacido con esa habilidad de cambiar aspecto, hacía muy fácil saber como estaba sintiéndose en cada momento.

-Eida, Kimi. Su tía Tiffany y Embry vinieron a verlas. Bajen a saludar. -Llamó mi padre desde la planta baja

-¡Ya vamos! -grite y volvi a la vista a Kimi – Trata de poner negro tu cabello. Y tus ojos deben ser marrones, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero … -empezó a protestar con un puchero.

-Siguen siendo No – majs, no lo olvides. Anda, se que es difícil, pero ya sabes las reglas.

Mi hermana cerro los ojos y apretó el ceño mientras trataba de concentrarse en su cabello. Era muy fácil para ella dejar que su aspecto cambie por sus emociones, pero no le resultaba fácil cambiar a voluntad. Cuando al fin logro tomar un aspecto "normal" la acompañe hasta la sala, ella fue corriendo a los brazos de mi tía queriendo reprimir un nuevo llanto. Mi tía la cargo maternalmente y le dio palmadas en la espalda diciéndole que estaba bien llorar, que llorara en su hombro.

Yo me mantuve en la cima de las escaleras observando la escena. Ví que Embry se volteo a verme, estaba más alto que la ultima vez que hablamos. Bueno, la verdad es que no había vuelto a verlo … ¿cuanto? ¿Dos años? Sí, era un crío de catorce años en ese entonces, es normal que haya tenido un estirón. Le devolví la mirada indiferente para luego irme a mi habitación, no me apetecía saludarle.

Encontré a la elfina limpiando mi cuarto y de inmediato la mande a esconderse a otro lado, quería estar sola y no me apetecía olerle por ahí. Luego me molestaría conmigo misma por ser ruda con la inocente Jinx. Horas más tarde me llamaron para almorzar, al parecer fue mi tía quien preparó la comida.

Se que físicamente estuve allí, oyendo la conversación, respondí cuando me hablaron, pero la verdad es que sigo sin recordar los detalles. Y así pase las siguientes veinticuatro horas. Como flotando en un sueño, haciendo las cosas sin darle importancia.

Ya habían pasado tres días de que mi madre falleció, al tercer día se hicieron los ritos funerarios propios de los Quileutes. El momento en que todos teníamos para dar nuestro ultimo adiós al fallecido para seguir adelante. Como prometí a Kimi, ella y yo dejamos en la tumba de nuestra madre las flores que habíamos acordado. Además, ella deposito el dibujo guardado en un sobre sellado con su carta. Hubiéramos dejado el dibujo a la vista, pero yo encante el dibujo para que se moviera, y eso no podía estar a la vista de los No -maj.

-Ya nada va a ser como antes – me dijo Embry en algún momento. Yo lo mire asombrada. No sé si me asombro la obviedad de sus palabras, o por el hecho de que no me di cuenta cuando se paró junto a mí, o si es porque ahora es una cabeza más alto que yo.

-No, ya no.

-¿Tus familiares se irán hoy?- me consulto

-Sí, a ellos no le emocionan mucho quedarse cerca de Papá. Solo se quedan por mis hermanos y yo. -Embry asintió con aire ausente

-Mamá parece ansiosa por que se vayan ya.

-Por algo ambas huyeron de esa tribu, ¿verdad? - el se encogió de hombros. Nuestras madres eran las mejores amigas de la infancia, inseparables como la uña y la carne. Mi madre huyó de su casa para casarse con mi padre, pero amaba tanto su hogar que no ha querido irse lejos y por eso, ambos hicieron su familia dentro de la tribu Quileute. Lo más parecido y cercano a los Makah. Poco tiempo después, la madre de Embry seguiría a mi madre. Por razones que nunca, ninguna, explico.

-¿Aleida? - Embry me sacudió el hombro- Tierra llamando a Aleida. ¿Me copias?

-Ah, perdón, ¿que me decías? - sacudí la cabeza para despejarme los pensamientos.

-Te pregunte si también te irás hoy. Tía había dicho que te fuiste a Nueva York para estudiar la carrera de medicina. ¿Volverás hoy?

-La verdad es que no lo se. Pasó todo tan rápido, mis hermanos me necesitan. Y aunque el no lo diga, se que mi padre también me necesita.

-Como extranjero que es, seguro le resultará muy difícil quedarse en la reserva – comento una voz femenina, una chica bajita y de piel cobriza se apareció tras de Embry y busco acomodarse bajo el brazo de el.

-Hace casi veinte años que vive aquí, no es un extranjero – argumente tratando de no mostrar mi fastidio en mis palabras. - Hola Karina.

-Hola Aleida, mis pésames -yo solo articule la palabra "gracias", en cambio no me salió la voz – Lo que decía es que, sigue siendo ingles. No le queda nada más en la reserva que sus hijos. Pero, tu ya te has mudado. Alan va a ese internado al que ibas antes. Y Kimi… bueno -pareció buscar las palabras adecuadas – Necesita una… mejor educación que la escuela de la reserva. ¿No? No me sorprendería que muy pronto tu padre decida mudarse, si de todos modos su trabajo no es dentro de la reserva.

La chica no dejaba de hablar, la oia igual que el zumbido de una mosca volando detrás de mi oido y mi paciencia estaba al limite. ¡Cuanto me encantaría echarle un maleficio!

-Primero que nada, es irlandés. -mi voz sonó más suave de lo que pretendía, quería gritarle e insultarle- En segundo lugar, ¿que te importa lo que él decida hacer con **MI** familia?

-Oh, tranquila Eida, no quería ofenderte. Solo comentaba…

-Bueno, no comentes. No es asunto tuyo.

-Am, chicas -Embry empujo poquito a su novia para atrás, parece ser que se anticipaba a la bofetada que quería lanzar. - ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo caliente para tomar? Jake y Quil consiguieron un poco de…

-No. Yo tengo que irme a casa, tengo que ayudar a mi querido padre " _extranjero" -_ y sin quererlo, hable imitando perfectamente el acento de mi padre.

Esa misma noche me encontraba en el baño de mi cuarto, peinándome frente al espejo. Mi cabello es igual al de mi padre, lacio y fino. Negro como el de ambos. Mis ojos también eran rasgados como el de mi madre. Solo que yo herede la pálida piel de el. Observe sin interés mis facciones en el espejo mientras recordaba que en la escuela solían decirme que tenía sangre de veela, porque era "una belleza exótica". Aunque era ridículo, de veela tenia lo que un duende tiene de dragón. Nada.

-Llevas días ausentes – dijo Taylor acomodando sus brazos entorno a mi cintura. - ¿Donde estas? -beso mi mejilla.

-Aquí -susurre.

-En cuerpo, ¿y tu mente?

-Con ella.

-Tienes que encontrar el camino de vuelta.

-¿Me puedo tomar unas vacaciones? - el aparto mi cabello del hombro y beso mi cuello.

-Pero tienes que estar presente en casa. Creo que sería lo mejor para todos que estes aquí, como si ella estuviera aquí. Ella lo querría, ¿no crees? -Ante mi silencio agrego unas palabras más- Por ellos, al menos. Por tu familia.

Observe el reflejo de Taylor, un chico pelirrojo, pecoso y escuálido, que es apenas media cabeza más alto que yo. Considere sus palabras un momento, son las mismas palabras que había usado con mi hermana para que hiciera su dibujo, para levantarla a seguir adelante. Pero yo todavía no me levantaba.

-Me siento como en un sueño. - El asintió.- pero no es agradable.

-Va siendo hora que despiertes – Depositó un beso en mi mejilla. - No lo pospongas, es peor. Es mejor levantarte de un salto. Con la primera señal de la alarma.

-¿Cuál es la primera señal?

-Tu familia. Te necesitan. ¿Haz visto a tu padre? - y yo asentí. Se veía como un fantasma pero con solidez, frió y distraído.

-Tienes razón – levante la frente- voy a ser fuerte.

-Esa es mi chica -entonces deposito un beso en mis labios que luego fue aumentando en intensidad. - Vamos a cenar algo y luego, a dormir. - El agito su varita ante mí e hizo aparecer preciosas rosas rojas.

 **POV Embry**

Nunca pense que iría a un funeral. Menos creí que el primero que vería sería de alguien tan cercano para mí. La tía Mary no es realmente mi tía, es mi madrina. Pero la conozco de toda la vida, ella me ha cuidado todas las noches que mamá ha tenido que hacer sus trabajos de doble turno. Para mi siempre será mi tía preferida. También es cierto que es mi única tía.

Verla dentro de esa caja de madera fue impactante. Sus labios de cereza ahora estaban pálidos y pegados con un pegamento en pasta. Sus ojos cerrados parecían falsos como el de una muñeca y me resultaba imposible ignorar las bolas de algodón en su nariz. Y ese maquillaje, tan horrible y tan falso. ¿Porque se burlan de esa forma de su cuerpo?

No tuve valor de tocarla, ni de sostener una vez más los rizos de su cabello. Mucho menos quise depositar un beso en su frente como mucha gente lo hacia. Por momentos solo me quede ahí de pie, sirviendo de pañuelo para mi madre, que lloraba con desconsuelo.

Abrace con fuerza a mí tio y me pidió encarecidamente que no le partiera los huesos. - No dejas de crecer. Mary siempre ha tenido razón sobre ti. Serás algún día un gran hombre. -Me palmeo el hombro como si fuera que yo sufría más que el.

Luego fui a abrazar a cada uno de los hijos de mi madrina. Primero a Aleida, quien parecía estar muriendo en su banco y con la vista perdida me dijo "gracias". Estoy seguro de que ella no me reconoció, pero me pareció más acertado no agitarla ahora mismo. Luego fui por Alan y Kimana. Ambos intentaban consolarse mutuamente. Definitivamente sentí como mi corazón se partia al ver a la niña tan descompuesta y ya no le quedaba ninguna sombra de su risa traviesa.

Por horas vi como la gente llegaba y se iba, todos los miembros de la tribu que conocían a mi Tía vinieron a despedirla. Jake y su padre, los Clearweather, Quil llegó ayudando a su abuelo para acercarse al ataud. La vieja Kanda libero un fuerte grito de angustia cuando llegó a ver el cuerpo. También vi llegar a gente extraña de la tribu, supuse que son los familiares y amigos que vienen de la tribu Makah. ¡Incluso vino el jefe Swan para el funeral! Claro, el y mi tío han trabajado juntos en varios casos, seguro ha venido para solidarizarse.

Oí a gente lamentando lo joven que era la recien fallecida. Y más lamentaron la desgracia de Kimana.

-¡Pobre niña! ¿Crees que ese hombre será capaz de cuidar a la niña? ¡Con lo especial que es! - comentaba una mujer.

-Imposible, el tiene un trabajo tan demandante. Suele desaparecer por días, semanas.. Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo. - respondió su amiga.

-¿Qué puedes esperar de un ingles? ¡Ese bandido secuestro a la mujer de su familia! La llevó bajo engaños, y mira como termino ella.

-¿Crees que Tiffany Call se haga cargo de la niña? -oí a otra persona hablando.

-¡JA! Arruinaría a la niña. Apenas puede con el vago de su hijo…

Salí del funeral para no escuchar los cotilleo de las viejas cotorras. El lugar esta abarrotado de gente y creo que muchas personas sobraban. Me ponía enfermo solo pensar en la forma que algunas personas aprovechaban el momento para chismorrear y hacer vida social. Sentí que mi cuerpo estaba temblando de la rabia, hasta que unas manos me tomaron del brazo.

-Siento tanto, Embry. - Kari me miraba con ojos llorosos, entonces mi ira se esfumo. Mi cuerpo se relajo por completo mientras la abrazaba.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte ahora conmigo. -Le dije al oído.

-Para eso estoy – beso mi mejilla y yo correspondí con un tímido beso en sus labios.

Al día siguiente fue el viejo Quil quien dio un discurso para consolar a los familiares y despedir a Mary Carrow Wood. Finalmente dió la orden para que el ataud se cerrara y ese fue el momento más tenebroso del funeral. Mucha gente estalló en llanto. Los gritos más desgarradores fueron las de Kimi. Eida no dudo en lanzarse por su hermana, la cargo y la arrastro ignorando las patadas de su hermana. Muy rápido la llevo lejos del ataud.

Camino al cementerio ofrecí mi abrigo para Karina, que no dejaba de temblar de frió.

-Gracias, amorsito, pero, ¿no tendrás frió?

-La verdad es que no hace tanto frió – me encogí de hombros – hasta diría que hace calor -force una media sonrisa, ella en cambio enarco una ceja.

-Embry, esta helando.

No se sí fue una coincidencia o si lo han hecho apropósito. Vi a Sam, Jared y Paul pasando muy cerca de nosotros. Tenían la vista puesta en mí, como si le resultará interesante nuestra conversación.

-Sí, bueno… no hagas que me arrepienta y te quite el abrigo – trate de sonar casual y quitarme la incomodidad.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Advertencia:** A excepción de un par de personajes, ninguno me pertenece. Ambos mundos de fantasía, fusionados, pertenecen a las autoras de Harry potter y Crepúsculo. Yo solo me invento un fanfiction ambientado en el mundo de Harry Potter pero la interacción principal esta con los personajes de Crepúsculo. Esta historia sucede de manera paralela a la historia de Bella Swan y es otra perspectiva._

 **Capítulo III**

 _ **El duelo**_

 **POV Aleida**

El tiempo comenzaba a acelerar su paso. Primero pasaron las horas, luego los días y ahora pasan las semanas. Quiero creer que estoy tratando de procesar la ausencia de mi madre, de adaptarme al cambio o que simplemente ya no ocurre nada tan… fuerte.

El otoño esta ya en puertas y trajo consigo la caída de aguanieve y cubrió toda la Push con una capa blanca. La familia permaneció unida pero encerrada dentro de la casa, abrigados por el calor de la chimenea. Mi padre recibió permiso de su trabajo por periodo de duelo; y mi hermano solo tuvo permiso de una semana más antes de tener que volver a la escuela. Fueron siete días en donde pudimos consolarnos mutuamente y decidir de forma unánime que mantendríamos nuestro estilo de vida.

-¡En serio ustedes viven como No -Maj! - exclamo mi Novio cuando recorríamos un pasillo del supermercado.

-Bueno, nos relacionamos con ellos. Hay que aparentar, ¿verdad? -empuje el carrito hacia la sección de frutas y verduras

-Si, bueno, pero nunca vi nadie a este nivel. -Cuando el miro las latas de arvejas con un interés desmedido tuve la urgencia de mirar a otro lado y fingir que no lo conocía.

-Ya, a mi madre le gustaba. Le hacía sentirse normal. - Tome una naranja y lo olí para comprobar su estado. - Ya sabes, ella era No – Maj, era parte de su vida.

-Ya no tienen porque hacerlo más.

-No podemos cambiar de un día para otro de forma tan brusca. -Acomode mis hombros mientras con toda dignidad escogí las frutas. Tal como le prometí a Taylor, me hice fuerte. Supere el duelo luego del ultimo adiós y asumí el rol de Mamá en casa.

Lo único que no podía tolerar, además de su ausencia, era la mirada de lastima que me lanzaba la gente de la reserva. Por eso nos habíamos venido al supermercado de Forks, para que yo me sienta tranquila.

-Ah, mira eso – me dijo susurrando mientras me jalaba del brazo para ocultarnos detrás de una pirámide de latas.

-¿Qué haces? -proteste a su agarre, pero el insistió en ocultarme.

-Sshh. No hables tan fuerte, te va a oír.-susurro.

-¿Quién?

-Ella -me señalo con la barbilla a la mujer que definitivamente era la más hermosa del establecimiento. Una mujer joven de cabellos caramelo y rostro en forma de corazón.

-¿Y ella es…? -lo mire enarcando la ceja con un tono de molestia. ¿A caso estaba babeando por ella? Sí, allí estaba la baba, el seguía viéndola con fascinación, así que lo pellizque.

-Ey, no hagas eso.

-La estas mirando demasiado -le sisee

-¿Que? Oh, no no no. No la miró de esa forma. ¿No vez lo que es? Mirala otra vez – Lo fulmine con la mirada y finalmente me voltee a ver a la mujer. En ese segundo la mujer se volteo y vio en mi dirección, clavo su vista en mis ojos y sentí un estremecimiento correr por mi columna dorsal. Sus ojos brillaban de un color dorado.

-No entiendo...- Taylor me jaló para esconderme detrás de las latas y así rompió el embrujo que me paralizo.

-Tranquila, no queremos problemas – dijo rápido, asustado y susurrando. Su vista la tenía clavada en la mía. -Somos un mago y una bruja. Evitemos problemas.

Yo menee la cabeza de pánico y confusión, mire alrededor pero nadie más estaba cerca prestándonos atención.

-Esa mujer es una vampiresa -me susurro al oído. - ¿No lo vez? ¡Defensa contra las artes oscuras! Recuerda. Hermosas, pieles pálidas y frías.

-Oh, si, si. Me acuerdo especialmente cuando la profesora Abbot menciono que a ellos les gusta pasearse por el pasillo de vegetales, comprar tomates y evitan a toda costa la sección de ajos. -levante mis cejas y lo mire como el payaso que siempre fue.

-Oí que hay unos cuantos vampiros de ojos amarillos que viven como los No- Majs. ¡Debe ser uno de ellos! – ahora hablaba muy emocionado. -¿Crees que me responda un par de preguntas? - volvió a asomarse pero parece que ella ya no estaba ahí, porque el la buscaba como loco. En respuesta yo le di un codazo en las costillas. -¡Ey! -protesto una vez más.

-Alejate de las vampiresas. Le comentaré a mi padre cuando lleguemos a casa. El sabrá.

-Solo un par de preguntas. Por interés académico. Lo prometo. -Me miro con una sonrisa suplicante.

-¡No! Y deja de hablar de eso aquí, estamos en público. - le puse las manos la bolsa con naranjas – Ve a pesarlos y vayámonos.

-¿Qué haga qué? -Me miró confundido.

-Olvidalo, yo lo hago.

Con las cosas en el carro fuimos hasta la caja para pagar los artículos. Y tarde me di cuenta que elegí la cola en donde estaba la vampiresa. Ella nos miro a ambos, más bien nos estudio. Yo lleve mi mano derecha a la manga izquierda de mi abrigo, donde tenía oculta mi varita. Obviamente el movimiento no paso desapercibido para ella.

-Buenos días – La vampiresa sonrió de manera suave, "tranquilizadora" y sus dientes perfectos quedaron a la vista. Su voz dulce me heló la sangre. En respuesta, ella miro a otro lado.

-Bu… buenos días, Señorita – empezó Taylor con un tono embelesado. - ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

La vampiresa se volvió a mi novio con expresión "gentil". - Muy bien, ¿que tal están ustedes?

-¡De maravilla! Mi novia y yo estamos de compras – sonó como un completo imbécil al señalar lo más obvio. - Soy Taylor Smith -extendió su mano hacía ella. La Vampiresa parpadeo una vez y decidió aceptar el apretón. Percibí que Taylor se estremeció al tener contacto con la mano de ella.

-Lo siento – dijo ella y parecía realmente apenada.

-No, no se disculpe. Yo solamente… bueno. Es la primera vez que… ya sabe. -Ella asintió comprensiva y luego me miró a mi. Yo seguía paralizada de terror. - Disculpe a mi novia, ella … ya sabe. También. Por cierto, ella es Aleida Carrow.

-Mucho gusto Taylor y Aleida. Me llamo Esme Cullen.

Sentí que Taylor me daba un empujoncito en la espalda para que reaccione y creo que tartamudee un "Hola".

-Tu padre es el Señor Ayrton Carrow, ¿Verdad? -asentí ahora con algo de valor, así que lo conocía. Ella sonrío mucho más ampliamente – Sí, te pareces mucho a tu padre. Aunque supongo que tienes los ojos y la nariz de tu madre. -Ella se rió dulcemente, demasiado dulce y encantadora.

-Eso dicen -farfulle - ¿Cuándo lo conoció?

-Hace dos años, cuándo mi familia y yo nos mudamos aquí en Forks. -parpadee perpleja – El solo quería hablar con mi esposo por un caso. Es el Dr. Carlisle Cullen. El cirujano del hospital. Hablaron por trabajo.

-Oh – no entendí nada de lo que ha querido decir y supuse que era alguna especie de clave para disimular frente a los No-Maj. -Oh… Le diré que nos vimos.

-Dile que le envió mis saludos. -Entonces la mujer se volvió hacía el pobre cajero que no dejaba de mirarla embobado pro su belleza.

-Ah, señorita, le importaría darme su… igh….-Y Taylor no termino su frase, porque le pise el pie.

Cuando íbamos al vehículo de mi padre el me miró enojado: -¿Porque me pisaste?

-¿En serio ibas a pedirle su contacto a una vampiresa? - Contraataque - ¿Te volviste loco?

-Ya te dije, solo tengo interés académico.

-Y ella por tu sangre. Súbete. -le ordene y me subí refunfuñando. Trate de centrarme en arrancar el vehículo.

-Para que lo sepas, es inofensiva.

-¿Desde cuando lo son los vampiros?

-Ni idea. Pero los de ojos amarillos no se alimentan de sangre humana.

-Aja. ¿y de que viven? ¿De Frutas y vegetales? - me sentía tan ofendida con él que seguro me imaginaba echando humo por los oídos.

-No, eso es ridículo. De sangre de los animales. En la academia dicen que hay un aquelarre que vive de eso, se hacen llamar " _vegetarianos"_ ¿Puedes creerlo? Claro que no es fácil encontrarlos, no quieren dar muchas explicaciones. ¡¿Te imaginas si logro que me expliquen su estilo de vida?! ¡El reconocimiento!

Puse los ojos en blanco y lo deje parlotear todo el camino. Taylor tiene una obsesión con los animales fantásticos, por eso el ha querido ir a Nueva York. Sueña con seguir los pasos de Magizoologo Newt Scamander.

-Lo que tu quieres es que te maten. ¿Verdad?

-Por favor. No van a hacerlo.

-¿Solo porque eres mago?

-La leyes mágicas lo prohíben ¡Y! -exclamo al preveer mi protesta- Tu padre los conoce. Si sabe que viven en este pueblo, entonces es porque son inofensivos y sin duda, el MACUSA estará enterado. ¿Crees que un Auror tan profesional como tú padre va a dejar de informar algo tan importante y delicado como un aquelarre de vampiros?

-Supongo. -Me negué a mirarlo y el camino me ofrecía la excusa para no hacerlo.

-Anda, dilo. Tengo razón -canturreo victorioso por ganarme en una discusión.

-Aun así, te prohíbo ir a visitarles.-aprete los labios con fuerza hasta convertirlo en una fina linea. ¡Me niego a perder la razón en una conversación! - No podría soportar la idea de perder a mi novio a menos de un mes después de perder a mi madre – Mis ojos se cubrieron de lagrimas que amenazaban por salir. Funciono y sí. Use el chantaje emocional para salirme por la tangente.

-Ay, cariño. No vas a perderme. Lo prometo. - dijo dándome un abrazo y luego beso mi mejilla.

Así fuimos hasta casa, y allí le conté a papá todo lo que paso en el supermercado. Tal y como lo predijo Taylor, el no pareció sorprenderse.

-A juzgar por el hecho de que llegaron en una pieza, puedo suponer que ella no les ha hecho ningún daño.

-Pues no, no lo ha hecho. Pero si me aterre. -confesé.

-Muy sensata – asintió mi padre satisfecho, el parecía más interesado en leer el periódico mágico. - Nunca intentes librar una pelea con un vampiro, aun con magia, pueden matarte.

-Señor, ¿usted sabe como funciona su dieta? -pregunto Taylor

-Se que se alimenta de sangre animal.

-¿ y no ha preguntado...?

-No – el cambio de página. - Ni me interesa saber. Solo tengo que asegurarme que no causen un desastre y no violen ninguna ley mágica. Díganme, ¿se ha comportado? Esa es la esposa del líder del aquelarre. La verdad es que odiaría tener que escribir ahora un informe sobre su mala conducta.

Mi padre es un hombre curioso. Le gusta hacer el trabajo con buena letra, pero odia cada vez que el deber llama. A veces pienso que le gusta tener el título de auror y el prestigio que conlleva, y si pudiera, dejaría el trabajo sucio a otra persona. Siempre que hay algún indicio de problemas el actua con demasiada indiferencia. ¡Ya podría incendiarse la casa y el seguiría sentado leyendo el periodico!

-No lo sé, no entiendo como dejas que haya un aquelarre entre No-Majs. ¡Es una locura!

-Creo que todo el mundo mágico esta de acuerdo contigo, hija. Pero los Cullen tienen un comportamiento ejemplar y décadas, sino siglos, probados de que pueden comportarse. Así que, el MACUSA les dio el beneficio de la duda. Sin embargo, te recomiendo ya no volver a ese supermercado. De hecho, alejate de Forks. Ese es territorio de los Cullen. Ni vayas al hospital. Especialmente alejate de ese lugar.

-Momento. ¿En serio hay un vampiro trabajando como cirujano en un hospital? -pregunte espantada

-Me parece que si por Carlisle fuera, estaría trabajando en un hospital mágico, pero a falta de magia y porque aterrorizaría a los pacientes, no lo hace.

-Fascinante -comento Taylor mientras hacía notas en un pergamino, yo lo mire fastidiada y luego dirigí mi atención a mi padre.

-Ella dijo que hace dos años se mudaron. ¿Porque nunca me entere?

-¿Que ibas a hacer con el dato? Nada. Además, hace dos años seguías estudiando en Ilvermony y luego te fuiste para Nueva York. No era nada digno de mención.

-¡Claro que tenías que mencionarlo! -exclame indignada.

-¡Por supuesto que es inaceptable! - apoyo mi novio, luego añadió – Es una oportunidad única para poder hablar con vampiros _amistosos_ ¿y la vamos desperdiciar?

-¿Podrías dejar de ser un imbécil, tan solo un minuto? - lo mire hecha un basilisco.

-¿Por qué estas tan molesta? -el me miro aun más indignado.

-Imbécil -me levante - ¡JINX! ¡QUIERO MI TÉ! ¡Y NO OLVIDES LA MIEL! -Vociferé antes de desaparecer y aparecer en mi cuarto. Lugar donde me encerré el resto del día.

Los siguientes días aplique la ley de hielo a Taylor y solo me dedique a levantar los ánimos de mis hermanos. Alan y yo tratamos de establecer una rutina de juegos con ella y travesuras para reanimarla. Todo nuestro progreso se fue al traste con la partida de Alan a la escuela. Kimi se sintió desvalida.

-Pronto, en unos años también iras a la escuela y vas a hacer muchos amigos -le susurraba mientras acariciaba su cabello oscurecido sin vida.

Pensé que las cosas mejorarían cuando mi padre menciono que ya no tenía que preocuparme por los Cullen. Han decidido mudarse ya y se han ido. De un día para otro. La verdad es que no me extrañe por eso; me extraña más que _vivan_ como cualquier persona en una casa, que asistan a la escuela e incluso que tengan trabajos. Creo la única persona que lamento su partida fue mi novio. Dos días despues de la mudanza de los Cullen decidí que ya había castigado bastante a Taylor, lo perdone con un beso que el parecía muy ansioso por recibir.

Se cumplieron cerca de tres semanas de la muerte de mamá. Taylor y yo nos establecimos en casa. El continua realizando sus estudios y recorre los bosques en busca de animales mágicos a los cuales estudiar y yo decidí pedir mi traslado al hospital mágico que esta en Port Angeles. Actualmente estoy en proceso de formación para ser una sanadora, un sueño que tengo desde el cuarto año.

Mi padre volvió a su trabajo de auror al inicio de la cuarta semana. Usualmente el cumplía un horario de seis horas de trabajo, pero cuando surgían casos serios, el podía desaparecer uno, dos días, a veces hasta semanas. Por lo que la educación de mi hermana recaía en mis hombros. Mi pobre hermana no puede asistir a la escuela de la reserva como Alan y yo lo hicimos en su día. No es capaz de controlar su magia más que un par de horas y es por eso que mis padres inventaron la historia de que Kimana necesita educación _especial._ Sea lo que sea que la gente entienda de esa palabra.

Ya marcado la rutina, los días comenzaron a pasar a una velocidad vertiginosa. Y aunque todo se volvió monótono, no podía aburrirme. Trabajar, estudiar, educar a mi hermana, la noche con mi novio. Taylor y yo saliamos a pasear por la reserva para relajarnos, pero no nos relacionábamos con nadie que fuese No-maj. Con la clara salvedad de mi Madrina y su hijo, pues son parte de mi familia. Visitamos a varios vecinos magos pero su compañía nos resultaba muy aburrida, los ancianos solo querían hablar de sus tiempos y las cosas que los jóvenes deberíamos de hacer. Preferimos nuestra propia compañía y como buena enamorada, yo acepte muy gustosa.

Yo me sentía orgullosa de mi misma. Creía que había superado sin problemas la muerte de mi madre. Me sentía fuerte y decidida. Sentía que estaba sacando adelante a mi familia. Creía. Pronto comprendí que la tristeza que sentía comenzó a convertirse en ira. No puedo mirar sus retratos.

La primera pista fue cuando entré al despacho de papá para contarle que Kimana se había resfriado. Le explicaba que necesitaba unos cuantos ingredientes para preparar las pociones curativas necesarias; estaba por pedirle el dinero para comprarlos. Fue entonces que note el gran cuadro colgado detrás de su escritorio.

El cuadro debía de medir cerca de un metro y medio de alto por un metro de ancho. Estaba perfectamente encuadrado con un marco de dorado exquisito. En la pintura se encontraba bailando _ella._ Mi madre me miraba desde lo alto con ojos cariñosos pero triste. Creí que era una fotografía hasta que abrió la boca.

-Mi pobre niña, esta enferma. Se mejorará, ¿Verdad? Si la cuidas, va a mejorarse.

La mire con la boca abierta por largo rato hasta que oí a papá toser.

-Contrate a un pintor mágico para tu madre. En su ultimo cumpleaños le regale el cuadro. -al ver que no salía de mi sorpresa me explico- Ella le ha estado enseñando a su cuadro, en los últimos tiempos.

-Ale – me llamó el cuadro por el apodo cariñoso con la que mi madre me llamaba. Mi verdadera madre. La sangre fue directo a mi cabeza y sentí mi rostro enrojecerse de la rabia.

\- ¡No me llames así! -escupí directo al cuadro y desaparecí del despacho.

Luego de esa vez, ya no podía ver las fotografías de ella. Todas esas imágenes parecían una burla al recuerdo que ella dejo. Me sentía ofendida, especialmente ofendida que mi padre hablará con el cuadro como si estuviera viva. Y mi furia fue más incontrolable cuando descubrí que mi padre alentaba a Kima a visitar al cuadro.

-Es un consuelo para ella- argumento.

-¡Es enfermizo! -le vocifere. El había encantado mi cuarto para que nadie nos oiga gritarnos. - ¡No dejas que supere el duelo! ¡¿No pensaste en el daño que le hace a Kima?!

-La esta ayudando…

-Es una burla, es …

-No te atrevas -me advirtió elevando la voz.

-¡… una abominación!

-¡Se terminó! No quiero oir hablar ni una palabra más del asunto. El cuadro esta para quedarse.

-Pero papá…

-¡Pero nada! No vas a impedir que tu hermana vea el cuadro. Ya lo he colgado con pegamento mágico y he puesto encantamientos de protección. No intentes dañar el cuadro. Ni siquiera vayas a pensarlo.

-¡Deja de usar la legeremancia en mi! -exclame horrorizada al entender que había visto mi plan. Trate de cerrar mi mente con la oclumancia, pero histérica como estaba me resultaba imposible.

-No lo haría si tan solo hablarás.- Parpadee dos veces antes de poder responder

-¿Hablar? Pero si no me he quedado muda.

-No es a lo que me refiero.

-Pues ¿Sabes que? No necesito hablar ¿Para que? Sigue usando la legeremancia, ¡Por favor! ¡Ahorrame la saliva!

Y así seguimos intercambiando gritos histéricos, ninguno estuvo dispuesto a ceder ante el otro. En respuesta, mi padre me dejo sola en mi cuarto gritando. Y desde entonces no puedo ver las imágenes de ella. Todos los cuadros que tenía a mi alcance los volteaba o los tumbaba. No quería verla. ¿Para qué? Las imágenes eran un recordatorio de su ausencia, que no volvería.

-Eida -me dijo mi hermana interrumpiendo mi explicación sobre ecuaciones

\- ¿Sí, Kima?

-¿Porque odias el retrato de mamá?

-No lo odio – respondí y trate de retomar la lección– Mira, la letra "x" es una variable y…

-Entonces ¿por que tiras las fotos de mamá? -La mire a los ojos, ahora de color gris. - ¿Ya no quieres a mamá?

-Yo la amo, eso no lo dudes. Nunca lo dudes.

-Entonces deja de esconder sus fotos.

No fui capaz de decirle nada, solo asentí y bese su coronilla – Te lo prometo.

Y cumplí la promesa. Pero no prometí que vería su imagen. Simplemente camino ignorando los cuadros. Evadiendo las menciones de ella. Intentando hacer como si el funeral nunca paso. Tomando el lugar de Mamá dentro de la familia.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Advertencia:** A excepción de un par de personajes, ninguno me pertenece. Ambos mundos de fantasía, fusionados, pertenecen a las autoras de Harry potter y Crepúsculo. Yo solo me invento un fanfiction ambientado en el mundo de Harry Potter pero la interacción principal esta con los personajes de Crepúsculo. Esta historia sucede de manera paralela a la historia de Bella Swan y es otra perspectiva._

 **Capítulo IV**

 _ **Algo no anda bien**_

 ** _POV_ _Ale_ _ida_**

Y entonces tache Octubre del calendario. La fiesta de Halloween lo festejamos como todos los años anteriores, pero podía notar que ni mi padre ni yo teníamos el corazón en ello. Más bien lo hacíamos para cumplir con Kimana, para que mi dulce hermana sintiera que aun puede vivir sin ella, que esta bien llorarla pero que debe seguir.

-Me pregunto… si no la estamos presionando demasiado -hable para mi misma aunque mi novio y mi padre estaban contemplando el fuego en silencio justo a mi lado.

-Solo el tiempo dirá. -No se quien respondió eso.

Noté que el tiempo se escurría de mis dedos como el agua al ver que Noviembre ya estaba pasando de largo y amenazaba con dar su lugar a diciembre. En el hospital me pidieron que preparase una simple poción para curar una viruela mágica y termine creando un potaje que derritió el caldero.

 _¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?_

Tropecé varias veces con las personas al caminar, incluso olvide que debía mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar una calle transitada de la ciudad y casi fui arrollada.

 _¿A dónde iba yo?_

Cuando estoy en el hospital, solo pienso en mi hermana. Cuando estoy con mi hermana solo puedo pensar en estudiar sobre ese cuadro que tenia el paciente de la habitación 5003. Y cuando estoy estudiando ese caso, estoy pensando en lo precioso que se ve la reserva cuando las nubes permiten filtrar unos pocos rayos de sol.

 _¿En qué estoy pensando?_

-La joven ama debe tener cuidado. La joven ama casi pisa a Jinx. ¡Pobre la joven ama, esta tan distraída! -murmuraba la vieja elfina siempre que yo estaba cerca.

La tarde que el sol ilumino la reserva me pareció tan preciosa que no quise desperdiciar mi tiempo en casa, pero estaba sin Taylor. De igual manera decidí a pasear sin rumbo a la reserva.

 _¿Y dónde voy ahora?_

Pensé en todos los posibles lugares que podía visitar ahora, lugares que no he ido desde niña. ¿Qué tal si visito un momento a Cloe? No la veo desde que tengo los… ¿doce años? Creo que la vi ese verano. No, hace tiempo que no hablamos, ¿de qué iba a querer hablar conmigo? Podría intentar visitar a Eliza, a ella la vi cuando tenia diesiseis y creo que nos llevábamos bien en esas vacaciones de pascuas, ¿o no? ¿Qué voy a decirle al verle? ¿Qué le gusta hacer ahora? He estado tan desconectada de los cotilleos No-maj que no sabría de que hablarle. Cómo Embry dice, parece que vivo en una botella.

Me pare en un cruce de camino y observe ansiosa a todos lados: Al frente, la derecha, la izquierda y atrás. No quería volver a casa, el atrás lo descartee. La derecha y la izquierda me llevarían a las zonas más urbanizadas, pero no sabía a quien iba a ver o visitar. Descartados. Entonces solo quedó el frente, que me llevaría a la playa. Quizás hace demasiado frio para nadar, pero apreciar el horizonte con este precioso sol podría ayudar a despejar la bruma de mi mente.

La playa no estaba tan vacía como crei que lo estaría, había un par de nadadores disfrutando de las heladas aguas. Y esa sola imagen me hacía temblar de frio aunque yo estuviera bien abrigada. Las grises aguas barrían la arena a pocos metros de mi pies y borraban todas las huellas.

 _¿Qué hago ahora?_

Ya estaba ahí y no tenía nada para hacer y el sol comenzaba a desaparecer. Me sente en a rascar la arena sin pensar en nada en concreto, hasta que fue la hora en que debía de buscar a Kima para irnos a casa.

El objetivo de animar a Kimana lo logramos en diciembre cuando sacamos los adornos de navidad y nos dedicamos a decorar. Al principio ella me pedía que hiciera magía con las esferas. Las encante para que saltaran alrededor de los bastoncillos, los cuales los puse a bailar. Hice que las alas de los angelitos aletearan cada vez que ella los soplara. Y cuándo ella no podía dejar de reír, me pidió que los transformara. Así que las bolas comenzaron a convertirse en pequeños conejitos y prácticamente dí _vida_ a las tórtolas que mamá tanto adoraba.

Sinceramente es la primera vez en mi vida que usaba la magia para decorar. El anterior año, la pase con la familia de Taylor y su madre se encargo de toda la decoración, mientras que a mí me mando a cocinar. Al parecer, ella quería probar mis habilidades culinarias mágicas.

-¡Este! ¡Este! -chillo mi hermana mostrándome las figuras de santa - ¿En qué animalito lo puedes convertir?

-¡Ah! Dejame pensar. ¿Que podría ser? -acaricie mi varita pensando en que sería muy divertido tener un cochinillo. A mi lado oí a Alan suspirando con envidia. A él todavía le faltan tres años más para alcanzar la mayoría de edad y así poder usar su magia sin limitaciones. -Ya lo tengo, mira esto -agite mi varita y pronuncie las palabras mágicas.

-¡Woaaah! - exclamó sorprendida viendo como los santas comenzaban a transmutarse en ranas. -¡Santas ranas!

-¡Aleida! -grito mi padre al otro lado del salón. -¿Harías el favor de transformar todo… esto en adornos de navidad? Tiffany y Embry vendrán pronto.

-Solo un momento más, Papi, por favor -Mi hermanita junto sus manos y abrio grande sus ojitos.

-Ya he dicho. Termina la magia ahora.

\- ¡Pero papá!

-¿Quieres quedarte sin postre después de la cena? -mi padre enarco su ceja "autoritaria", una señal de que es mejor no protestar más.

-No – dijo cabizbaja.

-Tranquila, Kimi. Mañana te enseñare como bailan las patatas. -La consolé mientras agitaba mi varita y trataba de recordar la forma de cada uno de los adornos, una tarea que me costo más concentración de lo que preví.

-Apurate, Eida. Ya están llegando.

-Ya voy, ya voy. _Finite incatatem_ … _-_ detuve así todos los encantamientos y procure una vez más en retornar los adornos a su forma original. Papá tenía razón al parar los juegos hace media hora, me costo demasiado esfuerzo y termine justo antes que el timbre sonará. Jinx huyo de la cocina para ocultarse y tuve que ir a tomar su lugar, a fingir que yo estaba cocinando. Mientras, fue Alan quien abrió la puerta.

Embry trato de entablar conversaciones con mi novio, pero pronto quedo claro que no eran nada compatibles. Todo lo que apasiona a Taylor son asuntos mágicos que no puede compartir con Embry. Y Embry es un apasionado de la mecánica, las motos y del rugby; Taylor no entendía nada de lo que decía y hacía gestos de asombros en los momentos inadecuados.

En un momento de la tarde, mi madrina nos encargo a Embry y a mi a hacer unas guirnaldas con palomitas y fui rápidamente relevada de la cocina. Quiero creer que mi tía prefiere cocinar por si misma, y no es que desconfié de mis habilidades culinarias. Aproveche la oportunidad para salvar a Taylor de la incomodidad y me lleve a Embry al comedor, donde nos dedicamos a tejer con las palomitas. O bueno, yo lo intente, el se las comía.

-Tu novio es raro. ¿Segura que no tiene algo mal en la … ? -Embry hizo un gesto con el dedo a un lado de la cabeza. Yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-Es tímido.- preferí llevar la conversación a un terreno más seguro, así que hice las preguntas más casuales que podía en el momento- ¿Y tú? ¿A que se debe que estás aquí y no con Jacob y Quil?

-Bah, Quil fue de compras de navidad con sus padres. Y Jacob esta detrás de Bella Swan.

-Uh, ¿Quién es ella? -Sonreí un poco más interesada por cotillear. Lo malo de no tener más relación con los no – maj es que no me entero siquiera de los rumores en un pueblo con apenas 400 habitantes.

-La hija del Jefe de policía. El año pasado se mudo a Forks.

-Ah, cierto, olvide que tenía una hija. ¿Y a Jacob le gusta?

-¿Gustarle? -se carcajeo – ¡Está loco por ella!

Me reí con el – Bueno, ya sé porque no estas con Jacob y Quil. ¿y tu novia? - Me arrepentí de hacerle la pregunta al ver la cara de bobo que puso al pensar en ella.

-Karin fue a visitar a su abuela por navidades. Volverá en año nuevo.

-Oh, pobre, pasaras la navidad sin ella. -procure imprimir un tono de pena autentica en mi voz. Estoy segura de que falle- ¿Cuánto llevan juntos?

-Oficialmente, ocho meses.

-Eso es bastante. ¿Pero no salían juntos hace tiempo atrás? -mire mis palomitas, como si fuera difícil atravesarlos con la aguja.

-Bueno, salir de salir citas. Sí, hace ya bastante tiempo. -asintió con la cabeza varias veces y miro la mesa con algo de pena antes de admitir lo siguiente -Pero yo no me atrevía a pedírselo. Me tarde mucho.

-Ya lo creo. - Lo mire y note la sonrisa soñadora que tenía, seguro recordando esos momentos con ella. Comencé a reírme.

-¿Qué es gracioso? -me miró confundido.

-La sonrisa de bobo que tienes. En serio estás tan enamorado de ella – un rubor furioso cubrió sus mejillas

-Ah, si.. er,- comenzó a rascarse detrás de la oreja, como siempre que lo hace cuando está en un aprieto - no por nada es mi novia. ¿Verdad?

-¿Es buena? -le pregunte -¿Te entiende? - lo mire ansiosa.

-Muy buena, es la más gentil y atenta de toda la reserva – aseguró con convicción y yo le respondí con una sonrisa. Por dentro me sentí un poco afligida, alguna vez yo me sentí atraída por Embry, pero he de confesar que perdí ante aquella chica. Y aceptar que tampoco le di ninguna batalla. Así que, me limite a alegrarme por Embry en lugar de aborrecer a la chica. Si él dice que ella es buena, entonces es buena y esta bien para mí.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo dices que conociste a Taylor? - Me consulto desesperado por alejar el foco de si mismo.

-Ah, fuimos compañeros de escuela.

-¿De ese internado? - asentí en respuesta. El asintió a la vez conmigo y decidió coser algunas palomitas.-¿Volverás a la universidad después de año nuevo?

-Nunca lo he dejado.

-¿Pero no que estudiabas en una universidad de Nueva York?

-Si… ah, pero pedí trasladarme a Port Angeles. Ahora estudió ahí, para estar cerca de Kima, me necesita. -improvise la respuesta.

-No sabía que había una universidad de medicina allí. -se quedo viendo las palomitas.

 _Yo tampoco._ -pensé.

-¿Hace cuanto que están juntos?

-En marzo serán dos años.

-¿Tanto, ya? Vaya, ustedes ya lo llevan serio.

Asentí. -Al principio del año nos fuimos a vivir juntos a Nueva York. -me acerque a el para susurrarle – Solo entre nos. -El se acercó intrigado - Estoy esperando a que le salgan las pelotas y me lo proponga de una buena vez. -Me reí yo sola. Embry me miro sorprendido.

-¿Tan rápido ya quieres casarte? -yo enarque ambas cejas-Que no te oiga o va a huir de tí.

-¿Por que no iba a querer casarme? Es mi novio, lo amo, llevamos bastante tiempo juntos. Y además nos conocemos bien. No veo porque no hacerlo.

-No digo que no lo hagan. Solo digo que no tienes ni veinte años. -el encogió sus hombros tratando de parecer despreocupado del tema.

-Soy mayorcita Embry. Se lo que hago. -Le guiñe el ojo – Anda, deja de comer las palomitas o mi tía va a regañarnos por tardar con las guirnaldas.

Entre bromas y bromas, Embry y yo hicimos algunas apuestas tontorronas. Así nos la pasamos una hora hasta que vino su madre a pedirme que vaya al mercado a comprar pescado fresco. Embry prefirió ir a oler olorosos pescados a quedarse en casa con mi novio.

Para salir, yo escogí ponerme un gran abrigo, pues afuera había estado nevando. Mientras me colocaba los guantes ví que Embry me esperaba en el vestíbulo sin más abrigo que un suéter ligero y pantalones largos.

-¿Estás loco? Vas a enfermarte así. Hace demasiado frió.

-Los resfriados no se pescan por el frió. ¿Lo sabías? - me pregunto con aire de autosuficiencia.

-Claro, soy yo la que estudia medicina. Pero igual pienso salir abrigada.

-No hace tanto frío, estaré bien. - Discutí con el hasta que lo convencí de ponerse un abrigo más grande – Te pareces a mi madre -se quejo al salir.

-Tu madre ya te habría dado una colleja. No te quejes.

 _ **POV Embry**_

Acompañe a Eida hasta el mercado; o más bien, llegue huyendo de ella. Pues estaba tan abrigada que parecía una pelota de trapos y me pareció muy gracioso insinuar que había engordado. No le hizo nada de gracia y comenzó a atacarme con bolas de nieve y yo huí de ella por mi vida.

-Cuando… cuando te ag… atrape … te mato -ella se doblo sobre si misma tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo si ni correr puedes? Vamos, gordita, estas fuera de forma.

-Te mato, Call. Juro que te mato. -llevo el puño hasta mi brazo, tan despacio que apenas si la sentí.

-Si comieras menos rollitos de canela, podrías sacarme un moretón -me rei e hice ruidos de cerdito para fastidiarla aun más. De improvisto ella tomo un pescado que estaba en exhibición y me lo tiro a la cara. Fue una fortuna que no me partiera la nariz.

El vendedor se acerco furioso al ver que jugábamos con la mercancia y yo descargue toda la culpa en ella. Que se haga cargo ella, ahora que es la adulta entre los dos. La ví examinando cada pescado de la tienda tratando de diferenciar los congelados de los frescos, ¡Ni que fuera una ciencia exacta! Mientras yo pensaba en lo inconcebible que resultaba la idea de que se casará. Bueno, no esta comprometida aun. Pero ella así lo quiere. No, en serio no podía imaginarla como una señora casada. Todavía me acuerdo de cuando jugábamos con Jake y Quill a las escondidas. Eso no fue hace demasiado tiempo. Hace cinco años, quizás.

Pagamos al vendedor y nos retiramos de la tienda hablando de cosas sin sentido. Yo todavía la percibía como aquella niña que ha sido mi mejor amiga de toda la vida. Nuestra animada conversación fue apagándose cuando notamos que al frente había un coche patrulla y tres policías que subían a dos sujetos al coche.

-¿ Y eso? -me preguntó Eida.

-No tengo idea. ¿Nos acercamos a curiosear? -ella asintió y continuamos caminando como si nada. Pronto me arrepentí de haber sugerido esa idea, cuando descubrí al trío _maravilla_ observando el espectáculo desde la sombra de los árboles.

-Olvidalo, Eida. Vayámonos a otro lado -la tome de la mano y quise llevarla arrastras. Pero fue tarde.

-Ese de ahí me tiene cara conocida. -murmuro ella - ¿Quiénes son?

-Es Sam – masculle sin ganas

-¿Uley? ¿En serio? Vaya, ni siquiera lo reconocí – y ella lo observo sin demasiado disimulo. En verdad, ¿Porque Sam tiene que andar tan solo en pantalones cortos? Me enrojecí molesto por lo descarada que es la mirada de mi prima.

-Eh, que tienes Novio. ¿Recuerdas? -Pase mi mano frente a su cara y ella me aparto con un manotazo.

-¿Que insinuás? -Enarco su perfilada ceja-No soy una pervertida, aish. El era un amigo de la escuela. ¿Te acuerdas tú? - Miró una vez más al trío y levanto la mano para gritar su saludo- ¡Eh! ¡Hola Sam! Tanto tiempo.

-Mierda, Eida. -la solté y deje que haga lo que quisiera, ya se lo explicaría luego. Ella claramente me ignoro y fue a encontrarse con ellos.

-Vaya, cuánto has crecido, Eida. Casi ni te reconozco -comenzó Sam de forma casual

-¿Yo? ¡Bah! Mirate tú. Estas gigantesco -Exagero al llevar la cabeza hacía atrás- ¿Qué tal el clima por allí arriba? ¿No crees que estas "algo" desabrigado?

-Está cálido -bromeo aunque su expresión se mantuvo serio mientras nos inspeccionaban - ¿De dónde vienen?

-Fuimos a comprar pescado. ¿Qué paso aquí? - ella hizo un gesto hacia el coche patrulla que comenzaba ya a marcharse.

-Se llevan a unos vendedores de drogas. Los atrapamos _in fraganti_. - anuncio el idiota de Jared, muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

-¡Vaya! ¿Lo hicieron? Son unos héroes.

Entonces me di la vuelta para no verles la cara de satisfacción. Me sentía ya muy fastidiado. – No los alabes. - Susurre entre dientes a Eida aunque lo suficientemente alto para que ellos me escuchen.

Eida me miro confundida y luego a Sam, entonces reparo en Jared y Paul.

-Perdonen, estoy tratando de ubicarlos. ¿Eramos, acaso compañeros de clase o…?

-No – dijo Jared – Somos compañeros de Embry. Soy Jared y el es Paúl.

Eida reacciono exageradamente sorprendida. - Pero ¿ustedes no eran como de este alto? -levanto la mano a una altura cercana a su cintura.

-Eramos – confirmó Jared.

-Es mejor que regresen a casa- Sam interrumpió la conversación – La nevada va a volver a caer y será más fuerte. Es peligroso.

-Bueno, -Eida asintió- de todos modos tenemos que llevar este pescado al congelador. Nos vemos Sam, saludos a Leah…

La expresión de Sam se endureció aun más, increíblemente. Yo tuve un mal presentimiento y mi más brillante idea fue pararme entre ellos.

-Am, Eida – le susurre, aunque igual ellos podían oírme. - Ya no son pareja.

-Ay, lo siento mucho – Y se veía realmente avergonzada por el poco tacto.

-Esta bien – respondió Sam con sequedad- Hace mucho tiempo que no volvías a la reserva.

-¿No dijiste que hay que irnos? El pez va a podrirse -dije tomando del brazo a Eida y ahora si la lleve arrastras sin despedirnos del grupo.

No hablamos hasta que los perdimos de vista

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Sam y su secta haciéndoselas de súper héroes.

-Am, yo me refería a la relación de ambos. No al asunto policial. Pero, ¿a qué te refieres con secta?

-¡De verdad llevas demasiado tiempo fuera de la reserva! Y pareces vivir bajo una piedra. ¿ A caso no haces más vida social?

-He estado un poco ocupada, como sabrás. Anda, explicame el asunto.

-Es largo.

-Tenemos todo el camino.

-Tienes un punto. Sam y Leah terminaron a principios del año. Nadie sabe porque, pero se dice que Sam la abandono por su prima Emily.

-¿Qué dices? Sam no es de ese tipo. O al menos, antes no lo erá. -Aleida se veía muy confundida.

-Sam cambio mucho, no es quien recuerdas.

-¿Qué paso con el? -Insistió por saber.

Yo solo tome un respiro antes de empezar a contarle las cosas extrañas que han pasado con Sam.

-Primero, un buen día desaparece sin dejar rastro. El gran Sam Uley, el estudiante estrella con beca para la universidad. Simplemente no regreso y tuvo a toda la reserva buscándolo por todos lados. E incluso se movilizo a la policía de Forks. Tanto su madre como Leah estuvieron inconsolables en esas dos semanas. Hasta que así como desapareció, volvió a aparecer en su casa. No dijo nada, no dio explicaciones. Se encerró en sí mismo y se negó a hablar con nadie. Luego de un tiempo Sam se rapó la cabeza, rechazo la beca y no fue a ninguna universidad. Él comenzó a cambiar hábitos, dejo de hacer lo que hacía y escapa de su casa todo el tiempo. Hubo rumores de que quizás el estaba metido en algo turbio. Aunque el consejo de ancianos negó que el fuera a hacer algo ilegal. Tiempo después. Jared desapareció, de la misma forma que Sam. Simplemente no regreso a su casa. Pero la diferencia esta que Jared regresó a los dos días. No dio explicaciones a nadie. Antes, Jared y Sam se conocían lo suficiente para ser amigos casuales pero como sabrás, la diferencia de edad hizo que nunca hayan sido especialmente buenos amigos. Hasta ese momento. Jared se alejo de sus amigos de toda la vida y comenzó a estar con Sam. Donde sea que fuera, ahí estaba el. Desapareciendo y apareciendo donde sea, cuando sea. Y claro. Jared también se rapo.

Me recordé el cambió de mirada de Jared. Antes era tan carismático, muy hablador y un apasionado del deporte. Pero luego simplemente dejo de hablar con la gente. Dejo el equipo y se mantuvo al margen.

\- Fue raro. Muy raro. Pero la cosa se torna espeluznante cuando nos enteramos que Paúl también desapareció. Volvió días después. También dejo a sus amigos. Dejó todo y se unió a Sam y Jared.

-Y se rapó -adivino ella de manera acertada.

-Ellos se denominan "protectores" de la reserva. Dicen patrullar y cuidar a la tribu.

-¿Y tu no lo crees?

-Para nada. Su comportamiento, es raro.

-Pero acaban de detener a traficantes.

-Solo son vendedores, ¿y? ¿Cómo lo descubrieron? ¿Porqué ahora? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Es muy raro, Eida. Demasiado raro… Ellos… -Me estremecí.

-¿Ya tienes frió? -me pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, pero mi expresión borro esa sonrisa - ¿Qué?

-Creo que ellos me vigilan.-susurre, como si fuera que alguien nos estuvieran espiando, aunque estábamos solos en el camino.

-¿Porque lo dices? ¿Haces algo malo?

-No más de costumbre. -Recordé como ellos se acercaron demasiado a mí en el funeral, como me pareció que estuvieran escuchando mi charla con Karina.- No lo sé, Eida. Solamente me dan mala espina.

-¿Has hablado con Papá? ¿Con alguien?

-Con el padre de Jacob. Pero el dice que no nos preocupemos, que ellos tres hacen "un servicio a la comunidad".

-Y ustedes no lo creen -negue con la cabeza -Preguntale a Papá. Ya sabes, el es _detective._ Si alguien puede "oler" cosas raras, es él.

-Sí, tienes razón. Hablare con él. ¿Crees que me escuche?

-¿Alguna vez te ignoro?

-Tienes punto.

-Van dos; tú, cero. -se burlo de mí.

-Verás que al final del día te remonto. -Sonreí

-¿Apuestas?

-Cinco dolares.

-Hecho. - nos dimos un apretón de manos.

Mi prima tenía razón. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que Bill no iba a notar lo raro que es el compartimiento de Sam y sus seguidores? Es parte del consejo de ancianos y ese consejo ha puesto a Sam en un pedestal. Por eso, decidí esperar el final de la cena y espere paciente a que la conversación de mi padrino y mi madre tuviera una pausa.

-Tío. -dije apenas pude reunir valor. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Todas las miradas se fueron sobre mí y el bochorno comenzo a causar que se me acobarde.

-Claro. ¿Quieres hablar en mi despacho? -me lo preguntó, pero no espero a que yo dijera sí o no. Se limpio la boca con una servilleta, se disculpo y se levantó, siempre como un ejemplo de buenos modales. Yo me limite a seguirlo en silencio y arrastrando mis pies por la alfombra.

Ayrton Carrow es un hombre poco comprendido. El nació en Irlanda y hace veinte años, llegó a la reserva como un mochilero. Se enamoró, tanto de mi tía Mary como de la sencillez de la vida tribal. A el no le gusta hablar de su anterior vida, siempre huye de las preguntas. Todo lo que sé sobre él, es lo que mi mamá me hablo cuando erá un niño.

 _Tú padrino es hijo de una familia británica adinerada. Solo un millonario excéntrico construye una mansión en medio de la nada y lejos de sus tierras. Parece que se cansó de la alcurnia y por eso se embarco en un viaje hasta el rincón más perdido que podía encontrar en todo Estados Unidos_

No es de extrañar que los lugareños dudaran mucho de el y que lo considerarán como alguien de poco fiar. Pero para mí, es la mejor persona de toda la reserva, lo más cercano a una figura paterna que tengo. Siempre ha sido paciente conmigo, fue quien me enseño a pescar y solía llevarnos a Alan y a mí a acampar los fines de semana. Nos trato como a dos hermanos y nos mostró toda clase de plantas en el bosque y a como orientarnos en un mar de árboles. Quizás no debí dejar a mí tío como ultimo recurso, debí hablar con el hace meses.

El abrió la puerta y me hizo una seña para que pasará primero. Observe intrigado el gran despacho de color marfil y el suelo tapizado con una impecable alfombra verde esmeralda. A mi derecha había un gran mapa de Estados Unidos marcado con unos banderines, y salpicado por muchos post-it garabateados. En la pared izquierda estaba colgado un tablero con recortes de periódicos. Y frente a mí estaba un enorme escritorio de caoba con tallados muy elaborados. Note los montones de rollos de papel que estaban dispersos sobre el escritorio, y al final me distraje con el enorme retrato de mi madrina colgado en la pared detrás del escritorio. Era tan gigantesco que parecía de tamaño natural.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó mi tío, viendo el cuadro- La mande pintar como regalo para mi esposa, mucho antes de que su enfermedad… la superará.

Juntos observamos las pinceladas precisas con las cuales el artísta plasmo la imagen de mi madrina. Ella nos observaba apacible de pie junto a un roble con hojas otoñales. Sus labios carnosos de color cereza tenía esa dulce sonrisa que ella me dedicaba cuando niño cada vez que quería consolarme. El realismo del cuadro hacía que pareciera una pintura digna de un museo de arte.

-Se ve tan real -comente, sentí el recorrido de un estremecimiento por la columna dorsal mientras observaba la imagen. Note que los ojos rasgados de mí tía me _observaban_ – Casi parece una foto tomada ayer.

-El mejor artista del país. -coincidió mi tío, entonces palmeo mi hombro y me indico que ocupara uno de los dos asientos frente a su escritorio. Él rodeo su escritorio y se quedó de pie bajo la pintura de su fallecida esposa – Ahora sí. Cuéntame ¿qué quieres preguntarme?

-Tío… esto… Creo que hay un problema… en la reserva -no quise decir que yo tenía un problema, porque realmente no lo tenía y no quería explicar mis presentimientos.

-¿Qué problema? -el enderezó su postura para encararme. Ahora abandonaba el tono cálido de su voz y adopto el aire del detective trabajando.

-¿Conoces a Sam Uley?

-¿Él tiene un problema o él _es_ el problema? - Sonreí emocionado al sentir un poco de comprensión.

-Él es.-procedí a explicarle lo que había contado a Eida horas antes, en especial lo sucedido en el funeral. No ahorre en detalles, le conté todo con pelos y señales.

Mi padrino me escuchó con educada paciencia, asentía un par de ocasiones y con gestos me animó a continuar hablando. Su ceño se frunció para cuando termine de hablar.

-¿Te han dicho algo directamente? -negué con un meneo de la cabeza - ¿Te encararon? -volví a negar - ¿Hallaste algo extraño muy cerca de tí? ¿Algo más fuera de lugar? -negué a todas sus preguntas. -¿No crees que lo estas sobre pensando demasiado?

-Pe.. pero ¡Tío! Desaparecieron como si nada, y al volver ¡cambiaron radicalmente! Nada es normal en ellos.

-Son adolescentes, los adolescentes suelen hacer cosas así. -argumento, y yo lo mire con miedo.

-¿También vas a creer que son "protectores de la reserva"? -él se encogió de hombros.

-Son niños jugando a héroes -reconoció – Y sí, los cambios bruscos pueden ser algo extraños. Pero no es nada de que preocuparse, en todo caso, son los padres de aquellos chicos quienes deben de preocuparse.

-Sam ya no es un niño.

-Es un adulto, sí. -Meneo la cabeza- No se que esperas oír de mi, Embry. Pero puedo darte consejos. Si quieres.

-Quiero -dije apremiante.

-Mi consejo es este -se sentó al fin y apoyo los codos en su escritorio.-No hagas nada que te ordenen a menos que lo consideres justo, correcto y estés de acuerdo con ello. No dejes que te hostiguen. Sí vuelven a hacerte sentir incomodo, o intentan sobrepasarte o sospechas algo o si simplemente entrás en pánico: Ven a buscarme. No importa el qué. Busca mí ayuda.

-¿Eso es todo?-el no respondió y yo me moleste- ¿Ese es el gran consejo? Tío, no me dices nada que no sepa.

-A veces, lo más obvio no es tan sabido.

-Pero no ayuda al problema que t… que es para la reserva.

-Dijiste que el consejo de ancianos ya declaró que Sam no hace nada malo. Bueno, no puedo hacer nada contra eso. Ellos son la autoridad dentro de la tribu y yo un civil extranjero que trabaja como investigador privado. Estoy atado de manos.

-Así que no harás nada hasta que pase algo grave, ¿verdad? ¿Hace falta una tragedia para que la gente reaccione?

-No podemos juzgar a nadie por un crimen que no se cometió. Tristemente, hijo, así funciona la vida adulta.

-Vaya mierda de vida.-me queje y espere a que el me reprendiera por la guasearía, pero el volvió a asentir.

-Estoy de acuerdo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Advertencia:** A excepción de un par de personajes, ninguno me pertenece. Ambos mundos de fantasía, fusionados, pertenecen a las autoras de Harry potter y Crepúsculo. Yo solo me invento un fanfiction ambientado en el mundo de Harry Potter pero la interacción principal esta con los personajes de Crepúsculo. Esta historia sucede de manera paralela a la historia de Bella Swan y es otra perspectiva._

 **Capítulo V**

 _ **La brecha**_

 ** _POV_ _Embry_**

La mañana de navidad me desperté emocionado. Grite de alegría y cubrí la distancia que había entre mi cuarto y la sala con cuatro largos pasos, unos pobres diez metros. Corrí hasta el árbol para recoger mi regalo y se lo lleve hasta el cuarto de mi madre. Ella aún seguía durmiendo pero yo no mostré ninguna piedad por sus sueños. La agite por los hombros para que se despertará y hacer que abriera mi regalo.

-¡Arriba mamá!

-Dejame tranquila -protesto ella, pero estiro las manos para tomar el paquete. No importa cuantos años tenga, yo siempre seré un niño en navidad.

Volví al árbol para abrir el resto de los regalos. Mi madre me obsequio un nuevo par de tenis, había crecido tanto que mis calzados me apretaban mucho. Así que no me queje. El siguiente regalo era de Alan, un nuevo balón de rugby. Eida debió ponerse de acuerdo con el porque me envió como regalo la camiseta de mi equipo preferido con una nota sarcástica que decía "P _ara que te sientas profesional"._ Kimi me escribió una poesía, que es su equivalente a " _lo siento, me gaste la mesada en caramelos y no tengo que regalarte"._ Y el último regalo era un de parte de Jacob y Quil. Pesa tanto que he estado sospechando que quizás sea una roca, pero para mi sorpresa resultó ser el repuesto que necesitaba para el motor del auto que quería reparar.

-¡Bien! Mil quinientos dolares más y tendré un coche decente para cuando pueda obtener la licencia.

Mi madre llego bostezando al árbol para abrir sus regalos, y definitivamente su regalo preferido fue el de mi padrino. Un nuevo horno eléctrico, que tanto ella había soñado desde que el viejo aparato se descompuso. Desayunamos alegremente en la pequeña cocina hasta que mamá pareció acordarse de algo.

-Vamos Embry, no lo olvidemos.

-¿De qué? -vi como buscaba algo en un cajón.

-El marco de la puerta -me dijó – Hay que marcar tu altura, ¡estoy segura de que creciste cerca de dos metros en este año!

-No exageres, no habré crecido más de diez centímetros. -puse los ojos en blanco, pero la complací parándome firme junto al marco en donde ella ha estado marcando, con una navaja, el progreso de mi altura desde que soy capaz de ponerme de pie.

Graciosamente ella se paro de puntillas y estiro sus brazos todo lo que le era posible para poner la palma de su mano en mi cabeza y así señalar el lugar donde debía marcar. Cuando lo tuvo, me aparte para ver la diferencia. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que había crecido más de dos palmos y medio.

-Esto hace un total de… un metro con ochenta – mi madre me miro orgullosa. -¡Realmente eres un gigante!

Más tarde salí de casa para visitar a mis amigos. Fuí hasta la casa de Quil y le dí las gracias. Allí estaba también su abuelo y le salude con un apretón de manos antes de desearle feliz navidad. Antes de irme, la madre de Quil trató de ponerme un enorme sueter.

-Abrigate, cariño. ¿No ves que está nevando?

-No lo había notado -trate de ocultar mi sarcasmo y acepte sin rechistar la ropa.

Fui caminando en dirección de la casa de Jacob, no habré recorrido más que unas cuantas cuadras y ya sentía que el abrigo de lana comenzaba a sofocarme, sin embargo no me lo quite hasta estar fuera de la vista de la señora Ateara. En casa de Jake me quede para ver la transmisión de unos partidos de basquetball y conversamos sobre mecánica.

Más tarde fui a la casa de mi padrino para almorzar. No fue nada extraordinario. Para la tarde, Aleida y Taylor se sentaron junto al fuego y estaban muy acaramelados con sus abrazos y besos. Para no vomitar sobre la limpia alfombra de mi tío, preferí ir con Alan a su cuarto y jugar a los videojuegos. Pronto Kima se unió a nosotros y formo equipo con su hermano para derrotarme en los juegos de carrera.

La navidad fue perfectamente alegre salvo por la ausencia de dos importantes personas para mi: Mi madrina y mi novia. La casa de los Carrow no estaba precisamente rebosante de alegría, pero no faltaron las risas. Todos sentimos la ausencia de los villancicos que mi madrina solía cantar, o el aroma de las galletitas de coco que preparaba para la tarde.

Me sentía muy molesto por ver a Aleida y su novio besuquearse en el sofá, porque me hacía acordar de mi Novia, quien no podía ni siquiera llamar para desearle una muy feliz navidad.

Así puedo describir mis días posteriores a la navidad: Molestia y frustración. La mañana siguiente me desperté de mal humor, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y por suerte mi madre me dejo solo en casa. Fui a casa de Jacob y con el me refugie el resto del día hablando de los arreglos que podría hacer a nuestros coches y los repuestos que esperamos cazar en la chatarrera. A pesar de que disfruto estar con mi amigo, yo pase otro día más aburrido y molesto.

La mañana siguiente salí a la calle a patear la nieve y escuche a la anciana de la Sra. Phillips gritandome por no-se-que-cosa-de-sus-gatos. Me dirigí a la playa para ver lo triste y vació que estaba y así no sentir que era el único con una patética vida aburrida. Las olas del mar barrieron la nieve de la playa y de alguna manera el ruido me sirvió para calmar los nervios que sentía. Me fui a casa para comer los restos de los restos de la cena de navidad y me acoste en mi cama para mirar el techo. Y luego trate de desahogarme con una de las revistas de Playboy que mis amigos y yo habíamos conseguido de "contrabando". Nada. Simplemente no soportaba. La navidad se fue y se llevo toda su magia y la alegría. Me quede vació y con un hueco.

-Embry, mi hijo. -me susurro mi madre durante el deseayuno- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada -gruñi.

-No parece que sea nada. Cuéntame, mi chico. Por favor. Puedo ayudarte. Solo dime…

-¡Mamá! -casi vocifere – dejame desayunar tranquilo. Por favor. No me pasa nada, ¡solo quiero estar tranquilo!

Mi madre me miro apenada pero decidió no insistir. No me permití sentirme avergonzado por gritarle a mamá, yo me sentía molesto por tantas preguntas que no podía responder.

-¿Porqué estás tan molesto? -me preguntó mi tío esa misma noche.- Tu madre esta algo preocupada.

-¡Qué no me pasa nada! Caray. ¿Porqué de pronto a todos le interesa mi vida?

-Nos preocupamos porque te queremos.

-Aja, claro. Cuéntame algo más -respondí tan grosero como nunca lo había sido con mi tío y no comprendo como es que no me castigo en ese momento.

-Solo tienes que decir que sientes -su expresión se mantuvo firme en todo momento, parecía una rara mezcla de paciencia con algo más que torcía su labio hacía abajo, ¿era acaso desagrado?

-No se. -el siguio esperando - ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No hay porqué. Solo siento que todo me molesta. Parece como si… como si alguien estuviera tocándome las pelotas y no puedo ver quien es. ¿Tiene sentido?

Mi tio bajo rápido la vista para verme de pies a cabezas. ¿Me habrá tomado la frase tan literal? Luego me miro fijamente a los ojos y yo le sostuve la mirada.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Mandarlo todo a la mierda e irte descargando la rabia con un grito?

-Pues sí, sí, me encantaría.

-Algo así hice cuando era apenas dos años mayor que tú ahora. No me quejo de mis resultados -comentó mirando el cuadro de su esposa detrás de el. -Pero por ahora te recomiendo que no te salgas de la reserva. Ve al bosque a maldecir todas las veces que quieras y luego vuelve a casa.

Ese fue el consejo más raro que recibí de él. Cuando salí del despacho de mi tio me percate que tanto Aleida como Taylor estaban gritándose en las escaleras. ¡No sabía que esa habitación estuviera insonorizada!

-¡¿Y se puede saber que esperas que haga?! ¿Qué te lea el pensamiento o qué?

-¡Pues no es tan mala idea! A lo mejor así aprendes a notar las directas que te digo …-Ella llevaba su cabello recogido en un moño desordenado y me permitía una lujosa vista de sus venas marcandose en su cuello.

-¡Qué directas ni que indirectas! Tú lo que haces es hablar con acertijos. -Entonces el pareció notarme y escondió algo en su bolsillo.

-Si prestaras un poquito de atención cuando te hablo, pero ¡NO! TU CEREBRO MINÚSCULO NO PUEDE PRESTAR ATENCIÓN A NADA QUE NO SEA UN MALDITO HIPOGR…

-¡AAAAAH TU GANAS! -gritó asustado y sacudiendo sus brazos de forma ridícula sobre su cabeza-¡Tienes razón! ¡Soy idiota, perdoname! -y se puso de rodillas ante ella. Vi a Aleida enderezarse y ladeo su cabeza como siempre hace cuando se confunde.

-¿Qué? - Taylor no dijo nada, solo la miro a ella, luego me vio a mi y volvio la vista a ella. Así un par de veces hasta que Aleida pareció entender algo, ella se volteo y ahora descubrió que existo.

-Ah… eh, Embry… Perdoná, ¿hace cuanto que estas … ?- su rostro logro palidecer más de lo normal y creo que pude ver las venas azules en sus mejillas.

-Acabo de salir del despacho de tu padre… ¿Esta todo bien? - Y la respuesta obvia era que no, pero ambos se apuraron a decir que todo estaba de maravilla.-De acuerdo… si ustedes dicen… Yo me voy ya.

Por una razón que tampoco entiendo me sentía muy incomodo. Baje las escaleras en dos en dos hasta que me encontré cara a cara con Taylor. El tipo es tan delgado que parece una especie de esqueleto con un disfraz de piel, ¿Qué podía Aleida encontrar de atractivo en el ? Y, ¿Cómo es que el se atrevía a gritarle a ella? Le fruncí el ceño con bastante furia, la suficiente como para que el se estremezca y se haga a un lado de mi camino. Yo no le dí más importancia y deje la casa.

Mi mal humor comenzó a evaporarse el día que Karina regresaría. ¡Qué emoción! No podía ver la hora para ir y tomarla de esa pequeña cintura de avispa que tiene y morder sus labios. Cuando desperté no encontré a mamá, ella fue temprano al trabajo. Desayune varias tostadas y fui a caminar por toda la reserva en busca de mis amigos y pasar un rato el tiempo.

En el camino a casa de mi novia pude ver a una anciana caminando, arrastraba un gran carrito cargado de ramas secas y chucherías. Ella caminaba lento para sortear cada charco que hubiera en su camino, de modo que no tarde en alcanzarla. Por la gran joroba de espalda pude reconocer que es la vieja de Kendra.

-Buenos días Señora. -me posicione a su lado. La anciana se detuvo con confusión. Me observo entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Esperame un momentito. -Saco de su bolsillo unos viejos lentes de montura negra y se los coloco. Su expresión paso a la sorpresa al reconocerme – Ah, ah, que eres Embry. ¿Cómo estas muchacho?

-¿Porque camina sin sus lentes? -Ella se rió a la vez que se ruborizaba.

-Ay, mi niño. Estos lentes solo me sirven para ver de cerca. Mis otros lentes se han roto, ¡torpe de mí! -La anciana Kendra tenía un aspecto lastimero. Su cuerpo delgado parecía una percha, vestía un vestido negro largo y un chal verde esmeralda. Y su cabello canoso parecía paja seca que ardería con la más mínima chispa. Sentí una punzada de lástima.

-Si quiere, puedo ayudarla con sus cosas… -me ofrecí, quería que dijera que no, pero me sentía obligado a dar un poco de ayuda.

-¡Ay, por favor! No sabes cuanto te agradezco -dejo que tomara el carrito y ella se acomodo su bolso en su hombro.- Ya no hay tantos niños amables, tienes un corazón muy noble, mi muchacho. - Ella volvió a mirarme e intento estirar la espalda para verme mejor la cara.

-No todos somos maleducados – force una sonrisa. Con una mano que parecía una garra, la vieja me tomo del brazo y recargo parte de su peso en mí para caminar.

-Oh sí, sí. Hay jovencitos que aún muestran respeto por los mayores. Hablando de mayores, ¡que grande estas! ¿Tú madre te alimenta bien? -sentí que ella apretaba un poco más mi brazo. Esperaba que no comenzara a quejarse de que estaba desabrigado y que podría resfriarme.

-Claro, como todos mis vegetales – respondí mecánicamente por cortesía. No me sentía interesado de lo que sea que pudiera hablar con ella. Solo quería dejarla en su casa e ir junto a Jacob.

-Bien, me parece bien. Un muchachito como tú debe comer bien. ¿Te gustaría comer unas galletas prepare anoche? Te gustarán, me acuerdo que …

Y mi mente bajo el interruptor de mis oidos para dejar de oirla. Divague distraidamente hasta que ella me hizo la pregunta más rara.

-¿... de pasaje?

-¿Pasar qué cosa? -Ella me miraba con ojos impacientes.

-El rito de pasaje, cariño. Ya no eres un niño y tienes que convertirte en hombre. -me reí incrédulo.

-Eso es para los Quileute, soy Makah. -Ella chasqueo la lengua

-Naciste y creciste en esta reserva, ¿cierto? Para mí, eres Quileute. Y como todo buen miembro de esta tribu haz de hacer el rito. -lo dijo con tal convicción que me dio la impresión de que ella esperaba que me quitará la camiseta en ese momento y salga corriendo al bosque para iniciar mi primera caza.

-Eh, creo que esas tradiciones estan algo… -no encontraba palabras para salirme de aquel momento embarazoso.

Ya nos acercabamos a su casa cuando ella detuvo la marcha para mirarme. Entonces tomo mi mano y puso mi palma hacia arriba. Su largo dedo indice empezo a recorrer los trazos que había en mi mano. Muy concentrada emitió un par de gruñidos guturales.

-Debe ser pronto -hablo con voz profunda – sí, va a ser pronto. Las tradiciones existen por algo y no deben olvidarse. Debes hacerlo pronto. Lo harás pronto.

Me estremecí sin quererlo. Ella bajo mi mano con suaves palmadas y me miro con una sonrisa tierna.

-Tranquilo, la lectura es gratis, por ayudarme. - con una amplia sonrisa tomo su carro y lo arrastro el camino hasta su casa de tablas. La anciana Kendra, se gana la vida _leyendo_ el futuro para los crédulos y vendiendo amuletos para los turistas.

Nunca creí en esas charlatanerías y no iba a hacerlo ahora. Trate de sacudirme esas ideas de la cabeza mientras bajaba unas cuantas cuadras más para llegar a casa de mi novia. La sola idea de ir con la cara pintada como un indio por el bosque con un arco y flechas me resulto tan ridícula que me puse a reír.

-¡Embry! ¿Me extrañaste, mi amor? -gritaba Karina mientras corría en dirección a mi. Impaciente como siempre, no quiso esperarme en la puerta y debió de haber salido cuando me vio por la ventana.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? -La tome de la cintura, la levante en el aire para dar un par de vueltas. Con un beso fue que empece a tener la mejor tarde que tuve en semanas.

 ** _POV_ _Aleida_**

Y entonces termino el año. La mañana del uno de enero me encontró tumbada en la cama sin fuerzas para levantarme. Permanecí quieta en aquella incomoda posición, tumbada boca a abajo y con el cuello girado a un lado para tener la mejilla recostada en la almohada. Ya no tenía sueño para seguir durmiendo, ni tenía interes en levantarme. _¿Para qué?_ No hay nada para hacer, cualquier tarea del hogar lo puede hacer la propia elfina, que para eso esta. ¿Kimana? Hoy, mi padre tiene día libre. ¡Qué cumpla con su papel de padre aunque sea un día!

Cuando mi cuello emitio sus primeras protestas de dolor lo ignore. Seguí quieta sin pensar en nada más que escuchar el ritmo de mis respiraciones. Continue hasta que sentí la necesidad de ir al baño a cubrir mis necesidades primarias. Sopese unos momentos si valía la pena levantarme y volver a la cama o si debía hacer otra cosa. _¿Cómo qué?_ No veía razón para esforzarme, ahí esta mi varita para solucionar cualquier trivialidad con magia..

Continue quieta hasta que el dolor del cuello y de mi necesidad por orinar me abrumaron por completo. Me levante de la cama sintiendo mi cuerpo como si fuera de plomo. Me arrastre hasta el baño e hice todo lo que debía hacer, y aunque tampoco me apetecía, también me di una ducha. Cuando terminaba de secarme, oí que alguien tocaba la puerta de mi baño con tres pequeños golpes.

-¿Eida? -llamó mi padre.

-¿Sí? -respondi con voz monocorde.

-¿Haz visto a Taylor? No lo ví esta mañana.

-Ya se fue -respondí con simpleza. Me cubri con una bata del baño y envolví mi cabello con una toalla como si fuera un turbante. Al abrí la puerta me encontre con una mirada de desconcierto de mi padre.

-¿Se fué? -repitió mis palabras - ¿Dónde?

-A Nueva York -me encogí de hombros con total naturalidad. Daba por hecho que el comprendería, pero parece ser que no era tan obvio. Así que cogí un poco más de aire y le explique – Terminamos a noche.

-¿Por qué? -inquirió con un tono de voz que sonaba algo asustado. No creía que a papá le agradara tanto Taylor. Había actuado tan serio y distante con el que había supuesto que solo era amable con él por el simple hecho ser novio de su hija mayor.

-Pues porqué no le gusta La Push, papá. ¿No te diste cuenta? Hace meses quería volver a la gran ciudad. Se quedaba solo porque yo se lo pedía -y dicho eso, decidí que no quería seguir con la conversación y menos con el estomago vacío. La verdad es que ya ni quería hablar del tema, sin embargo, mi padre es obstinado.

-¿Y porque no le gusta el lugar te ha dejado? Es un motivo inmaduro y estúpido -El me seguía de cerca.

-No, yo termine con el. Y, ¿tú crees? -Entre a la cocina y no me sorprendió para nada ver el desayuno esperándome. Tostadas, mermelada, té como a mi me gusta. Jinx estaba ocupada limpiando los platos.

-¿Por qué terminaste con el? -volvió a preguntarme - ¿Te hizo algo malo?

-Pensé que había dicho que a el no le gusta la reserva.

-Lo dijiste, pero no tiene sentido. Se veían tan felices juntos -Él se sentó frente a mi mientras yo trataba de centrarme en pasar la mermelada en la tostada.

-La cosa fue enfriándose, Papá. No le gusta la reserva, quería volver a la ciudad para terminar sus estudios, seguir su carrera. Aquí no iba a poder. Así que terminamos.

-¿Y si en vez de terminar, porque no te fuiste con el? - Lo mire con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Me estas echando?

-Claro que no.- No logre interpretar su expresión

-Entonces, ¿quieres que me vaya lejos?

-Si por mi fuera, no te irías nunca. Pero eres libre de irte como de quedarte. La pregunta es, ¿por qué te separaste de el? La localización es una nimiedad para una pareja que se ama. ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

Sentí una punzada de irritación por su insistencia. No podía sentir el dulce sabor en la lengua ni apreciar la acidez del limón en mi té. Mastique deliberadamente más lento para ganar algo de tiempo para pensar en la mejor forma de cortar ese dialogo tan pesado.

-Simplemente se ha enfriado la relación. Además, Kimana me necesita a…

-Kimana me tiene. -contra argumento - No tienes porque quedarte por ella.

-Tú trabajo te absorbe demasiado tiempo. Además, si te pasa algo, ¿quién la cuidara? Y no digas que tía Tifanny; es nomaj, nunca podrá entenderla. -Mi padre apretó la mandíbula, sentí claramente su mirada analizando cada linea de mi rostro. Supe que el tema no había terminado, estaba apunto de decir algo hasta que yo decidí ponerme de pie abruptamente.

-Bueno, ya tengo que irme. -el se sobresalto de la sorpresa. No esperaba esa reacción de mi parte.

-¿Dónde irás?

-Iré a visitar a … -me colgue un segundo, iba a decir "amigas" pero la verdad es que hace mucho no visitaba a nadie, la unica relación social que tenía era con mi ex novio.- Visitare a la tía Tiffany.

Mi padre me observo sin creerse la obvia mentira, pero yo me mantuve firme y al final el tuvo que ceder.

-De acuerdo -asintió con un gesto solemne – Dale mis saludos.

Una vez secado mi cabello y bien vestida, salí de casa sin realmente dirigirme a donde mi madrina. No tenía ganas de ir y sentirme interrogada por mis decisiones. Tampoco me apetecía cruzarme con Embry, aunque lo más posible es que el este en casa de su _novia_ dándose besos. No, ahora no me apetecía ver parejas, ni romances, ni nada parecido. Hoy iba a procesar un nuevo duelo, la ruptura de una larga relación y decirle adiós a todos los planes que había hecho entorno al _innombrable._

Sin proponerlo, recordé una vez más las ultimas palabras que nos gritamos en la noche, bajo las sombras de un solitario árbol en medio de la calles. Sus palabras, sus gestos, sus planes, yo no me sentía incluida. De hecho, hace meses sentía que una brecha se formaba entre nosotros. Una brecha que no podía soldar ni reparar aunque lo trate con todos los métodos que podía. Ni siquiera un encantamiento se me ocurría para superarlo y el… El ni siquiera se preocupo en darse cuenta cuando comenzamos a decaer.

-No seas idiota, Ale, no seas idiota. Si hubieras hablado más claro hace meses. ¡Esto no estaría pasando! -Me reproche en voz alta. - ¡Bah! Ni con señales de humo habría entendido el problema. Solo me prestaría atención si tuviera un duendecillo volando frente a mi nariz. - Gracias a todo lo sagrado, no había nadie en la calle o pensarían que estoy loca por gritarme a mi misma.

No, las cosas ya estaban dichas. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Se fue y no le importo mirar atrás. Con dos movimientos de varitas recogió sus cosas, utilizo la chimenea y se fue para no volver.

-¿No es un poco temprano para que estés por la calle? -Me sobresalte al oir a alguien hablando a mi espaldas. Me gire rápido y lleve la mano a donde ocultaba mi varita. Es una fortuna que no lo haya quitado, porque frente a mí estaban Jacob y Quill. Ambos se desatornillaron de la risa al verme tan sorprendida.

-¡Jo, tranquila! No queríamos interrumpir tu monologo -Quill levanto las manos en señal de paz

-No estaba monologando -sentí el rubor en mis mejillas y la vergüenza. Espero que no hayan escuchado demasiado

-No, solo hablabas con el duendecillo que vuela frente a tu nariz -Jacob se carcajeo, mi rubor subió hasta la naciente de mi cabello.

-Serán idiotas. Como sea, ¿qué hacen aquí aparte de molestarme?

-Dábamos un paseo, como tu. Pensamos en que sería una idea genial ir a la playa a nadar un poco. ¿Te gustaría ir? -ofreció Jacob.

-¿Estás loco? El agua debe estar helada.

-Mejor, te entumeces y dejas de sentir el frío. -aseguro Quill.

-Sí, no es para tanto. -Jacob apoyo las palabras de su amigo - Ya verás que al entrar no sentirás frió.

-Dudo muchísimo – _aunque con una poción para el frió podría aguantar un poco…_ ¿Pero en que estoy pensando? No puedo ir a tomarme una poción para pasar el rato con dos no maj. Negue con la cabeza para mi misma. - Van a ganarse una buena neumonitis.

Ambos se rieron bastante. Yo los observe en silencio esperando a que se callaran un poco. Note con algo de desinterés que estaban mucho más alto que la ultima vez que los vi. ¿Cuándo los vi por ultima vez? ¿En Halloween cuando acompañe a Kima a pedir dulces? Sí. En esas fechas, ambos se veían algo más bajos y delgados. Ahora podía notar que las ropas le ajustaban más de lo normal. Recordé con nostalgia aquellos días en los que yo era muchísimo más alta que ellos.

-Si no quieres ir a nadar, podríamos hacer otra cosa. -comento Jacob.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos al billar? -propuso Quill - ¿Juegas, Eida?

-Ah, nunca jugué… -comencé a decir, pero Quill interrumpió.

-¡Pues te enseñamos! -Quill no dudo en tomarme de la mano y llevarme consigo en donde sea que se juegue al billar. Jacob nos siguió sin problema y distraídamente empezó a explicarme las reglas del juego.

Llegamos a la taberna de la reserva que, curiosamente, seguía abierto a altas horas de la mañana. Solo quedaba un borracho dormido en una esquina, los empleados limpiaban las mesas y había una familia desayunando en una esquina, por las pintas, supuse que eran turistas. El bar era sencillo, con una larga barra de madera bien lustrada. Mesas repartidas por las paredes y cerca del centro había dos mesas grandes de madera, con la parte superior de verde y con varios agujeros en los lados y las esquinas.

Al principio no comprendí nada de las reglas, aunque algo de claridad tomo el juego cuando vi la gran mesa. Jacob puso en mis manos un largo palo de madera mientras Quill acomodaba las bolas de colores ayudándose con una especie de plantilla triangular.

-Recuerda, solo tienes que golpear la bola blanca. ¿Entiendes? -yo le mire algo perdida.

-Solo la blanca -repetí y eso le causo bastante gracia.

-Jugando entenderás las reglas. Solo mira. -Sin cruzarse palabras, Quill fue primero a ubicarse al otro lado de la mesa, frente al vértice que formaba las bolas de colores enumeradas. El posiciono la bola blanca frente a sí mismo.

-Apostamos 15 dolares al primero que las meta todas -dijo Quil y luego acomodo el palo entre sus dedos y lo movió rítmicamente adelante y hacía atrás mientras su mirada se concentraba en las bolas. Cuando considero que era momento, apresuró el palo para golpear la bola blanca.

 _Clinck, clinck. Clink_. La bola blanca se estrello con el resto y desarmo el triangulo. Las bolas recorrieron por toda la mesa, rebotaron por los bordes y volvieron a rebotar al chocar entre sí. Finalmente se detuvieron en posiciones aleatorias. Ninguna bola entro por los orificios que había repartido en el perimetro.

Quill se aparto y Jacob se acerco a la mesa en busca de la bola blanca. Si tocar nada más que el palo, imito los movimientos de Quill. Las bolas volvieron a desplazarse con aleatoriedad por todos lados. Una bola amarilla entro por una esquina. Jacob celebro a la par que Quil gruñía. Observe fascinada mientras Jacob repetía la operación de ubicar la bola blanca, apuntar y golpear. De nuevo metió otro par de bolas de colores. Al tercer tiro las hizo volar pero ya no entro ninguna más.

– Tú turno. - Jacob se rió de mi expresión al verme

-Ustedes me trajeron para desplumarme -los acuse y por la falsa expresión de inocencia de los dos, supe que así era. Era su manera "legal" de obtener dinero.

Contuve un suspiro y me acerque a la mesa. Torpemente trate de imitar lo que había visto hace unos momentos, aunque no tenía idea de como hacerlo. Pensé que sería sencillo, es solo apuntar. Pero, ¿a donde? ¿Cómo se que entraran al agujero? Apure el palo para golpear a la bola blanca, y mi primer intento fue tan desastroso como sospeche. La punta del bastón rozo a la bola blanca, y está se desplazo con pereza hasta chocar con una bola verde. Apenas se separaron y luego retrocedieron para estar juntas. Ambos chicos estallaron a carcajadas.

Trate de salvaguardar la poca dignidad que me quedaba mientras Quil tomaba mi lugar en la mesa. Oí que me daba las gracias por posicionar tan maravillosamente la bola para el. _Te partiría el culo si_ _jugáramos_ _a gobstone_ _s_ _._ _Pensé_ miserablemente. Quil metió la bola verde al agujero que tenía en lado derecho de la mesa.

Era ya turno de Jacob cuando escuche que la puerta de la taberna se habría. La enorme figura de Sam ingreso al local, flanqueado por otros dos gorilones enormes, Jared y Paul. Los mire sin interés, pero parecía que la presencia de los tres perturbo a mis acompañantes. Jacob fallo de forma estrepitosa la bola blanca y golpeo una de color.

-¡Bien! Mi turno -lo dije con menos animo del que pretendía imprimir en mi voz. Jacob se aparto dando un par de maldiciones, hacia que mereciera una buena lavada de boca con un hechizo de limpieza.

-¿Porque crees que vinieron? -susurro Quil a Jacob, podía oírlos por la cercanía.

-¿Para emborracharse quizás?

-Es algo temprano, tendrían que estar tumbados, desmayados en algún lugar.

-Por las ojeras, parece que están apunto de desmayarse.

Mi ser tenía más interés en el cuchicheo que en tratar de golpear correctamente la pelota. Cuando lance el palo para adelante, falle una vez más y no le dí importancia. Me resigne que hoy pagaría el almuerzo de estos dos.

-Ups, falle otra vez -me reí sola. Me voltee a verlos algo confundida. Ambos seguían viendo al trío de gigantes y parecían estar preocupados. -¿Chicos?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Quill

-Es tu turno -le señale la mesa.

-Ah, sí. Voy. -Y distraído como estaba, ejecuto una jugada peor que la mía. ¡Increíble!

-Muy bien. Algo malo pasa aquí. ¿Qué es? -los mire extrañada. Jacob me miró seriamente.

-No es nada.

- _Ellos_ no parecen nada. - Señale al trío con un movimiento de mi cabeza. - Embry me comento algo de no se que secta.

Quil y Jacob me chitaron al mismo tiempo con desesperación. De inmediato, ambos me obligaron a dar la espalda a la barra y se pararon a cada lado mío y poniendo hombro con hombro.

-No hables tan fuerte -me susurro Jacob.

-¿Qué les pasa a los dos? -sisee furiosa, aunque en susurros.

-Mierda, nos están viendo – dijo Quil, que había espiado sobre su hombro. Yo me cruce de brazos esperando a que dijeran algo.

-La cosa es más seria, Eida. -me susurro Jacob – Muy seria.

-¿Sería en que sentido?

-Turbio -respondió Quil y eso no me dijo nada.

-Aclarate. Embry solo dijo que actúan como una secta. ¿Pero en que están metidos que ustedes parecen cagarse en las patas?

-No sabemos -Jacob seguía susurrando. - Solamente sabemos que nos vigilan a los tres.

-¿En serio? -Me voltee ligeramente para ver sombre mi hombro a Sam y compañía. Los tres estaban tomando algo en unas jarras. ¿Será cerveza? No distinguí la bebida, porque justo ese momento ellos volvían para vernos. Tenían unas miradas inquisitivas, sombrías. Podría intimidarme, pero decidí que tres Nomaj musculosos no son nada de preocuparme. Aunque me puse en los zapatos de los amigos de mi primo, ¿porque les inquietaba tanto? Rompí el contacto visual que mantuve con esos tres.

-¿Porque dices que los vigilan? -pregunte.

-Nos miran constantemente -susurro Quil. - Donde sea, cuando sea. Pasan cerca de nosotros y nos miran como si nos midieran.

-Creemos que quieren captarnos.

-Para lo que sea que ellos hagan – supuse y ambos asintieron. -Vinieron por refrescos, no para espiarlos. No sean paranoicos.

-No tienes idea… -me dijo Jacob.

-Jake. Sí tanto te asustan, pide ayuda a la policía -me encogí de hombros.

-Ya lo hable con Charlie, pero dice que no hay problema con ellos. Que son "ejemplares" - hizo las comillas con los dedos.

-También hablamos con el consejo de ancianos, pero ellos adoran a Sam – se quejó Quil.

-Y Embry ya consultó con tu padre, incluso él dijo que no pasa nada malo y que nada puede hacer.- añadió Jacob con desespero.

Yo solo los mire ampliamente. No se me ocurría en que podían meterse que tanto miedo pudiera estar dando.

-Muy bien. Ya que ni la policía hará nada, ni los ancianos y ni mi padre, entonces díganmelo a mí.

-¿Cómo? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Díganme a mi si Uley y compañía los molesta. Yo los pondré en su lugar -Sonreí divertida imaginándome el mal de ojo que podría echarle a tres nomaj desprevenidos. No era correcto, pero una jugarreta inocente no haría daño a nadie y serviría de escarmiento.

-Estas loca, Carrow -dijo Jacob. -¿Qué podría hacerle una chica como tu a tres locos inyectados con esteroides?

-Te sorprenderías, Black. Como sea. Podemos seguir jugando, o ir a almorzar. Yo invito.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas y al parecer prefirieron huir de la taberna antes que terminar el juego. Camino a la salida me gire para ver de nuevo al trío que tanto terror sembraban entre mis acompañantes. Mi mirada se cruzo con la de ellos. Jared y Paul exhibían amplias sonrisas burlonas, la arrugas de sus ojos indicaban que trataban de reprimir carcajadas. Solo Sam mantenía una seriedad inquebrantable.

 _Si no fuera por la distancia, juraría que ellos escucharon lo que decíamos._ Fruncí el ceño, menee la cabeza para mi misma y me apresure a salir del lugar. Con la distancia y los susurros, es imposible que hayan oído nada. Y aun así no me quitaba la sensación de que se reían de mí.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Advertencia:** A excepción de un par de personajes, ninguno me pertenece. Ambos mundos de fantasía, fusionados, pertenecen a las autoras de Harry potter y Crepúsculo. Yo solo me invento un fanfiction ambientado en el mundo de Harry Potter pero la interacción principal esta con los personajes de Crepúsculo. Esta historia sucede de manera paralela a la historia de Bella Swan y es otra perspectiva._

 **Capítulo VI**

 _ **La comunidad**_

 _ **POV Aleida**_

-Buenos días -entre al comedor restregándome los ojos en un intento por quitarme el sueño que sentía. Pude sentir la mirada inquisitiva de mi padre sobre mí y yo lo ignore olímpicamente.

Me apetecía quedarme con mi pijama puesta, una vieja camisilla holgada y unos pantalones tan cortos que casi parecían ropa interior. Mi pelo lo recogí en un desordenado moño para no tener que peinarlo.

-Buenas noches. -respondió a mi saludo, mi hermana comenzó a reírse. Yo mire a ambos con confusión y mi expresión basto para que hasta mi padre se riera.

-¿Qué es gracioso? -frote mis mejillas esperando encontrar el rastro de alguna baba seca.

-¿No viste que hora es? -pregunto Alan- Son las ocho. De la noche.

Lo mire tratando de procesar la información. Me desconcentre por un instante cuando Jinx coloco un plato de pollo horneado con papas cocidas frente a mi. Parpadee dos veces más.

-¿No tendrías que estar en Ilvermony? -le pregunte, mis dos hermanos volvieron a reírse de mí.

-Todavía no termina mis vacaciones de invierno -me respondió él.

-Parece que estas trabajando demasiado. ¿A que hora volviste ayer del hospital?

-Papá, ella no sabe ni que día es. -Dijo mi hermano entre risas.

-Tuve clases, horas de prácticas en el hospital y luego estudiar para un exame… -un bostezo interrumpió mi respuesta.

-¿Y tomaste el examen o te has olvidado? -pregunto mi hermano, por su sonrisa sádica pude notar que el esperaba ver mi cara de desesperación.

-No se. ¿Qué día es hoy? Después del examen vine a dormir.-La cara decepcionada de mi hermano me lleno de satisfacción.

-Ale, ¿porqué no tienes vacaciones? -pregunto mi hermana.

-Ya tuve vacaciones -Kima no se veía convencida – No es como en la escuela, estoy en otro nivel.

-Aunque sea otro nivel, debes descansar.- -Mi padre estaba más atento cortando un trozo de pollo que mirarme- No querrás desmayarte en pleno hospital. Me da pena el susto que se llevarán los pacientes. - Su tono estaba cargado con falsa pena.

-Por suerte tengo el fin de semana libre para descansar y estud… -me corte y mire a todos tratando de pensar que día era. Cuando fui a dormir todavía era la madrugada del viernes. ¿Y sí hoy era domingo? La sangre huyo de mi rostro hasta mis pies al pensar en todas las tareas que me esperaban la siguiente semana.

-Respira, respira -mi hermano continua burlándose de mí – Trata de no ponerte azul. ¡Es viernes!

Apreté los labios para reprimir el suspiro de alivio, solo me había dormido todo el día. Las mejillas de mi hermano se ponían ya colorados por las risas que estaba teniendo a mis costillas.

-Así que solo tengo que soportarte este fin de semana, ¿eh? Este lunes te iras a la escuela. - Él dejo de reír y se quedo viéndome. - Yo, si fuera tú, me prepararía para los exámenes de fin de curso. Las calificaciones que tienes en cuarto año definen lo que estudiaras el próximo año. -Ensanche mi sonrisa -¡Ay, el colapso nervioso! Los profesores no hacen más que cargarte de deberes hasta dejarte sin ningún minuto para respirar. No me olvido como una chica de la casa Wampus vomito sobre su examen.

-¡Aleida! ¡Estamos cenando! -me reprendió mi padre. Pero ya había conseguido lo que quería. La sonrisa de mi hermano se borro y estaba visiblemente preocupado por el retorno a clases.

Satisfecha de mí misma comencé a picotear mis papas antes de atacar al pollo. La cena prosiguió con mi Padre tratando de hablar sobre temas más agradables. Él anuncio sus planes de realizar una acampada con mi hermano en el ultimo fin de semana de las vacaciones de invierno. Kimana pidió y rogó para ir, pero mi padre se lo negó. Dijo que sería un fin de semana de solo chicos y que no era lugar de una niña.

Dolida y molesta, Kima demostró su despecho cambiando el color de su cabello a rojo furioso a la vez que sus ojos se aguaron en lagrimas.

-¡YO QUIERO IR! -vociferaba entre falsos llantos.

¡Genial! Ahora tenía que dejar a un lado mi desayuno/cena para calmar a mi caprichosa hermana. Le pedí que se calmara, le dije que nada lograría con ese berrinche, ambas lo conocemos y sabemos que no va a cambiar de opinión. La consolé, le discutí y al final termine negociando con una niñita. Le prometí que mañana haríamos todo lo que ella quisiera, incluido un gran cono de helado. Ahora ella lucía radiante de felicidad y se reflejaba en su cabello rosa como chicle.

\- Tú hija -le dije a papá como soltando un suspiro. Apoye mi codo en la mesa y acune mi mejilla en la palma de mi mano. - tiene don para los negocios.

Mi padre soltó una risa – Muy astuta, sin duda sería una buena Slytherin.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

-Jinx no quiere molestar a la joven señora. -los murmullos de la elfina. Ella se acerco lenta y silenciosamente junto a mi con las manos ocultas tras su espalda. Al verla me moleste, ¿por qué ahora no me dejan comer tranquila? La elfina se encogió ante mi mirada – Jinx le pide perdón a la joven señora, Jinx hace lo que le dijeron. Jinx es una buena elfina.

-Dilo ya, ¿qué pasa? -Al verla temblar me arrepentí de hablarle con voz tan dura.- Ella me extendió un sobre cerrado.

-Dijo que es para la joven señora. -dijo con un suave murmullo que apenas oí.

-¿Quién lo manda? -preguntó mi padre.

No escuche que respuesta dio la elfina, su voz desaparecía bajo el sonido del papel rajandose. Dentro había un pergamino dirigido a mí. Todos esperaron expectantes a que yo terminara de leerlo. Mis cejas se juntaron en un fruncido ceño al leer el primer encabezado de la carta.

 _ **Comunidad Mágica de la reserva de La Push**_ _ **.**_

Escrito con tinta roja borgoña y la letra es firme y decidida. Continué mi lectura hasta el final, menee la cabeza de pura sorpresa y lo volví a leer.

-¿Está todo en orden? -Mi padre ya no soportaba esperar.

-No sé… Quiero decir… -tragué saliva para aclararme la garganta – Me invitan a una reunión de magos de La Push.

-¿Cómo? -mi padre sonó incrédulo

-¿Qué es eso? - pregunto mi hermana

-¡Es una broma! -grito mi hermano. De un salto se puso de pie, alargo el brazo y me arrebato la carta. El se alejo rápidamente de mí para que no se lo quitará, yo no intente hacer nada. Alan comenzó a leer en voz alta.

 _ **Estimada Aleida**_ _ **L.**_ _ **Carrow:**_ _Me dirijo a usted, para informar de que esta cordialmente invitada a unirse a la_ _Comunidad Mágica de la reserva de La Push._ _Parte de los deberes de un miembro activo es participar las reuniones convocadas por la presidenta de la comunidad._

 _La próxima reunión tratará sobre la seguridad y prevención de accidentes mágicos en los bosques de la reserva Quileute. Dicha reunión se realizará este sábado a las cinco de la tarde en casa de la presidenta de la comunidad, la señora Kendra Morrison._

 _Es importante su asistencia, solo así se podrá tomar las acciones necesarias para el beneficio de la comunidad mágica y nomaj de La Push._

 _Atentamente, Alden O'Brien. Secretario de_ bla, bla, bla.

Mi hermano levanto la vista hacía mi cuando termino de leer.

-¿Desde cuando te invitan a nada aquí?-me inquirió

-Nunca me habían invitado a nada -respondí. Ambos miramos a Papá.

-¿También te invitaron? -pregunto mi hermano. Mi padre se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Si lo hicieron, mi carta debió perderse. - Jinx profirió un chillido de terror y comenzó a gritar excusas por su torpeza. - Calmate, Jinx.-No uso ninguna voz dura, como lo había hecho yo.- Tu no tienes nada ver en esto. Vete a limpiar lo que sea.

-¿De verdad me han invitado a solo a mí? Dejame ver la carta una vez -le pedí a mi hermano.

-Nop -el trato de esconder la carta en su bolsillo trasero.

-Que me la des. -saque mi varita y la agite una vez – _Accio._

 _-_ ¡Ey! -protesto cuando la carta salio volando hasta mi mano. Lo ignore mientras volvía a leer. Solo se dirigía a mí. No mencionaba "Familia Carrow" ni el nombre de mi padre.

-¿Por qué me invitan?¿Por qué me invitan solo a mí?

-Pues eres parte de la comunidad, todos los hechiceros de la tribu se unen a la comunidad al alcanzar la mayoría de edad. -Me respondió papá.

-Pero antes no me habían invitado.

-Porque antes te fuiste a Nueva York. Ahora tienes ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco meses viviendo aquí? Eres residente de la reserva, así que, parte de la comunidad.

-¿Por qué yo si y tú no? -volví a cuestionar, y tan pronto como lo dije, supe la respuesta.

-¿Preguntas enserio? -el enarco sus cejas -¿Un británico metiendo las narices en asuntos de la tribu? No, ellos no me quieren cerca ni por si acaso.

-Dice que la reunión es por temas de seguridad. Eres un auror, ¡deberías de ser el primer invitado! -Mi padre me sonrió con orgullo narcisista.

-Un poco de xenofobia. Aun si fuera el jefe de la secretaría de defensa mágica, no me invitarían a nada. Y por si te lo preguntas, por la sangre de tu madre te consideran parte de ellos. Ni más ni menos. -Muy tranquilamente mi padre se sirvió una copa de vino. - Ve a la reunión, para quedar bien con los vecinos y hacer algo más de relaciones públicas. Te hará bien.

-¡Pero Aleida me prometió que iríamos al parque! -protesto mi hermana.-¿Que voy a hacer mientras estas en la reunión? ¡Seguro no me dejan entrar por ser pequeña! -se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero. Su cabello volvió a teñirse de rojo.

-Si dejas a tu hermana ir a la reunión, te prometo que el próximo sábado tu y yo haremos todo lo que quieras -propuso mi padre. Y mi hermana acepto sin dudar.

Una vez que terminamos de cenar, por mi parte "desayunar", nos levantamos de la mesa y dejamos que Jinx se hiciera cargo. Fuimos a la sala a escuchar la radio mientras jugábamos y conversamos. No podía evitar a detenerme a mirar a mi familia y sentir lo mucho que extrañaba a Mamá. El hueco que dejo es como el hueco que queda cuando cae un diente. Sabes que debe de estar ahí, pero no lo está.

¿Cómo es que ahora podíamos estar riéndonos sin ella? Vi la blanca sonrisa de papá, era muy amplia y miraba a Kimana mientras ella practicaba a cambiar la forma de su nariz. Cuando note la ausencia de las arrugas en los ojos de mi padre comprendí que su sonrisa no era del todo sincera. Que el debía estar sintiendo el mismo hueco que yo.

Luego de una hora mi hermano estaba rascándose los ojos, tratando de no quedarse dormido. Kimana, por otro lado, se quedo dormida en brazos de papá. Así que el nos envio a todos a la cama. Debido a que había despertado hacía muy poco tiempo, no tenía sueño y sería inutil tratar de conciliarlo, por eso decidí que estudiar un rato. Me acomode en mi escritorio y apague todas las luces, excepto la de mi mesa. Si no podía ver nada más que las páginas, podría concentrarme.

La noche resulto ser opresivamente silenciosa, cualquier mínimo ruido sonaba intenso a la madrugada. Los ronquidos de mi hermano, el viento que azotaba los arboles, las hojas de mi libro cada vez que pasaba página. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Cada vez que los arboles emitian sus quejas ante los feroces vientos yo me estremecía.

 _Calmate y lee, no es que vaya a saltarte algún boggart._ Me dije a mi misma. Di la vuelta la cabeza y vislumbre una silueta oscura detrás de mí. Aspire el aire sonoramente en lugar de emitir un grito, tome mi varita y sin pensarlo dos veces lance un hechizo de repulsión contra el desprevenido perchero. Mis abrigos golpearon con violencia la pared y cayeron al suelo con un sonido sordo.

Contuve el aliento para oír a mi alrededor y solo percibí el estruendo de la tormenta. Un trueno ilumino la noche por un instante y poco después su estruendo rompió el silencio. ¿Por qué me sentía tan inquieta? El clima de La Push no me resulta nada extraño, había vivido con estas tormentas casi toda la vida.

Mi vista se volvió a mi libro. Ya no me apetecía seguir leyendo, tampoco tenía sueño y no había donde ir en plena madrugada con la lluvia y el frío que hacía. ¿Ver algo en la televisión o escuchar la radio? Bostece con solo pensarlo. A sabiendas que me espera un largo día, me propuse ir a servirme una poción de sueños y forzarme otro descanso largo.

Una vez en la cama, y con la taza en mano, me plantee un momento lo que podría esperarme en esa reunión. ¿Que sería? ¿Seguridad en el bosque? Me enviaron la carta un día antes para notificarme que era parte de la comunidad y que tenía el deber de ir a sus reuniones. ¿Acostumbran notificar a tan ultima hora? ¿Esperaban algo de mí? Me ponía ansiosa de solo pensarlo. Mi padre nunca fue bienvenido, mi madre nunca fue invitada por el simple hecho de ser no maj. Sería la primera Carrow en asistir.

Me imaginaba las miradas hostiles con los que me recibirían. Los susurros despectivos. ¿Serían crueles? No, no serían tan malos. ¿O sí? Traté de contar mentalmente cuantas personas seríamos en aquella reunión. Sin duda serían todos adultos, quizás yo sería la persona más joven. La reserva tiene apenas una población total de 350 personas. Una docena más, una docena menos. De esa población, las familias de magos que viven en la reserva se cuentan con los dedos de las manos.

 _La familia O'Brien, Morrison, Evans_. -las tres familias más grandes conté primero. Con cada matrimonio serían seis personas. No tome en cuenta a sus hijos mayores, pues la mayoría se había mudado lejos de la reserva.

- _La señora Phillips y la vieja Kendra_ – las dos brujas más viejas de todo el lugar. La señora Phillips es un poco cascarrabias pero siempre ha sido una atenta niñera conmigo y mis hermanos. Y la vieja Kendra, una vieja algo escalofriante siempre que intenta hacer sus lecturas del futuro, pero nunca fue maliciosa. Ella tiene ganado el puesto como presidenta de la comunidad mágica gracias a que había sido elegido como parte del consejo de ancianos de los Quileute. La única bruja entre los lideres de la reserva. Claro que iba a ser cabeza de las familias mágicas.

 _Van ocho personas. ¿Quién más podría ir?_ Me acorde que Kendra tiene un hijo soltero y dos nietos un poco mayores que yo. Sin duda estarían, así ya son once. Conmigo serán doce. Entonces me quede sin nombres. ¡Que comisión más triste! Decidí tomarme mi poción de un solo trago, no me gustaría quedarme dormida en esas horas, sería vergonzoso. La poción era tan potente que apenas si tuve tiempo de dejar la taza en mi mesita de noche antes de caerme perdida en mis sueños.

 _ **Embry POV**_

¿Cómo arruinar un buen sábado lluvioso? ¡Quedándote dormido en la mitad de una ñoña película que tu novia escogió. Es la doceava vez que vemos la película _El diario de Noah,_ bueno, quizás no lo vimos tantas veces. Pero todas las películas románticas se parecen. Se conocen, se enamoran, el mete la pata, ella se va, luego se reencuentran, se pelean, se reconcilian, pelean y finalmente se juntan y viven felices para siempre.

Quizás solo las escenas más subidas de tono me tuvieron despierto; en cambio, el resto del tiempo batalle por no dormirme y al final perdí. Me dormí y Karina me pillo cuando solté un ronquido. Me despertó con una bofetada. Ella grito y yo respondí con otro grito. Me echo de su casa cuando le pregunte " _Te vino la regla, ¿verdad?"._

Estoy bastante seguro que sí le vino. Salí de su casa gritando peste y culebra contra ella, furioso y molesto. ¿Ahora que hacía el resto del sábado? Camine hasta que me di cuenta de que llegue a la casa de Quil arrastrando los pies por el barro. ¡Al carajo con mis zapatos! Estaba enojado con el barro, con el agua, la lluvia, con Karina, con todo el mundo. Quería correr, pero no tenía idea. Lo único que pienso ahora es que no sería tan mala idea ir con los chicos. Cualquier estupidez que surgiera sería mejor que nada.

-¡Eh! ¡Quil! -lo llame desde la entrada. Silbe dos veces como si llamara a un perro.

-¿Qué? - grito el sacando la cabeza por una ventana.

-Vamos a buscar a Jacob. -no se lo estaba pidiendo. - Me aburro.

Quil soltó una carcajada.

-¿No tenías que estar en casa de Karina jugando a meter la…?

-No, la loca esta en casa con _Andrés. -escupí_ asqueado y molesto.

-Ay, los días _rojos, ¿_ está de mal humor?

-No la soporto. -puse los ojos en blanco. Quil salio por la ventana y troto hacía mí.

-Vamos a olvidarnos de esa arpía y busquemos a Jake.

Quil me rodeo los hombros con su brazo y juntos caminamos hacia donde Jake. Durante el camino el me distrajo con bromas y eso mejoro ligeramente mi humor. Ya estábamos llegando. Las ventanas estaban cerradas con las luces apagadas, parece que no había nadie.

 **-¿Jacob?** -grite. Esperamos y no escuchamos nada. - **¿Jake? ¿Estás ahí?**

-¡Sí! -finalmente respondió. Quil me codeo y me señalo hacia el cobertizo. Cuando entramos al lugar encontramos a Jacob y no estaba solo. Sentado en su auto estaba una chica bajita, muy delgada y piel blanca como la leche. No hacía falta las presentaciones, Jacob había hablado de ella hasta al cansancio y nos sabíamos de memoria sus facciones aunque nunca vimos una sola foto de ella. ¿Cabello castaño y ojos chocolate? Sin duda es Bella Swan, la hija del jefe de policías.

 **-** **Hola Chicos** \- Jake nos saludo sin ganas. Le jodimos la noche.

- **Hola Jake –** Saludo Quil y se fijo en Bella. Su sonrisa se ensancho – **Hola a todos.**

 **-Quil, Embry,** **l** **os presento a mi amiga, Bella** -Jacob no señalo quien era quien. Ella pasaba su mirada de uno a otro con una expresión de completa incomodidad. Quil se me adelanto.

 **-** **La hija de Charlie, ¿no?** -Estiro su mano para estrechar la de ella.

 **-** **Cierto –** confirmo ella al estrechar las manos. Vi que Quil hizo un patético intento por flexionar sus bíceps para impresionarla. Me hubiese reído si no fuera porque el es mucho más musculoso que yo.

 **\- Yo soy Quil Ateara**

 **-Encantada de conocerte, Quil.** \- Respondía ella.

Sin duda Bella es más linda que Karina. Hubiera hecho alguna estupidez como Quil para fastidiarla pero la mirada asesina que Jacob clavaba en Quil me cohibió.

— **Hola, Bella. Soy Embry, Embry Call, aunque imagino que ya lo suponías** – Estreche su mano con una sonrisa tímida. Vi las fosas nasales de Jake dilatándose como un toro rabioso. No me apetecía pelear con el, así que me aparte de Bella y metí las manos en los bolsillos. Y así la mirada de Jake se concentro en tirar dagas a Quil.

— **Encantada de conocerte, también. -** Ella asintió y nos miro a todos esperando a que algo pasara. Por suerte Quil habló antes que un silencio incomodo se instalara.

— **Y bien, ¿qué est** **an** **haciendo, chicos? —preguntó Quil,** sin dejar de mirarla.

— **Bella y yo vamos a reparar estas motos** -explico Jake. El quería que nos fuéramos, pero era imposible echarnos con esa explicación. De inmediato mi vista paso de ellos para posarse en las dos motos chatarras que Jake tenía en frente. Quil y yo nos acercamos y al ver el estado oxidado comenzamos a preguntar el diagnostico y otras cuestiones de mecánica.

El tema me sirvió muy bien para olvidarme de mis problemas, era justo lo que yo buscaba. Pero claro, Bella termino aburriéndose, claramente no era de su interés. Así que ella se salio del auto. Jacob se apuro a disculparse, pero ella lo rechazo con una vaga excusa, algo sobre ir a preparar la cena para Charlie.

— **Oh… Bien, terminaré de desmontar las piezas esta noche y averiguaré qué más necesito para poder reconstruirlas. ¿Cuándo quieres que volvamos a trabajar en ellas de nuevo?** — Quil y yo nos quedamos a un lado bien callados mirando la escena..

 **-¿Puedo volver mañana? —** Preguntó Bella y la mirada de Jake se ilumino. Quil me dio un codazo. Yo lo mire haciendo una mueca. ¡Genial! Ahora descarto a Jake el día de mañana. Quil, por otro lado, esbozo una mueca burlona. Estaba el dispuesto a disfrutar a costillas de Jake.

— **¡Eso es genial!**

— **Podemos ir a comprar los componentes si haces una lista** —sugería ella.

 **El rostro de Jacob mostró una ligera decepción. —Todavía no estoy seguro de que te vaya a dejar pagarlo todo.**

Bella sacudió la cabeza. — **Nada de nada. Yo pondré los fondos para esto. Tú sólo tienes que aportar el trabajo y la maña.**

Entonces Quil me hizo un gesto disimulado con las manos, insinuando algo obsceno que haría Jake con sus manos. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

— **No me parece bien** —Bella trataba de evitar las cortesías y Jacob insistía sacudiendo la cabeza.

— **Jake, si las llevo a un mecánico, ¿cuánto me costaría?** —Ella señalo y eso basto para que él sonría.

— **Vale**.

— **Y eso sin mencionar las lecciones para aprender a montar** —añadió ella.

Quil me sonrió de manera sugerente y yo no me resistí.

-¿Montar él a ella? o ¿ella a él? -Le susurre.

La mano de Jacob salió disparada y golpeó la nuca de Quil, porque lo tenía más cerca. Yo tuve que morderme la lengua para no reír a carcajadas.

— **Ya está bien,** **váyanse** **—masculló** **Jake**

Bella protesto avergonzada y volvió a despedirse. Ahora ella no perdió tiempo para irse. Esperamos a no verla más y así Quil y yo coreamos.

 **-¡Uauuuuuu!**

Entonces Jacob ya no se contuvo y nos cayó encima con puño cerrado. Tratamos de sostenerlo, pero Jacob fue imparable. Nos ganamos unos buenos moretones.

— **Como a alguno de ustedes se le ocurra poner el pie por estos lares mañana juro que** les meto la llave por donde no les da el sol—Nos amenazo con una llave inglesa.

-Tranquilo, hermano. Nos portaremos bien – le dije mostrando las palmas en son de paz. -Entonces. ¿crees que puedes hacer que estas chatarras arranquen? -patee la rueda de una de las motos. Jake hizo una mueca insegura.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Dije que podía.-La sonrisa que antes tenía se reemplazo con una mascara de desesperación. ¡Pobre! Necesita un milagro solo para mojar.

-Tienes que hacerlo o si no ¿cómo la vas a montar ...? -Quil hizo como se equivocaba pero sus cejas se movían de manera sugerente- Digo, ¿cómo vas a enseñar como se monta una moto?

Jacob trato de darle otra colleja, pero Quil fue más rápido y se aparto.

-No seas estúpido.

-¡Hueles a desesperación! -Jacob trataba de matarme con la mirada y eso solo hizo que yo me partiera de la risa.

-Como si fuera que no hiciste cosas peores por Karina. ¿Eh? ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez de la banana?

-¡Ey! Se supone que eso es secreto -sisee y mire hacia fuera del cobertizo, me preocupe por que Bella estuviera ahí cerca escuchando. O peor aún, que Leah estuviera husmeando por allí.

-¿Y por que vinieron a joderme justamente hoy? Pensaba que ibas a estar besándote con tu novia.

-Ella esta en esos días sangrientos. -Quil aclaro por mí, Jacob hizo un gesto asqueado.

-Y esta como una cabra loca. Quejándose que no le presto atención, que no la llevo al cine, que no la acompaño a hacer compras. ¡Arg! -me recosté contra el auto de Jacob. -¿Podemos hablar de las motos? No me dan ganas de hablar de ella.

 _ **Aleida POV**_

Finalmente llego la tarde del sábado. La lluvia había terminado, y dejo una preocupante capa de hielo sobre todas las superficies. Apreté el volante al tratar de conducir en linea recta, cuidando que la cola del vehículo no empezará a dar vueltas sin control. Mientras yo apretaba la mandíbula, mi hermana tarareaba alegremente a mi lado, en el asiento del copiloto. Hoy hice todo cuanto quiso ella y ahora volvíamos de la heladería para dirigirnos a casa de mi madrina.

-¡Que ruido hace ese camión! -se quejo mi hermana señalando al frente. Aun con las ventanas cerradas podía oír el runrun de un vehículo chatarra que bajaba por el camino principal de la reserva. Cuando estábamos por cruzarnos, reconocí el viejo chevy que antes manejaba Billy Black, pero ahora lo conducía una chica. ¿Quién será?

-Debería mandarlo a la chatarrera – comente encogiéndome de hombros y pronto me olvide de ella. Detuve el vehículo frente a la casa de Embry, acompañe a mi hermana hasta la entrada. Mi tía abrió la puerta antes que lo tocara, ella ya nos esperaba.

-Siento mucho molestarte, madrina. -Comencé

Ella hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia. - Kima y yo nos vamos a divertir, ¿verdad?

Como tenía tiempo justo, me despedí de ambas y me dirigí a casa de Kendra. Confiaba que mi hermanita sabría comportarse un par de horas. Solo conduje unas cuantas cuadras más y me detuve frente a la vieja cabaña de Kendra. Mi auto era el único en el lugar. Sin duda, soy la única bruja que llegará a la reunión en un aparato nomaj.

 _Todo va a salir bien. Hablarán de lo que sea que se relacione con seguridad. Tu solo asiente a lo que digan, escucha y no digas nada a menos que te pregunte. ¿Qué podría salir mal?_ Me baje del vehículo armándome de valor y mostrarme segura. Mi padre no me perdonaría si hacía algo que pudiera avergonzarlo. El quiere que demuestre dignidad y otras tonterías más.

Golpee dos veces la puerta y escuche que decía desde adentro " _Pasa"._

La sala a la que entre es pequeña, cuadrada. Un viejo estante ocupaba una pared y estaba decorado con fotografías antiguas que se movían en ciclos. Había varias piedras de colores, velas e incluso un cráneo humano. El resto de las paredes de madera estaban cubiertas por telas moradas salpicados con piedras brillantes que emitían pequeños destellos igual que estrellas. Un par de inciensos encendidos perfumaban el ambiente y junto el humo de la chimenea hacían que el aire fuera muy sofocante. Como si la imagen de doce personas mirándome fijamente no fuera suficientemente sofocante.

-Hola -salude tímidamente mientras trataba de mantener la espalda derecha y la frente en alta. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Nadie me devolvió el saludo. - Ah, ¿llegó tarde? -pregunte viendo mi reloj de pulsera. No, había llegado puntual, pero ultima. Comencé a sentir el sudor correr por mi nuca.

-Hola Aleida -saludo finalmente la vieja Kendra. - Pasa, toma asiento.

Ella señalo la única silla libre. Todos estaban sentados entornos a una gran mesa redonda de madera. Y delante de todos había unas tazas de té y en el centro, una bandeja con trece magdalenas. Silenciosamente tome asiento y cruce mis piernas. Mantuve los ojos bien abiertos, sentía cierto temor a parpadear, como si fueran a comerme viva. Una de las parejas me miraban de arriba abajo. Incómodamente note que era la única de piel blanca entre tantas pieles cobrizas. Sentí que me ruborizaba.

-Muy bien- Kendra sonrió amigablemente – Ahora estamos todos juntos. Siento mucho la incomodidad, pero me temo que esta reunión podría no terminar bien. Somos trece personas reunidas en torno a una mesa.

Uno de los hombres sentado junto a ella soltó un suspiro de fastidio. Otra señora sentada junto a mi dio un respingo, me miro y parecía querer apartar su silla de mí.

-¿Podíamos ir al grano y no hablar de supersticiones? -preguntó otro señor, me parece recordar que es el señor O'Brien. No estaba segura.

-Siento mucho, lo siento. Es que no contaba con la visita de Elizabeth -ella le dedico una cálida sonrisa a una chica que estaba sentada junto a mí. - Señores y señoras, después de muchos años, volvemos a tener nuevos miembros en la comunidad. Demos la bienvenida a Elizabeth O'Brien, hija de Alden.

El señor que se había quejado de las supersticiones, estaba sentado junto a Elizabeth. El asintió con expresión de orgullo y la observo. Así que sí es el señor O'Brien.

-También doy la bienvenida a Cris Morrison, mi queridísimo nieto. -ella miro con cariño a otro muchacho que no le parecía demasiado. El chico debe de ser al menos un año mayor que yo, tiene una gran nariz ganchuda. Y sus ojos resultan ser hipnoticos. Tan negros que reflejaban el fuego de la chimenea y eso me daba la sensación de que tenía carbones encendidos en lugar de ojos.

-Y por supuesto. Recibamos también a Aleida Carrow.

Me presento sin emoción, sin rodeos. Sin ni siquiera pronunciar el nombre de mi padre. Me sentí más intrusa que nunca. Inevitablemente agache un poco la cabeza cuando todos me miraron.

 _-_ _Bienvenidos_ -dijeron todos a nosotros tres. Pero creo que nadie pensaba en mí al decirlo.

-Ahora sí. Podemos pasar a la orden del día. -Ella miro al señor O'Brien, este asintió

Comenzó a hablar sobre unas cuestiones de un incidente mágico de los niños de algunas familias. Al parecer, alguien había causado que en la escuela de la reserva explotasen varios inodoros. Me tranquilice con la idea de que a Kimana la educamos en casa. Nadie iba a mirarme como culpable en este asunto. También mencionaron algo sobre uso indebido de magia al encantar artículos nomaj y el revuelo que causo cuando una podadora empezó a perseguir a un desprevenido hombre. Los mayores discutían y se quejaban de la intromisión del MACUSA.

-¿Pueden creer que me hayan acusado directamente a mí?- se quejó el señor Evans. Un mago al que no podía dejar de mirar porque vestía una capa de color amarillo tan brillante que era casi hipnótico.

-Me pregunto porque -decía la señora Phillips. - ¿Será que aquel barco pesquero tiene algo que ver? -El señor Evans se atraganto para responder.

-Yo solo quería ayudar con la pesca en aquel verano.

-Aja, ¿y cómo quisiste ayudar con la podadora? -inquirió mi ex niñera. El señor Evans se veía acorralado. Todos sabíamos que embrujo el aparato para desquitarse. Y lo habían multado por ello.

-¡Solo era una inofensiva lección! Pero allí tenía que ir ese estúpido ingles a meter la nariz donde no le llaman.

-Irlandés -dije entre fingidas toces y rápido sostuve mi taza para beber un trago de té. Me arrepentí de haber llamado la atención cuando la cara de ese señor se centro en mí. Mi padre lo había reportado al MACUSA y lo tuvo detenido por varias horas hasta arreglar el asunto.

Kendra golpeo la mesa con sus nudillos para llamar al orden.

-Como sea, controlemos un poco más nuestros modales. Somos una tribu y debemos cuidar a nuestros vecinos nomaj, no atormentarlos. Evitemos traer la atención del MACUSA en nuestros asuntos. ¿Están de acuerdo? -hubo murmullos de asentimientos.-¿Siguiente punto?

-El bosque de la reserva -anuncio el secretario. Note que Kendra apretaba los labios al oir el tema. - Se reportó la desaparición de dos nomaj la semana pasada. La policía ni los guardabosques han podido dar con ningún rastro. Con ellos serían ya cinco los desaparecidos en un mes.

La señora Evans me miro inquisitiva -¿Tu padre ha dicho algo del asunto?

 _Si querían reportes de desapariciones podían haber invitado a mi padre._ Sentí que mis mejillas se enrojecían una vez más pero esta vez de molestia. Trate de no fruncir el ceño y hablar con calma.

-Dijo que los reportes nomaj señalan la ausencia de violencia y rastros. Como si solo se hubieran evaporados. También se ha reportado huellas frescas de un gran animal. Con este ultimo caso, le han encargado investigar los lugares de los hechos.

Hubo protestas y quejas entre los adultos. Elizabeth y Cris se mantuvieron en silencio. Kendra volvió a golpear la mesa para llamar al orden.

-Es su trabajo -me defendí.

-Lo es -asintió la señora Evans. Una bruja muy chaparra que lucía un sombrero demasiado alto, quizás para compensar la altura, aunque la hacía verse mucho más baja. - ¿Pero ha formulado ya una teoría? ¿Algo?

-Si lo ha hecho, no me lo dice, aún.

-¡Esos Cullen deben de ser! -Dijo la señora O'Brien

-¿No se suponía que ellos nunca entran en la reserva? -pregunto el señor Morrison.

-¡Chupasangres!- escupio la señora Phillips. - Si tienen sed, van a entrar donde les de la gana, ¿qué les detiene?

-Ese aquelarre no ha hecho nada -apunte y cerré la boca. Defender un aquelarre de vampiros no haría que me gane amigos. Todos me vieron.

-¿Cómo sabes? -exigió la señora Evans.

-Papá me ha dicho que los Cullen evitan La Push… Y … y que ellos no matan humanos, solo se alimentan de animales. -Tan pronto como lo dije me sentí ridícula. La idea de vampiros "vegetarianos" viviendo como nomaj es ridicula de por si, pero por suerte todos parecían conocer esos datos. A nadie le sorprendió. La anciana Kendra asintió a mis palabras con expresión solemne.

-Los Cullen tienen prohibido entrar en nuestras tierras, prohibido. Estos fríos de ojos dorados lo pactaron con nuestros ancestros.

-Mamá -dijo el mago canoso sentado junto a Cris – supersticiones y leyendas no, por favor.

Kendra se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-De todas formas -continué – El aquelarre se fue hace meses. No tienen nada que ver con este asunto.

El silencio se instalo unos segundos.

-Pues bien. Hay que tomar medidas de seguridad. No sabemos que hay en el bosque que esta causando estas desapariciones. Y un simple aviso a los nomaj no funciona muy bien que digamos. -Decía la señora Kendra- ¿Propuestas?

Todos nos miramos.

-Limitemos a dar advertencias a los turistas de evitar las áreas más peligrosas. -Propuso el señor Evans.- Esta claro que esos nomaj debieron haber desaparecido por causa a alguna criatura mágica.

-¿Qué no escuchaste nada? -inquirió molesto uno de los señores Morrison. - Una simple advertencia no ha bastado. Tenemos a cinco desaparecidos.

-Al menos, estemos alerta, por si hay cambios en este asunto -La señora Evans trato de ayudar a su esposo con la propuesta.

-¿Alguien secunda la propuesta de los señores Evans? -pregunto la Kendra, su mirada penetrante intimidaba a los presentes. Sus dedos huesudos cargados con anillos y brazaletes me distrajeron y me abstuve de votar- ¿Nadie? ¿Otra propuesta?

-Propongo establecer vigilancia -dijo el señor O'Brien. - Recorrer los bosques para asegurarnos que los nomaj no se acerquen a los lugares donde se produjo las desapariciones.

Los presentes se miraron entre sí.

-¿Y quien lo haría, Morty? -cuestiono la bruja sentada a mi lado.

-Pues, todos nosotros. Es nuestro deber, ¿no? Según recuerdo, para eso nos reunimos para hablar.

-¿Y esperas que desperdicie mi preciado tiempo haciendo de niñera de nomaj ignorantes? - La bruja inflo sus cachetes, y parecía un sapo apunto de atrapar una mosca. O escupir la mosca.

-Si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas. - Dijo uno de los nietos de Kendra. - Yo me apunto a la guardia.

Su abuela lo miro con sorpresa.

-Entonces, ¿apoyas la moción? -el pareció pensarselo un segundo y entonces asintio.

-Lo apoyo y lo haré.

-¿Alguien más vota a favor? -pregunto Kendra. Hubo un momento de titubeo, pero al final varias manos se levantaron. Yo dude y me abstuve de votar. De todas maneras no hizo falta, pues había amplia mayoría. -Entonces esta decidido, formaremos una patrulla. Por rondas recorreremos el perímetro de los bosques. Buscaremos desaparecidos y prevendremos a los nomaj.

La siguiente hora discutieron quienes patrullarían en que turnos. De las trece personas, solo tres no participarían en la vigilancia, Kendra, la señora Philips y la bruja chaparrita sentada junto a mí. Las primeras no participarían por su avanzada edad, la última se nego por cobardía.

Finalmente acordamos dividirnos en parejas. Los mayores patrullarían durante el día, mientras que los más jovenes iríamos por la tarde y la noche.

El Señor O'Brien suspiro justo antes de ponerse de pie y emitio quejas por tener la espalda agarrota. La bruja sentada a mi lado soltó un grito de susto

-¡Te has levantado primero!

–¡Callate mujer, nadie va a morirse por una tonta superstición!

Poco a poco fuimos poniéndonos de pies. Varios vecinos mantuvieron una animada charla, y claramente yo quede excluida de todas las conversaciones. Estaba apunto de huir por la puerta cuando una mano me detuvo del brazo.

-Así que, nos toca patrullar juntas – Elizabeth me sonreí con timidez. -¿Te gustaría que hablemos para conocernos un poco mejor?

Yo le devolví la sonrisa algo tensa y acepte quedarme un rato más. Me había quejado de que no tenía gente de mi clase con quien relacionarme. Ahora no podría decir ni una sola palabra, ella se acerco amablemente hasta mí solo para romper el hielo. Además, si iba a meterme en el bosque a perseguir quien-sabe-qué, me gustaría conocer a la persona que podría salvarme el trasero.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Advertencia:** A excepción de un par de personajes, ninguno me pertenece. Ambos mundos de fantasía, fusionados, pertenecen a las autoras de Harry potter y Crepúsculo. Yo solo me invento un fanfiction ambientado en el mundo de Harry Potter pero la interacción principal esta con los personajes de Crepúsculo. Esta historia sucede de manera paralela a la historia de Bella Swan y es otra perspectiva._

 **Capítulo VII**

 _ **La patrulla mágica**_

 _ **POV Aleida**_

-¿Crees que tu padre pueda ayudarnos un poco? -Elizabeth me susurro al oído cuando salimos de la casa de la vieja Kendra. Con la cercanía note que su nariz recta oculta una fina capa de pecas que pasan desapercibidas por su piel rojiza.

-Pues… -trate de ponerme en la piel de mi padre e imaginarme que haría cuando le diga de las patrullas. - Yo creo que sí

Le mostré una sonrisa tensa que debió parecer más una mueca. Elizabeth me miro confundida.

-¿No va ayudar? ¿Aunque sea solo a su hija?

-No es que no quiera ayudar. El no se mete en los asuntos de la reserva, y puede tomar esto como asunto de la reserva… Pero quizás nos de una mano. Tengo que hablar con el.

Elizabeth suspiró y echo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al cielo oscurecido por las nubes.

-¡Qué ridículo! Todo un auror vive con nosotros y no pedimos su ayuda. Supongo que debe pasar una tragedia para que se den cuenta de esta estupidez.

Yo solo me limite a dar un gruñido de confirmación, estaba de acuerdo. Por mucho que seamos diez magos y brujas, no haremos el trabajo ni la mitad de bien que lo haría mi padre. La sola idea de adentrarme en el bosque a plena noche con solo la compañía de Elizabeth me aterraba. La ansiedad se instalo en mi estomago y lo estrujo con un puño de acero. Sabía que ella también estaba igual de asustada que yo, por eso me había hablado. Quería asegurarse que podía confiar su espalda a mi varita. Y por eso íbamos a mi casa. A buscar algunas cosas que pudiera sernos útil.

Saque la llave de mi bolsillo y con un botón desactive la alarma del coche.

-Sube. -le indique y muy naturalmente abrí la puerta del piloto. Ella se detuvo con una expresión de asombro.

-¿De verdad sabes usarlo? -yo asentí. -¿Dónde aprendiste?

-Una escuela de conducción nomaj de Nueva York. -Sonreí con gratificación ante su mirada de admiración, como si supiera hacer alta magia avanzada – Es más fácil de lo que parece.

Elizabeth miro con interés cada parte del interior del vehículo y preguntando: ¿Qué hace esto? ¿Y aquello? ¿Cómo sabes cuando apretar los botones? ¿Qué encantamiento usa para moverse? Estire los labios procurando no reírme de ella, no quería ofenderle. Para cuando llegamos a mi casa me sentí sobrepasada con sus preguntas, ya no sabía como responderlas. Así que le dije que si le gustaría saber más de vehículos, debería de hablar con Embry y sus amigos. Muy encantados estarían horas hablando del tema.

Mi padre estaba ya en casa, aparentemente conversando con Jinx. La elfina tenía las orejas caídas, parecía asustada y lloraba. ¿Mi padre la estaba regañando? Me fije en la expresión con el y me encontré con sus rasgos duros y serios. ¿Jinx hizo algo tan mal? Mi padre no es de regañarle con dureza.

-Vete ya -dijo él con simpleza y Jinx desapareció con un chasquido de sus dedos.

-¿Pasa algo malo? -pregunte. Mi padre negó con la cabeza.

-Nada de que preocuparse. -Entonces se fijo en Elizabeth, ella le devolvió la mirada con interés.- Buenas noches. Eres la hija de O'Brien, ¿cierto?

-Si, señor. -Ella se acerco para estrechar la mano de mi padre. El devolvió el apretón con gentileza.

-Me acuerdo cuando eras una pequeña niña. Hace tiempo que no te veo la reserva. Según me contó tu padre, habías ido a Massachussets para unirte al equipo de _Fitchburg Finches_

Las mejillas de Elizabeth se enrojecieron tenuemente.

-Sí, yo sí fui. Pero me lesione durante las pruebas. Volveré a intentarlo el próximo año.

-¿Qué puesto juegas?

-Me gusta ser cazadora, - Mi padre le sonrió para animarla a hablar un poco más – aunque me gustaría más jugar como buscadora.

-Interesante, debes tener buenos reflejos con la escoba. Me gustaría poder seguir hablando de Quidditch, pero debo ir a buscar a mi hija. Con su permiso, señoritas.

Mi padre ya estaba rodeándonos cuando la mirada de Elizabeth se clavó en mí. Una mirada que me indicaba a que le pidiera ayuda ahora.

-Papá, ¿Podrías ayudarnos en algo ? - solo cuando me di la vuelta sentí que ya me arrepentía de hablar. Él me devolvió la mirada inquisitiva y aguardo a que yo hablará. Trague la saliva con dificultad. - La reunión de hoy…

-Si la propia Kendra no me pide ayuda, no voy a meterme en asuntos tribales -me corto secamente.

-No -menee la cabeza con compulsión. - No es esa ayuda la que quiero. Solo quiero… queremos -me corregí, no quería enfrentar tan sola a papá en esta petición. -un par de… consejos.

Ya no tenía idea de que ayuda pedirle. Si el no iba a intervenir, no había nada que pueda darnos. Mi padre frunció el ceño de tal forma que sus cejas se tocaron y formaron una perfecta "V".

-¿Consejos para...?

-Para explorar el bosque de noche… -su mirada se encendió de irá y yo me encogí como una niña que pedía permiso para una travesura. -Va… amos a… a buscar pistas de los turistas desaparecidos.

La piel de mi padre se encendió con un rubor furioso y apretó tan fuerte los labios que se pusieron blancos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza justo cuando lo oí vociferar.

-¡¿PIENSAN HACER QUÉ EN EL BOSQUE DE NOCHE?!

Sentí gotas de su saliva por mi cara y desee que la tierra me tragará. ¡Pobre Elizabeth! Ella más que yo, debe estar deseando desaparecer en estos momentos. Trate de articular una respuesta coherente, pero solo tartamudee un patético "e… e… e". Papá vocifero otras cosas más antes que yo pudiera encontrar otra vez algo de valor para responder.

-Casi todos son voluntarios para patrullar. Es para la seguridad de la reserva…

-¡Si les interesa la seguridad de la reserva hubieran hablado conmigo o con la secretaría de defensa mágica! ¡No estarían enviando a niñas a tropezarse en el bosque sin idea de lo que hacen! Maldita sea esa vieja bruja. -Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta- voy a hablar con esa asquerosa chamana.

-Pero papá, el consejo de ancianos… -Trate de seguirlo y detenerlo, mi padre se dio la vuelta tan repentinamente que me lleve un susto y salte hacía atrás.

-¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO EL CONSEJO DE ANCIANOS Y LA TRIBU! ¡CON MI HIJA NO!

Y esa fue su última palabra. Tomo su capa, se la puso y salio dando un portazo. A pesar de la vergüenza que sentía, el miedo hizo que la sangre bajara hasta los pies y seguramente me quede con una expresión lívida.

-Bueno… - dijo Elizabeth con una vocecilla que parecía de ratón. - La respuesta es "no".

Ella me sonrió débilmente, también se veía espantada por el arrebato de ira que tuvo mi padre.

-Yo lo siento mucho, no esperaba que el se sulfurara tanto. -Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquila, te comprendo, mi padre también es algo… picante. Ahora. Dijo que no va ayudarnos, pero no te lo prohibió… ¿Todavía quieres hacer esto?

Me tome un segundo para pensarlo. Me da bastante miedo hacer lo que íbamos ah hacer, pero sabía que Elizabeth iría de todos modos. Como aspirante a sanadora, no me parecía correcto dejar que vaya sola a matarse en el bosque. Al menos debería ir para sanar cualquier herida. Así que asentí.

-Estoy segura. Al menos para la noche de mañana.

-Entonces esta dicho, pongámonos a trabajar.

Subimos a mi habitación para acordar los detalles para nuestra primera patrulla. Hablamos de nuestras habilidades y debilidades. Las conocimientos que podiamos aportar. Los lugares donde recorreríamos y así. Papá llego casi la madrugada con Kimana. Lo que sea que halla hablado con Kendra lo dejo exhausto. No quiso dirigirnos la palabra, solo fue a dormirse.

 _ **POV Embry**_

El domingo desperté con un extraño zumbido en la cabeza, el dolor sordo se instalo en medio de mi cráneo. Me tome una pastilla para el dolor y me dispuse a desayunar. Jacob va a estar ocupado con Bella, a ver si hoy logra llegar aunque sea a primera base. Quil debe estar en su quinto sueño. No me apetecía hacer la tarea de la escuela. Así me quede sin opciones. ¡Perfecto! ¿Ahora que hago en domingo?

Fui a ver a Karina en su casa. Con ella pasaría una de dos cosas: O nos pelearíamos o nos liaríamos entre besos. Ojala sea lo segundo, el dolor de cabeza me esta enfermando. Quizás, si le doy la razón a todo y pido perdón por dormirme, me deje volver a su casa. Quizás y hasta pueda acurrucarme con ella. Si, esa idea suena genial.

Llegue a su casa, Karina se cruzo de brazos viéndome con ojos duros, mientras le decía todo lo que ella pudiera querer escuchar en ese momento.

-Te perdonaría, si… -se miro las uñas, yo espere expectante. - Si me invitas a tomar un chocolate caliente.

Yo sonreí victorioso, aunque mi bolsillo se quejo, porque solo tenía unos tristes diez dolares. Decidí complacerla y la lleve a la única cafetería de la reserva. Camine con ella colgándose de mi brazo y susurrándonos palabras tiernas. Se sentía bien estar en su compañía. Hacía que mi estado mejorará un poco.

Decidimos sentarnos afuera para disfrutar de la brisa fresca. Aparte una silla de la mesa para que ella se sentará, porque soy todo un buen caballero. Luego me sente al frente de ella y esperamos a que un mesero viniera a atendernos. Dentro del local estaba casi lleno, pero fuera estábamos solos y sentíamos más privacidad.

-Así que, ya no veremos el "Diario de Noah" -note que no lo pregunto.

-Vamos a verlo si tu quieres.

-Pero te duermes con la película.

-Bonita, ya vimos tres veces, me se el guión de memoria -sonreí forzosamente. Aun parecía estar sensible.

-Esta bien, te prometo que veremos otras películas. Más que eso, te prometo que vas a elegir la próxima. -me tomo de las manos sonriendo. Yo respondí a su sonrisa- Entonces, ¿que hiciste ayer luego de que te fuiste? Esperaba que me llamaras.

-Sabes que no podía llamarte, el teléfono está roto -Me excuse, la verdad es que lo había desconectado hace dos días para que Karina ya no me llamara a altas horas de la noche. ¿Cuándo volvería a conectarlo? Cuando mamá note que nadie llama en casa.

-Deberías comprar un teléfono celular, así podríamos escribirnos mensajes de textos. ¿Te lo imaginas? Dormir hablando y despertar con tiernos mensajes de amor -ella suspiro.

-Veré para conseguir uno, solo tengo que mejorar mis calificaciones para convencer a mamá de que me permita comprar uno.

-Um, te ayudare, sabes que sí. -ella se inclino para besarme los labios. - Embry, ¿Porqué no usas la camisa que te regale? Te queda tan bien, resalta tus ojos.

-Perdón, pero esta sucio. -ella arrugo la nariz.

-¿Y no podías limpiarlo para hoy?

-¿Porqué para hoy? -pregunte confundido.

-Pues, para usarlo cuando estas conmigo, dah. -su tono me dejo claro que el asunto resultaba obvio, pero para mi no lo era tanto.

\- Lo siento, Kari, pero esta sucio, cuando este limpio lo usare. -Ella soltó mi mano y se aparto hacia atrás, tanto como lo permitía su silla.

-Aja, y se puede saber, ¿cuándo será ese día?

-Caray, Karina, no sé. Los martes son día de lavar la ropa. ¿Te parece el miércoles? -fruncí el ceño.

-¿Y cuándo fue la ultima vez que usaste esa camisa? -me exigió. Yo seguía sin entenderle, se estaba poniendo histérica y eso hacía que me pusiera muy incomodo.

\- No sé, ¿El jueves?

-¿Me lo estas preguntando? -se indigno

-Pero es que, a ver, Karina. No me acuerdo cuando lo use. Creo que fue el jueves. Te juro que lo he usado, por eso esta sucio. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡El problema es que no lo usaste estando conmigo! Y no estuviste conmigo el jueves, ¿a dónde fuiste el jueves con la camisa que te regale?

-pues con mis amigos.

-¿Tus amigos? O ¿serán tus amiguitas? Que te he visto muy amable con unas chicas del último año en la playa.

-¿Qué? Yo no… Me pidieron que les hiciera una foto. ¿En serio estas molesta por eso?

-Oh, por dios. Por dios. ¿Recién ahora lo notas? -Yo la mire incrédulo. Sin pensarlo, grite.

-¡ESO FUE HACE DOS MESES!

Las manos comenzaron a temblar, trate de sujetarme de la mesa para que no se notará, pero la mesa vibro a mi ritmo.

-Y nunca has querido decírmelo, lo se solo porque mis amigas me contaron.

-Te dije que solo les tome una foto con la cámara de ellas. Yo no me quede con ninguna foto, ni siquiera me miran. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Ah, o sea que ya te gustaría a ti que te miren, ¿es eso, verdad? -Me miro ella con los ojos bien abiertos, casi saltando de sus órbitas.

-Esto es ridículo, yo mejor me voy. Ten. -Le puse los diez dolares en la mesa- Para que pagues el chocolate.

Comencé a alejarme con pasos largos, ahora me sentía mucho peor que antes. La cabeza me resultaba pesada y me costaba pensar con ese dolor. Mi estomago parecía darme vueltas intentando hacerse un nudo.

-No vas a dejarme aquí sola, ¿Me oíste? Vamos a arreglarlo esto aquí. ¡Ven aquí, Embry!

Las nauseas subió por mi garganta con solo escucharla.

-Arreglar ¿qué cosa? ¿Tus celos? Mejor buscate un psiquiatra.

Camine más rápido, pero Karina ya estaba corriendo detrás de mí.

-No es que sea celosa, es que tu no compartes tanto tiempo conmigo, no me cuentas lo que haces. Ya no eres tan abierto como antes. ¿Qué te pasa?

Trate de mantener la distancia entre ella y yo, sin embargo me alcanzo y se planto frente a mí, obligándome a parar. Apreté la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que podría haber partido mis dientes. Mi cuerpo me temblaba tanto que, en un pequeño y lejano rincón de mi mente, me imagine que convulsionaría en el suelo en cualquier momento.

-Deja de fastidiar -le espete con un gruñido, pero ella seguía.

-¿Ahora vas a decirme fastidiosa? ¿Y así pretendías disculparte hoy? Pero es que eres un imbécil.

Irritado la tome por los hombros con fuerza, demasiado al parecer, porque comenzó a gritar. Yo no le di importancia. Yo estaba histérico. La agite mientras le gritaba.

-¿QUÉ PARTE DE QUE ME DEJES TRANQUILO NO ENTIENDES?

-¡Suéltame, suéltame! .-pidió ella. De lejos escuche a alguien gritar algo. Creo que fue un mesero de la cafetería.

La rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no me dejaba pensar. No podía juntar mentalmente dos palabras. Solo sentía furia pura y dura. Muy en el fondo entendí que yo no la estaba agitando. Era yo que estaba temblando de forma descontrolada. Con mucho esfuerzo la solté y ella cayó al suelo. Me estaba viendo con terror. Pude oír pasos, varias personas se acercaban corriendo. Mi mejor reacción no fue otra que huir. Corrí, corrí hacía el bosque.

Oí a Karina gritar algo, no la entendí, ni me detuve ni me voltee a verla. Solo pensaba en huir, como dijo mi tío, mandar todo a la mierda y huir al bosque. ¡Nunca pensé que al final me serviría ese consejo!

Me interne entre los bosques sin saber donde me iba, sentí mi cuerpo fuera de control. Corrí, no se cuantos metros. Salte un tronco que estaba caído en el camino y tuve la sensación más extraña de mi vida.

Todo mi cuerpo vibro con fuerza, mis músculos se tensaron y me sentí duro como una piedra. Grite de dolor, sentía como si todo mi cuerpo fuera victima de un violento calambre masivo. El dolor duro solo esos segundos que estuve en el aire, después de saltar el tronco. Cuando toque el suelo pense que sería carne molida por tanto dolor; en cambio, me levante extrañamente más fuerte y al correr fui mucho más rápido.

Sentí que corría como el viento y que lo hacía con mis manos. Extrañamente sentí mis manos en contacto con la tierra, sentí que mis piernas también corrían. No tenía sentido. Ya no me dolía nada aunque la ira seguía aún.

Baje la vista y no vi mis manos. Vi unas enormes patas peludas de color gris con feroces garras negras. Entre en pánico e intente gritar por ayuda, pero lo que salio de mi garganta fue aun más loco. Fue un aullido. Calle y el aullido se detuvo. Asustado de mi mismo salte, salte, me zarandee y todavía seguía con patas por manos. Me di la vuelta y vi una larga cola peluda siguiéndome.

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda me esta pasando? ¿Que mierda es esto? Mierda mierda mierda. -_ repetí como un mantra desesperado. No lo vi venir, tropecé con un barranco y cai igual que una piedra. Rodé por el barro y me arañe con varias raíces gruesas. Al chocar contra el suelo solté un quejido y un lamento. Otro _aullido_ salio arañando mi garganta.

 _-Respirá y no te alteres._ -Escuche decir una voz, pero no vi a nadie cerca.

Me quede de piedra.

- _Eso es. No te muevas y dime donde estás. -_ Repitió la voz. Yo seguí quieto. Oí los desesperados latidos de mi corazón. Oía a los insectos. Sentí el viento helado entre las hojas. Las ramas me arañaban. No tenía idea de donde carajos estaba.

- _¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas? -_ Me consultó con paciencia.

No respondí. Yo solo pensé que estaba haciendo antes de correr. Recordé a Karina, tirada en el suelo y viéndome con terror. Recordé al mesero de la cafetería, había ido corriendo a ver que sucedía.

- _Maldita sea, estás muy cerca de ellos_ La voz contuvo más maldiciones- _Alejate de allí. Ven hacía mí._

 _¿Dónde? -_ Pensé sintiendo que perdía la cabeza. Pero en su lugar, sentí que en mi cabeza se ocupaba en procesar imágenes del frondoso bosque, de arboles aparentemente iguales pero con distintos aromas. Me vi a mi mismo corriendo como el viento hasta un claro.

- _Ven. Ven rápido -_ me apremio la voz. Y sin saber porque, yo le obedecí. Los arboles eran todos iguales, pero reconocí algunas marcas distintivas: Musgos verdosos, rasguños, ramas rotas y torcidas. Pero lo que más me guiaba era el olfato, perseguía un rastro que desconocía. Me adentre mucho más en el bosque.

 _Me he vuelto loco -_ me lamente.

- _No estás loco. -_ me calmo la voz.

- _¿Dónde mierda te escondes? -_ Pensé asustado y la voz siguió respondiendo a mis pensamientos.

- _No me escondo. Te estoy guiando hacia mí._

 _-_ _¿Quién eres?_

Justo cuando le cuestionaba alcance el claro que había visto en mi cabeza. Me detuve allí presa del pánico. Al otro lado, a muchos metros de distancia de mí, vi que los arbustos se agitaron ante los movimientos de un enorme oso… No, no era un oso. Era un lobo, el más grande y colosal que hubiese visto jamás. Su pelaje oscuro resaltaba el brillo amarillo de sus ojos. Y para mi sorpresa, su imagen no me aterró, más bien me tranquilizó.

- _Soy Sam._

 _ **POV Aleida**_

La noche del domingo fui al punto de reunión que acorde con Elizabeth, en un sendero que lleva al bosque. Los viejos carteles anunciaban, con letras alegres y con pintura desgastada por el tiempo, la entrada turística al bosque de la reserva. Pero eso no fue lo que llamaba mi atención. Justo a lado de los viejos carteles había unos nuevos que parecían recién colgados.

"PELIGRO DE ANIMALES SALVAJES. SE RECOMIENDA INGRESAR CON GUÍA DE GUARDABOSQUES."

Acompañado por el dibujo plano de un oso negro. Las advertencias seguían con un "Prohibido la caza furtiva". Y finalmente un "NO ENTRAR AL BOSQUE DESPUÉS DE OSCURECER".

Ojala el peligro fueran solo osos, aunque sospechaba que tendríamos mala suerte y encontraríamos algo peor que eso. Hice una lista mental de todas las criaturas tenebrosas y salvajes que podríamos encontrar ahí. El que más me aterraba era un _escondedetrás._

 _No seas tonta, Ale. Esa cosa solo habita en Massachussets._

Comencé a comerme las uñas de forma compulsiva mientras seguía esperando a Elizabeth. Cuando note que me estaba lastimando los dedos decidí distraerme ajustando mis ropas. Estire mi jersey, me asegure de que mi cinturon no me apretase, ni que este tan suelto como para que se me caiga el pantalón. Desate y volví a atar mis cordones de las botas de senderismo. Me ajuste la capa de lana negra. Me acomode el gorro de lana y la bufanda. Después revise mi bolsa. Traia agua, comida, mapa, pociones curativas y otras cosas más que encontre en el armario de Papá.

Cuando iba a volver a revisarme el vestuario escuche un _crack_ no muy lejos de mí. Saque mi varita y me volví hacia atrás, lista para atacar o defenderme.

-Ah, lo siento, no quería asustarte. -Elizabeth levanto las manos en señal de rendición. Se había aparecido a pocos metros de mí.

Suspire para liberar mi tensión y sonrei para calmar a mi compañera. Ahora estabamos lista para comenzar con nuestra… _patrulla._

Caminamos cerca de media hora con nuestras varitas levantadas y encendidas. La oscuridad del bosque era bastante densa y no podíamos ver más allá de unos cuantos metros. Nos adentramos solo unos cuantos metros más allá del linde del bosque, temíamos perdernos. Los ruidos de los animales nocturnos nos hacia saltar de miedo a cada rato. Intentamos charlar para calmar los ánimos. Más bien, Elizabeth hablo de Quiddicth al menos veinte minutos de lo que llevábamos caminando.

-¡Ya me acuerdo! -exclame de pronto – Fuiste tú quien metió aquel gol ganador en el partido de Ave del trueno contra la Serpiente cornuda del año dos mil, ¿verdad? ¡Me hiciste perder al menos diez _draggot!_

-Lo siento mucho -se río, pero su tono dejo claro que no lamentaba haber ganado aquel partido. - Nunca voy a olvidar ese partido, ¡fue el mejor de toda mi vida!

-Ganaron aun con cuando mi casa atrapo la snitch. Apodamos a nuestro buscado como el _"Krum_ " de Ilvermony -Elizabeth se rió con más ganas.

-¡Como olvidarlo! Ese año me embrujaron muchas veces para sacarme del equipo. No consiguieron, pero tampoco ganamos la copa ese año.

Y nuestro tema de conversación se acabo, caminamos mirando cualquier otro lugar menos a nosotras. De nuevo un silencio incomodo se instalo entre nosotras. Aunque estudiamos en la misma escuela, aunque vivimos en la misma reserva durante tantos años, nunca fuimos cercanas ni amigas. Ella es dos años mayor que yo.

-Entonces -comenzó ella - ¿Que tan buena eres en duelo?

Hice una mueca -Regular, pase muchos meses en la enfermería.

Ella enarco una ceja - ¿Eras parte del club de duelo?

-No me hacía falta, me batí en muchos duelos clandestinos en el patio de la escuela. - volvió a reírse de mí.

-¿Y eso porque?.

-Era un poco conflictiva… con mis compañeros. -yo me limite a encogerme de hombros - Lo bueno es que aprendí que no sería una gran duelista, pero descubrí que la sanación es una vocación para mi.

-Una rara forma de descubrirlo. -guardamos otro silencio incomodo.

-¿Y que tal eres tú en duelo? -levante mi varita para iluminar las ramas que estaban sobre nuestras cabezas. Alcance a ver a un ave que nos miraba con fastidio.

-Um, regular. Se me da mejor los hechizos defensivos.

-¿Algún preferido?

-Protego – nos reunimos juntas. - ¿Y el tuyo?

-Repulso, me encanta ese encantamiento.

-Bueno, al menos ya se que nada nos va a tocar -ella soltó un largo suspiro contenido.

Ya nos estábamos acostumbrando a los ruidos del bosque, ahora solo esperábamos que algo mucho más extraño y mágico nos saltaran encima. El viento soplo con bastante fuerza, nos arrojo a la cara ramas y hojas secas. Nuestras capas ondearon cual banderas y temblamos de frió.

-Esto ya no me hace gracia. -se quejo Elizabeth. - ¿Como los nomaj disfrutan paseando en el bosque? ¡Hay que estar locos!

-A mi papá y hermanos les gusta acampar en el bosque. Aunque claro, ellos no caminan por la noche por ahí, están junto a una fogata o dentro de la tienda de acampar.

-Con chocolate caliente -suspiro con ensoñación. -Demos una vuelta rápida y vayámonos a casa. ¿Si? No se que esperamos encontrar con esta oscuridad.

-Pensé que no lo dirías nunca. También quiero irme.

La calma del bosque se rompió con el estruendoso aullido de un lobo. Un largo y lastimero llanto.

-¿Qué fue eso? -grito Elizabeth, asustada. -Sonó cerca de nosotras. -dio vueltas sobre si misma con la varita apuntando a cualquier dirección.

-Tranquila, solo fue un lobo. Hay muchos en estos bosques.

-¿Desde cuando? -y yo fruncí el ceño pensando.

-Desde que volví escucho a las noches al menos un aullido. Pero esta lejos.

Supe que no la convencí demasiado, seguía alerta con su varita en ristre. Caminamos unos metros más en silencio mirando a todos lados. Comencé a sentirme paranoica con cada sombra que proyectaba las ramas. Veía enemigos en todas partes. Detrás nuestro escuchamos una rama partirse. Ambas gritamos y pronto, nos dimos vuelta lanzando hechizos defensivo contra los arboles sin dar a nada.

-¡Vayámonos ya! -le grite en suplica. Y Elizabeth no lo dudo dos veces. Me tomo del brazo y cuando sentí que ella empezaba a desaparecer conmigo pude vislumbrar a un cuervo negro posado en la rama de un árbol. Lo siguiente que vi fue el patio trasero de una casa de madera de dos plantas.

-Mi ca...casa -tartamudeo Elizabeth. - ¿Estás entera?

Ella me inspecciono con una mirada, también yo la evalué. Conté dos orejas, dos cejas, una boca, una nariz. Los brazos y las piernas están donde deben de estar. Incluso su cabello ondulado esta en su lugar, muy revuelto y de puntas, pero bien al fin y al cabo.

-¡No te falta nada! ¡Qué gusto! -Festejó ella y se dobló sobre si misma apoyando las manos en sus rodillas – Lo siento, es que tiendo a dejar partes del cuerpo cuando desaparezco.

Yo me estremecí, o sea que hubiéramos estado mucho más a salvo en ese bosque que viajando con desaparición.

-Bueno, no nos escindiste nada, así que… ¡Bien hecho! -sonreí con tensión.

Elizabeth me invito a quedarme a dormir en su casa. Acepte, más que nada, para evitar la mirada acusatoria de mi padre y su palabras de "Yo dije que no podrían". Al menos si regreso por la mañana podría hacerle creer que no huí de ese bosque. Ella preparo chocolate caliente y nos sentamos junto al fuego de la chimenea para quitarnos el frío. Ahora que nos sentíamos a salvo comenzamos a reirnos de lo cobarde que fuimos.

-Mañana hay que intentarlo otra vez. Pero esta vez no hay que desaparecernos como unas locas.

-¿De verdad quieres repetirlo?

-¡Claro! ¡Fue emocionante!

Hice una mueca – Yo ya tuve suficiente emoción para una vida.

Elizabeth se empezo a reir de mí, yo preferí no responder bebiendome mi taza de chocolate. Para ir a dormir, Elizabeth apago la chimenea y las ultimas luces. Se me antojo bastante raro que lo hiciera con la varita. Luego note que su casa no cuenta con ninguna instalación eléctrica. Claro, mi casa es la única casa de magos que esta preparado para las visitas inoportunas de los nomaj.

Al día siguiente me desperté antes que el sol saliera; ya le había advertido a mi anfitriona que saldría temprano, pues tenía clases de magia de sanación. Por lo que nadie estaba despierto para despedirme. Me desaparecí de la casa y volví a aparecer a treinta metros de la mía. Encontré a Jinx colocando mi desayuno en la mesa.

-Jinx preparó pastel de carne para el almuerzo de la joven señora. Jinx va a envolver el almuerzo para que la joven señora pueda llevar. -Y dicho eso, se fue a la cocina.

Ya estaba saboreando mi desayuno cuando papá aparecio en la cocina ya completamente vestido con su tunica para trabajar. Lo mire esperando ver la molestia en su rostro, esperaba que estuviera furioso porque me había ido al bosque de todos modos. Lo que no esperaba era ver la muerca de una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-¿Qué? -pregunte ya incomoda, el no decía nada.

-Sabía que iban a asustarse.

-No se de que me hablas -finji total ignorancia. No hay forma que sepa lo que paso anoche, ¿cierto? Fije mi vista en mis tostadas tratando de cerrar mi mente, no quería darle ninguna pista. Pero no hizo falta. Mi padre camino hasta sentarse frente a mí.

-Creí que me iban a embrujar, pero al final quemaron a unas inocentes hojas podridas del suelo, y se desaparecieron justo después. -dijo con tono burlón y luego uso una fingida voz de pena- ¡Qué decepción! Esperaba que mi hija pudiera aguantar una hora más en el bosque. ¡Qué decepción! -repitió, al ver mi cara de incredulidad comenzó a reírse con ganas.

-¿Cómo?

-Cierra la boca o vas a babear. -entonces note que tenia la mandibula colgando. Cuando la cerre vi que papa sacaba algo de su bolsillo y lo puso frente a mi sobre la mesa. Era una larga pluma negra veteada con hebras grises.

¡El cuervo!

-¿Nos seguiste? -Con aire de suficiencia, mi padre se puso de pie.

-Todo el tiempo. -sentí el calor del rubor subir por mis mejillas. Mi padre camino hacia la sala – Ya debo ir a trabajar, pero tranquila. Ya hable con Kendra. A partir de ahora, si vas al bosque, será durante el día. Así, quizás, apuntaras antes de disparar.

* * *

 _ **N/A.:** Fitchburg Finches_ es un equipo de Quidditch de estados unidos. Son nombrados en "Quiddicht a travez de los tiempos".

 _Escondedetrás,_ es una criatura creada de manera accidental por magos. Es nocturno y puede esconderse detrás de casi cualquier cosa que encuentre para ocultarse. Sus presas preferidas son los humanos. Según encontre, solo habita en el estado de Massachusetts.

 _El Draggot_ es la moneda oficial del mundo mágico de Estados unidos. Sería como el Galeón que usan los magos ingleses.

 _Krum,_ lo apodaron así porque en el final del mundial de Quiddich del año 1994 se disputo Bulgaría contra Irlanda por la copa mundial de Quidditch... El resultado final fue que Krum atrapo la snitch, pero Irlanda tenía tanta diferencia de puntos que igual Bulgaria perdió.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Advertencia:** A excepción de un par de personajes, ninguno me pertenece. Ambos mundos de fantasía, fusionados, pertenecen a las autoras de Harry potter y Crepúsculo. Yo solo me invento un fanfiction ambientado en el mundo de Harry Potter pero la interacción principal esta con los personajes de Crepúsculo. Esta historia sucede de manera paralela a la historia de Bella Swan y es otra perspectiva._

 **Capítulo VIII**

 _ **Perdiendo la cabeza**_

 _ **POV Aleida**_

Procure prestar atención al monologo del profesor sobre enfermedades mágicas contagiosas, pero debo aceptarlo, es una misión imposible. El profesor es un viejo sanador de más de noventa años. Prefiere sentarse detrás de su enorme escritorio y agitar la varita para que las palabras se escriban o borren del pizarrón. Habla con una voz tan monótona que casi no podía distinguir el cambio de una oración a otra. Mi mirada bajo a mi libro y vi que garabatee el título de la clase de hoy y un subtítulo que reza "Criaturas mágicas portadoras de virus". Hasta allí, ya no anote nada.

Concentre todos mis sentidos en oír al profesor y me di cuenta que ya no hablaba ni de enfermedades, ni de criaturas portadoras de enfermedades; sino de una vivencia que tuvo hace muchos años atrás. ¡Y ni siquiera tenía algo que ver con la clase! El malnacido estaba hablando de su vida. Frustrada apoye mi frente en mi mesa, en el examen no va a pedirme que escriba la historia de su vida. Huí de la clase como alma que lleva el diablo.

Una clase más y luego fui al hospital para realizar mis prácticas y resulto ser tan aburrida como las clases de hoy. La supervisora me encargo preparar varios ungüentos para tratar el _spattergroit,_ luego tenía que limpiar viales usados y atender a los enfermos de menor urgencia. Quiero pensar que la noche del bosque fue tan "emocionante" que ahora mi rutina diaria me resulta desesperante.

Cuando finalmente me liberaron de mis deberes corrí hasta la chimenea más próxima. Me disgusta viajar con polvo flu, siempre me lleno de cenizas. Pero estoy tan agotada y muero de hambre; tan solo quiero llegar a casa, bañarme, comer y dormir. Aparecí cubierta de polvo en la chimenea de mi casa. Afortunadamente no había visitas indiscretas a esas horas y así pude ir a asearme en paz. Más tarde baje ansiosa por cenar algo solido.

-Hola papá. Hola Kimi – Bese la frente de mi hermana y me senté junto a ella. Jinx aun no terminaba de repartir la cena en los platos, así que tome un bollo de pan y le di un gran mordisco.

-¿Por qué tanto apuro? Ya no tendrás que ir a pasear por el bosque de noche.

Fulmine a mi padre con la mirada, el estaba sonriendo muy divertido.

-Muefo fe ham'e.

-No hables con la boca llena.

-Que tengo hambre -repetí después de tragar y volví a morder el pan. Ahora vi que Jinx me servía una ración generosa de filete con vegetales. - ¿En serio Kendra ha aceptado que me cambies los turnos?

-Solo hay que saber hablar. -Mi padre comenzó a cortar su carne con aire distraído- Hoy llegó una lechuza, traía una carta para ti.

-Seguro es una compañera pidiéndome mis apuntes. Se acercan los exámenes.

-No. Es de Taylor.

Trate de no reaccionar, pero los nervios me traicionaron y el cuchillo se me deslizo con demasiada violencia por la carne.

-Supongo que el filete era el cuello de Taylor, ¿cierto? -Mi padre me estudio con la mirada y una ceja enarcada.

-No, solo no me esperaba que el enviara una carta. Es todo.

-Ya. Es como la vigésima carta que llega desde que cortaron. Y estamos en la tercera semana de enero.

Solté un suspiro como respuesta.

-¿No te arrepientes? -negué con la cabeza, el no pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta - ¿Le has dicho que ya no quieres tener contacto con él?

-Si, pero ya vez que no acepta eso como respuesta.

-Deberías leer la carta y responder. Quien sabe -se encogió de hombros.

-¿Haz leído ya mi carta? -Mi tono salió mucho más acusador del que pretendía. El puso su mejor cara de ofendido.

-¿Cuándo he invadido así tu privacidad?

-No se. Me pregunto cuando no lo has hecho. -Me puse de pie y fui retirándome de la mesa – Ya estoy llena.

Entre en mi habitación y entonces me percate que un sobre nuevo reposaba sobre mi escritorio. Me negué a leerlo y preferí ir a dormir. Hoy fue un día pesado y mañana me espera más trabajo, así como una nueva patrulla. Yupi.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con ganas de no hacer nada. Todo cuanto quería era quedarme acostada en mi cama y mirar el techo. Contar las tejas, medir los nudos de los tablones del suelo. Hasta ir a ver como crecen los hongos me apetecía más que ir a trabajar o patrullar.

Seguí tumbada en mi cama con la mente vaciá. Aunque había dormido profundamente anoche me seguía sintiendo cansada. Mi mente repaso la lista de actividades en el día de hoy y preferí seguir tumbada en mi cama. ¿Para qué iba a ir? Mi trabajo no es imprescindible, no tengo clases y nuestras patrullas son inútiles. ¿Que íbamos a encontrar? ¿Que íbamos a hacer contra todo eso? Es todo tan inútil.

 _Tin tin tin…. Tin tin tin..._

La alarma de mi despertador me sobresalto. ¿Son ya las seis ? Pensé que ya era mucho más tarde. Levante la vista y vi que desde mi escritorio seguía la carta. Esa estúpida cosa esperaba que lo leyera. Solté un suspiro y tome una decisión más interesante. No hacer absolutamente nada.

Me levante de la cama con mucha lentitud. Arrastre mis pies hasta el escritorio y aparte la carta de un manotazo. Tome un pergamino en blanco y garabatee una rápida excusa, la más convincente que se me ha ocurrido. Fui al ático y allí me encontré a dos lechuzas durmiendo. Una grande de color marrón, nuestra lechuza; la otra es pequeña y gris, es la que Taylor envió.

Desperté a mi lechuza y ate la carta a su pata dándole la indicación de entregar la carta a mi supervisora. Ululó suavemente para hacerme saber que entendía y con mucho orgullo voló por la ventana. Ya iba a salir, cuando el chillido indignado de la otra lechuza me detuvo. Se veía molesta, esperaba algo de mi parte. De un estante recogí chucherías lechuciles y se las ofrecí. La lechuza inflo sus plumas en un claro rechazo. Al parecer, esperaba mi respuesta.

-No voy a enviar ninguna carta. Come o vete.

El ave aleteo sus alas con furias y se lanzo a mi cara para picotearme. Apenas logre cubrirme la cara, sus garfas arañaron mi piel y me lanzo picotazos a los brazos. Al final abandono el ático sin perder el tiempo. No emití sonidos de quejas, sabía yo que

Cuando me cambie de ropa, baje a la sala y me cruce con Jinx. La elfina me informo que papá llevo a mi hermana a casa de la Sra. Philips para que hoy le diera sus lecciones de historia. Me alegre bastante pues me apetecía estar sola. A Jinx le pedí que me hiciera un encargo. La envie a casa de Elizabeth para que le dijera que yo estaría _muy ocupada con mis deberes en el hospital y no podré ir a la patrulla._

Una vez sola, me prepare un gran plato de palomitas y fui a ver un poco de la televisión. Salte varias veces los canales hasta que vi alguna película que parecía interesante. Era una de acción regular, pero fue tan aburrida que a los veinte minutos cambie de canal. Pase a ver una de comedia, pero apenas si alcanzaba a arrancarme algunas risas mecánicas. Termine de comer las palomitas y no vi nada de mi interés. Luego pensé que podría ir a pasear por la reserva, pero recordé que envie a Jinx a mentir por mí. Hoy no podría dejarme ver o Elizabeth se enfadaría conmigo. Tampoco puedo ir al hospital, estoy _indispuesta._ ¿Cómo no pensé que me había auto aislado en casa? Claro, no lo pensé nada bien.

Di vueltas por la casa como gato enjaulado, sin saber que hacer y soltando suspiros pesados una y otra vez. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se me ocurría un millón de cosas que podría hacer, pero nada me daba ganas de hacer. Pronto eche la culpa a esa estúpida carta. Sin duda estoy postergando lo inevitable y eso no me permitía pensar con claridad. Así fue que decidí ir a leer esa carta, solo leerlo.

Subí miserablemente las escaleras, llegue a mi cuarto y tome la carta. El sello sigue en su lugar y supuse que quizás papá no mentía, que el no leyó nada. Quizás. Rompí el sello y me sumergí en la lectura con el corazón palpitando en mi garganta.

 _Querida Eida,_

 _Hoy me acorde de ti. Recordé todo lo bueno que pasamos juntos. También recordé todo lo malo que pasamos juntos. Te extraño tanto, mi amor. Recordé esas madrugadas que hablábamos sin parar. Recordé todas las veces en que nuestro silencio no eran incómodos. Cuando nos prometimos toda una vida, sueños y el camino que seguiríamos juntos. Te recuerdo ahora, cuando más falta me haces. Aunque ya no me respondes, aun cuando no me enviás nada. No te olvido, mi amor. Se que no me olvidas. Aún piensas en mí, no como un ego, sino con esperanza de que aun me amas. De que aun podemos volver a estar juntos. ¿Volveremos a estar juntos? ¿Nos volveremos a ver? Te extraño como a nadie en este mundo._

No seguí leyendo, la vista se volvió borroso y comprendí que estaba llorando al ver una lagrima cayó sobre el pergamino. Me pregunte qué estaba haciendo. Porqué lo aleje. ¿Por qué termine con el? Sentí el corazón hueco y la falta que me hace ahora. Imagine lo que haríamos si el estuviera aquí. Me abrazaría y me llenaría de besos en la mejilla. Me pediría que nunca lo deje. Me seque las lagrimas y seguí leyendo.

Su inspiración romántica fue apagándose a medida que él escribía.

 _¿Por qué no respondes mis cartas? Se que las estas quemando, puedo imaginar como las incendias o las tiras a la chimenea. Solo no sé si las lees. ¿Las has leído? Te extraño tanto. Nueva york no es lo mismo sin ti. El frío de la casa me aturde y no puedo concentrarme. Te necesito, Eida querida._

 _¿Qué te sucede? Por favor, cuéntame la verdad. No has sido nada clara, estoy seguro que ni tu sabes porque me echaste. ¡Por favor, deja que te entienda! ¡No me apartes, cuéntame! ¡Te conozco, se que todavía sientes algo por mí! Sé que sufres la perdida de tu madre, ¡tienes que superarlo! ¡Me necesitas! Sin mí no puedes seguir._

En esa frase ya arrugue la carta y no termine de leerlo. Ya imaginaba el resto de su carta. Sí, Taylor, leí todas y cada una de tus cartas. Todas dicen lo mismo. Al final siempre concluyes que todo es culpa mía. ¿Por qué no comprendes que me has destrozado sin saberlo? ¡Sí! Te agradezco que me hayas acompañado en mi duelo, que me hayas consolado e intentado ayudarme a seguir adelante. Pero todo eso queda empañado cuando recuerdo sus muecas de fastidio por estar en la reserva.

Extendí la carta y volví a leer del principio de la carta. Esta vez con el ceño fruncido mientras examinaba cada letra, cada punto y coma. " _También recordé todo lo malo que pasamos juntos."_ ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Acaso me … ¿me esta reclamando? " _Cuando nos prometimos toda una vida, sueños y el camino que seguiríamos juntos."_ Sí, ya se que me reclamas. Por ejemplo, y el más reciente de tus reclamos, fue cuando me dijiste te perdías de una importante disertación de no se qué magizoologo y todo por estar en este "cochino pueblo de indígenas". Sí, tan gratuito fuiste ese día, en que habíamos disfrutado de un simple paseo por la playa. Simplemente recordaste que era ese día y comenzaste a gritar.

¡Oh, como llore esa noche! Te creí, me creí culpable de forzarte. Había pensado en lo miserable que estaba volviendo tu vida por estar ahí, conmigo, aguantando que yo me entristeciera por perder a mi madre.

Me sonreía, me besaba, nos divertíamos en las noches bajo las sabanas. Y aun así sentía que el no tenía el corazón conmigo. Sus ojos siempre desviaban a otro lugar. Su atención siempre volvía a sus propios estudios. Su concentración en mí era tan pobre que a veces sentía que hablaba con la pared. ¿Qué nunca te dije que me pasaba? Claro, mil veces te lo dije, y a ti solo te gustaba decir que yo lo imaginaba. Porque… lo dije…

O no…

Agache mi cabeza y cerré con fuerza mis ojos mientras trataba de visualizar un día cualquiera de los últimos meses. De cuando hablábamos, cuando de pronto yo callaba, era de esos silencios que teníamos, sin embargo se volvía incomodo y el prefería volcarse a leer. Sí, luego iba junto a mí a despertarme de mi ensoñación… Pero, sus besos, sus caricias, rápido tomaban un rumbo más candente, buscando más bien el placer en mi piel. Y al terminar… a dormir, o a leer, o a comer, o a lo que sea.

Primero me recorrió un estremecimiento al pensar en que quizás, en esos días, el era tan indiferente a mí que prefería usarme como una toalla cuando se jala. Mi garganta convulsiono con las arcadas que experimente, creí que echaría el estomago por la boca. Las arcadas cesaron cuando recordé lo atento que fue conmigo el primer mes sin mamá.

¡Mierda, ahora siento que sueno tan egoísta! Pensando solo en mí, mí y mí. ¿Cuántas veces me detuve a pensar como se sentía el? ¿Cómo le afectaba mi perdida? ¿O como me irritaba cuando quería compartir sus pasiones conmigo? La culpabilidad me golpeo igual que una fuerte ola de un mar agitado. Mi cabeza se ladeo de forma peligrosa y todo a mi alrededor dio giros vertiginosos.

Me eche en una silla, el espanto me inundo, ¿me estaba enfermando de verdad? Apreté la cabeza con ambas manos mientras trataba de ordenas mis ideas, de comprender que estaba pasándome, pero nada parecía tener sentido. El aire empezó a entrar y a salir con demasiada violencia a través de mi garganta y aun así me sentí asfixiada. El sentimiento empeoro cuando vi las paredes caer sobre mí. Trate de ponerme de pie para huir del derrumbe.

Un golpe en la cabeza hizo que viera estrellas y la vista se me oscureciera. Espere sentir el peso de las paredes sobre mí. Me costaba respirar, solo que nada aprisionaba mi pecho. Cuando mi vista se aclaro comprendí que la casa no se derrumbo. El mareo me provoco una perdida del equilibrio y caí al suelo.

Mi lado racional, mi parte sanadora, me dijo que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Pero todo mi ser ignoro ese diagnostico. Me sentía como si fuera a morir.

Me hice una bola en el suelo mientras trataba de controlar las convulsiones que sacudían mi cuerpo. Pensé que Taylor diría que estoy exagerando. Que me levantase ya. ¿Me hubiese llevado al hospital? No logre dar con esa respuesta. No sabía que responder. ¿Porqué rompí con el? ¿Porque lo aleje? ¿Porque no le respondo? ¿Porque estoy así?

¡No sé! No tengo idea. No entiendo nada. Solo se que estoy cayendo en un pozo negro.

Llevada por el pánico me arrastre por el piso hasta alcanzar mi mesita de luz, estire la mano y cogí mi varita.

Seguí ignorando mi lado racional y me convencí de que estaba siendo victima de un ser tenebroso. ¡Un dementor! Sí, eso tenía que ser. Pronto recurrí a mi repertorio de recuerdos felices. Choque de frente con la imagen de mi madre, el recuerdo feliz se volvió triste al pensar que esos recuerdos ya no se repetirían. Que estaba lejano y enterrado en el pasado. Ella ya no esta. No puede consolarme, no puede ayudarme, no puede guiarme en esta locura.

Oí un chillido espeluznante lejano y luego un ardor en la garganta. ¿Grite? Trate de centrarme en un recuerdo feliz y exclame _¡Expecto patronus!_

Mi varita escupió un par de volutas de humo que se elevaron unos centímetros antes de difuminarse. Procure una segunda vez y nada paso. ¿Por qué? Desde el sexto año que aprendí a invocar un patronus. ¿Por que ya no podía? La desesperación me supero y al final todo se puso negro.

* * *

La siguiente que vez que volví a formular un pensamiento medianamente coherente sentí algo húmedo correr por mi cara. ¿Seguía llorando? La humedad recorrió mis mejillas, bajo por el cuello, luego salto a mi nariz y finalmente se deposito en mi frente. Muy bien, no son lagrimas. Me force a abrir los ojos y lo primero que pude captar fue una cosa puntiaguda y rugosa cerca de mis ojos. El susto me estremeció, pero paso cuando parpadee varias veces y vi que esa cosa se alejaba de mi y cobraba una forma más reconocible. Jinx.

La elfina estaba de pie junto a mí y pasándome una franela húmeda por la frente.

-La joven señora despertó. Jinx esta aliviada. Jinx escucho a la joven señora gritar y vino a ver que le pasaba. La joven señora se desmayo.

No respondí de inmediato, solo parpadee varias veces mientras seguía enfocándome en sus ojos azules. Entonces fui consciente del contacto de mi piel con las sabanas de mi cama.

-Me… ¿Me subiste a la cama?

-Jinx solo quiere que la joven señora se mejore. -Ella junto sus manos a la altura del pecho, se veía realmente preocupada por mi.

Entonces… no había ningún dementor. Yo estaba teniendo pánico. Y mi patronus… trate de no pensar en ello, sí lo hacía podía volver a asustarme. Jinx trato de cubrirme mejor con la manta al ver mi reacción. Su genuina preocupación me hizo echar nuevas lagrimas, pero esta vez con un sentimiento diferente al de antes.

Empuje mis mantas y Jinx volvió a procurar a cubrirme. Me pidió que me quedase quieta y yo la ignore. Temblorosa pero con algo de fuerza logre sentarme y estire las manos hacia ella. Jinx se encogió instintivamente a la espera de un golpe. Pero yo no tenía esa intención. Yo solo quería abrazarla y lo hice. Ella se relajo poco a poco y finalmente comenzó a llorar con estruendo. No la aparte de mí.

-Gracias y lo siento. Siento todas las veces que te he gritado -le susurre. Sus chillidos ahogaban mi voz, pero como tenia su enorme oreja pegada a mi cara supuse que igual me escucharía.

-La joven señora esta abrazando a Jinx. La pobre Jinx solo se preocupa por su joven señora.

El abrazo duro unos minutos hasta que oímos la puerta de la entrada principal siendo golpeada con gran brutalidad, acompañado de unos gritos violentos.

* * *

 _ **POV Embry**_

 _Estoy loco._ Pensé por enésima vez en ese día.

 _Tristemente no lo estás._ Me respondió la voz mental de Jared. Lo ignore tanto como pude.

Ya estaba más calmado aunque mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. La idea de estar convertido en una brutal bestia lobuna me seguía inquietando. ¿Y sí ya no volvía a ser normal? ¿Qué va a pensar mamá? ¡Le dará un infarto cuando se de cuenta que desaparecí! Gimotee de desesperación y vi que Jared se estremecía a la par.

 _Vas a volver a cambiar, tranquilo, toma tiempo. Unos días solamente. Ya le diremos alguna excusa para encubrir tu "desaparición"._

Trataba de calmarme, claro, no le importaba que estuviera desesperado. Solamente quería evitar contagiarse de mi desesperación.

 _Aish. Embry, ya te lo dije. ¡Que sí me importa que estés bien!_

 _Mientes._ Pensé para mi mismo e igual lo escucho. Esto de las mentes conectadas es un verdadero fastidio. Las emociones se contagian, ningún pensamiento es privado y toda mentira queda a la vista. Jared me hablaba con media verdad. Sí, le preocupo. Pero tampoco quiere contagiarse de mi desesperación. Se incomoda y no lo quiere, sin embargo no lo puede evitar.

 _Ya lo vas entendiendo._

Mi vista se clavo en el lobo café que permanecía sentado justo frente a mi. El también me estudiaba con la mirada. Lo odiaba por estar ahí, compadeciéndose de mí, por estar comprendiendome, por estar vigilandome, por estar cuidándome. Y tampoco lo podía odiar. Me sentía agradecido de que estuviera ahí o ya me hubiera vuelto loco.

El no me respondió a eso, solo sentí que de el emanaba la comprensión y de forma fugaz vi su mente repasando algunos de sus propios recuerdos. Efectivamente el se sintió como yo y pensó exactamente lo mismo de Sam.

Solté un aullido al ver su imagen mental. Todo lo que había pensado de él, lo que había dicho de él. Todo el desprecio que sentí hacia su persona cayo sobre mí con una carga de vergüenza. Me tumbe tripa al suelo y cubrí mi hocico con las patas. Si antes hubiera sabido lo que Sam había pasado, nunca habría dicho todo lo que dije de él.

 _Nunca lo hubieras creído._ Jared levanto las patas delantera y los bajo de nuevo, supongo que así se encoge de hombros siendo un lobo. Y sí, tiene razón. Nunca hubiera creído nada de esto. _Ahí ya vienen._

No necesito anunciarlos. Pude oír claramente el ruido que la tierra hace al ser pisada, las ramas que se agitaban al ser rozadas y el viento trajo el aroma almizcleño de Sam y Paúl, así como de algo que traían consigo. Olía rico y mis tripas rugieron en respuesta. Pero estaban todavía muy lejos, porque tardaron varios minutos para entrar en aquel claro de arboles cortados en donde nos encontrábamos. Ambos traían sendas bandejas llenas de carne humeante. Me relamí el hocico con muchas ansias.

-Emily preparo el almuerzo – Anunció Sam con voz solemne mezclado con una exagerada nota de adoración al pronunciar el nombre de su novia. Trague saliva al pensar en lo asquerosamente cursi que resulta. Jared soltó un ladrido que sonaba más a una carcajada. Avergonzado y frustrado le gruñí y eso lo divirtió aun más.

Sam y Paúl dejaron las bandejas frente a mí y me eche a comer con desesperación. Note que en el fondo de mi mente cambiaba algo. Las voces de Sam y Paúl aparecieron en mi cabeza. Habían cambiado de forma para contarme como esta reaccionando la reserva ante mi ausencia. Ya había pasado un día de mi cambio de fase.

Karina quedó medio enloquecida por mi arrebato de ira. Aseguraba que yo no la golpee, cosa que es cierto, aunque los moretones que le deje en los brazos señalaban otra cosa; así como la cara de susto que tiene. Hay quienes afirman que yo la maltrate. Pero ella lo sigue negando. Según Paúl, por preocupación por mí y también porque ellos le pidieron que se calmara. Solo le dijeron a Karina que yo estaba teniendo un mal día y necesitaba distanciarme. No le hizo gracia.

¿Y mi mamá? Bueno, a ella le dijeron lo mismo. Había tenido una pelea con mi novia y huí mandando todo a la mierda. Gracias a que Sam estaba como lobo cuando me transforme, supo que mi padrino me había aconsejado lo de huir al bosque. Así que se aferraron a eso. Culparon a mi padrino de haberme dado la idea.

 _¡Tu mamá es toda una bestia!_ Pensó Paúl, muy divertido al rememorar como mi madre corría hasta la casa de mi padrino. Paúl se había quedado en la distancia y observo como mama aporreó la puerta gritando muchísimos insultos que avergonzaría a un camionero por tener un pobre vocabulario. Sin quererlo pero muy curioso preste más atención a la memoria de Paúl, me interesaba saber que reacción tomaría mi padrino. ¿Actuaría indiferente? ¿Se preocuparía? Quizás se encogería de miedo al ver la bestia que estaba hecha mamá.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando el recuerdo de Paúl me mostró la puerta abrirse y revelar la figura de Aleida. Mi madre dejo de gritar al verla.

 _-¿Dónde esta tú padre? -_ exigió mi madre. Aleida agito la cabeza con confusión y me preocupe al ver lo desecho que tenía el rostro. Nunca la había visto tan palidad como ese momento, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por las ojeras y enrojecidos. Por un segundo me espante pensando que se había convertido en una vampira. Pronto Sam me calmo al mostrarme más claramente su rostro. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por un llanto y más bien ella parecía agotada. ¿Qué le paso?

- _Está en el trabajo -_ Respondía ella en los recuerdos. - _¿Qué pasa tía?_

 _-Dame el número de su trabajo. Voy a llamar al maldit… -_ Mamá apretó la quijada y contuvo la ola de insultos que deseaba escupir. Mi prima puso una expresión de alarma.

- _¿Qué paso tía? -_ Repitió ella.

- _Tu padre le dijo a Embry que huyera –_ hablo con voz contenida y luego grito- _¡MI HIJO NO HA APARECIDO EN TODA LA NOCHE!_

 _-¿Qué? -_ Ella volvió a agitar su cabeza y se aparto un paso de mamá. - _¿Como qué…? ¿Qué paso?_

Mi madre tomo aire varias veces antes de relatar la historia que Sam le había dicho.

- _¿Quién te ha dicho eso? -_ preguntó Eida. Su rostro adquirió ahora una tonalidad azulada y su frente se perlo de sudor. Paúl pudo escuchar con lujo de detalles como el corazón de ella daba latidos desesperados y frenéticos. Los cuatro pensamos en ese momento que a ella casi le había dado un infarto.

- _Sam me ha contado que…_

 _-¡¿Uley?! -_ grito mi prima con mucha indignación. Ahora ella paso del azul al rojo furioso.

Sentí que la culpa volvía a caerme sobre la boca del estomago. Ella no sabe nada de Sam, nada de la manada. Todo lo que sabe son los prejuicios que yo creía fervientemente. Agache la cabeza queriendo huir de la mirada de Sam. De su parte sentí comprensión, ningún rastro de reproche. Eso solo hizo que me sintiera más avergonzado.

- _Sí. Él mismo me lo ha dicho hace una hora, cuando salí a buscar a mi hijo. Dijo que no pudieron convencerlo de volver. Qué iba a hacer no se que cosa en el bosque y que…_

 _-¡¿EMBRY HUYO AL BOSQUE?! -_ Y ahora Eida volvía a gritar y a palidecer. Ese salto de emociones no debe de ser muy bueno para su salud. O eso fue lo que Sam y Paúl pensaron en aquel momento.- _Oh por dios, por dios, no … no…_

Aleida se cubrió la boca con ambas manos mientras miraba más allá de mamá. No comprendí su expresión, solo asimile que mi prima tiene los nervios destrozados. Sentí mucha lastima por ella en este momento. Ojala pudiera ir junto a ella y decirle que no se preocupara. Que no es tan… malo como cree. Sí, le hará mucha gracia ver que me convertí en un gigantesco lobo de… ¿cuánto? ¿Diez toneladas?

-¡ _ULEY! -_ Me sobresalte al oír el grito de mi prima en mi dirección. Luego entendí que el grito venía de los recuerdos de Sam. Desde donde el estaba de pie, vio que mi prima miro a todos lados con desesperación y alcanzo a verlos. Al descubrir que Sam y Paúl estaban ahí volvió a enfurecerse. De ahí el por que del grito.

Sam recordó la impasibilidad que sentía al ver como Aleida se encaminaba hacia él. Se pregunto por que estaba actuando como actuaba. Espero a que ella llegara hasta donde estaban ellos, y por detrás de ella la seguía mi mamá.

Finalmente Aleida se paro frente a el. Fue gracioso ver lo enana que se veía desde la vista de Sam. El como juntaba las cejas en un ceño fruncido y como apretaba los puños en su cadera para tratar de ocultar los temblores de su cuerpo. Sam pensó irónicamente: _Parece que va a entrar en fase._

Todos, menos yo, rieron ante esa idea.

- _¿Qué. Carajos. Haz. Hecho. Con. Mi. Primo? -_ No grito, hablo con los dientes apretados y convirtiendo cada palabra en una oración.

- _No sé de que me hablas -_ Respondió Sam, y fue sincero.

\- _¡Le hiciste algo a Embry!_

 _-Aleida, que Embry peleo con su novia. No con Sam –_ Mamá se veía algo nerviosa y quería tranquilizarla. Pero Eida la ignoro olímpicamente.

- _¡Confiesa ya, Sam! ¿Qué hiciste con Embry? -_ Exigió con voz demasiado suave y controlada. De alguna forma eso sonó más peligro que si hubiera gritado.

Sam introdujo ahora un recuerdo más antiguo. Uno que había pasado el día de año nuevo. Desde la barra de la taberna vio a Aleida junto Jacob y Quil, estaban jugando al billar hasta que los tres se percataron de la presencia de la manada. Ellos la forzaron a darles la espalda y cuchichearon. A pesar de eso, Sam los escucho claramente. Jacob y Quil confirmaron y respaldaron todo lo que yo había dicho antes. Y Aleida, muy calmada y confiada dijo " _Yo me encargo de ellos"._ En ese momento causo mucha gracia a los tres. Aun les causa gracia. Pero, en el momento que Aleida exigía respuestas sobre mi paradero, Sam se pregunto de qué sería capaz de hacer.

- _¿Y bien? -_ Ella se mantuvo firme. Sus temblores se veían más de furia que de miedo. No se intimidaba por la presencia de Sam o de Paúl.

- _Trate de disuadirlo para que se quede. No escucho y fue al bosque a… -_ Ella lo interrumpió.

 _-Así que, el prefirió alejarse de ustedes. ¿Verdad? -_ su voz fue más suave y despacio. Lo siguiente que dijo estuvo cargado con puro veneno - _Fue mucho más inteligente por internarse en el bosque._

El recuerdo de Sam tembló por el gruñido de Paúl. Este había descubierto los dientes y apretó los puños, rabioso por las palabras de Aleida. Le disgustaba que la gente faltara al respeto a Sam, le irritaba la actitud de ella. Pero se contuvo al ver que la mano de Sam se ponía por delante de el. Paúl trato de calmarse, y mientras Aleida permanecía ignorante del peligro que corría.

- _Aleida…_ _-_ Mamá uso un tono de advertencia, ella sí se veía espantada y su mirada no dejaba de vigilar a Paúl. - _Basta._

Finalmente ella separo las manos de sus caderas, llevo la mano derecha hacía su manga izquierda, un gesto que siempre hace cuando se sobresalta. Apretó su muñeca y finalmente se enderezo, sin relajar la tensión de sus músculos.

- _Te creeré… Por ahora. Pero te lo advierto, Uley. -_ Ella susurro – _Si algo le ocurre a mi primo, ya sea tu culpa directa o indirectamente. Lo vas a lamentar. Para toda tu vida._

Sam no se preocupo por la amenaza en sí, solo le preocupaba que ella fuese a lastimarse en su intento de venganza. Permanecimos en un silencio absoluto. Yo concentre mi mirada en la poca comida que me queda ahora en una de las bandejas, la otra lo había dejado completamente limpio. En verdad nunca había visto tan molesta a Eida. También me pregunte lo que ella haría si no yo volvía a aparecer en seguida.

 _Va a ir a tropezarse por el bosque como una estúpida._ Respondió Paúl. Yo lo mire de inmediato.

 _¿Qué?_ Pregunte confundido.

 _Después de todo el teatro, ella dijo a su madrina que iría al bosque a buscarte. Tu madre dijo que era una locura, pero Aleida paso de ella. Fue a su casa, salio al rato con una mochila y corrió al bosque. Mientras tanto, tu madre fue a la estación de policía a reportar tu desaparición y nos pidió que busquemos a Aleida antes que le pase algo._

 _¿Y qué están esperando? ¡Tienen que llevarla a casa! ¡Arrástrenla si tienen que hacerlo!_ Yo me removí con ansiedad. Iría yo misma a buscarla, sino fuera por mi peludo problema.

 _No vamos a ir por ella._ Dijo Sam tajante.

 _Pero es peligroso, ella puede lastimarse._ Sam estaba de acuerdo, pero no cambio de opinión. _¿Porqué?_

 _Consultamos con el consejo de ancianos, tu situación es un poco delicado por lo de Karina. Cuando le explicamos que tu madre fue a buscar a tu padrino y solo encontró a Aleida, Kendra me exigió saber por la reacción de ella._

 _¿Y?_ Pregunte impaciente. Quería que fuera ya al punto. Sam rodó los ojos.

 _Al saber que ella fue a buscarte al bosque, el consejo de ancianos decidió de forma unánime que no intervengamos. No vamos a buscar a Aleida Carrow. Dejaremos que ella haga lo que quiera el tiempo que quiera. Y evitemos cruzarnos en su camino._

 _¿Porque? ¡Va a matarse en el bosque! ¿Y si se cruza con vampiros? ¿Qué paso con esa mierda de que tenemos que proteger a los habitantes de la reserva? ¡Ella es de la reserva!_

A medida que hablaba, o pensaba, me desesperaba y hasta me eche a aullar.

 _Calmate ya._ Me ordenó Sam, y mi hocico se cerro con una presión potente, como si me hubieran puesto un bozal de cadenas. Sentí la incomodidad y el disgusto provenir de Sam, no le gustaba tener ese efecto de lobo alfa.

 _Mira, Embry._ Me hablo Jared con el tono más tranquilizador que podía. _Los Carrow son diferentes… Y no lo digo porque el padre es extranjero._ Añadió rápidamente al prever mi protesta. _Tenemos que ser distantes y discretos con el resto del mundo. Y con especial cuidado con los Carrow. ¿Por qué? Ni idea. El consejo les guarda bastante recelo._

 _Y Aleida es muy cercana a su padre. Le dirá cualquier cosa que vea._ Señaló Paúl.

 _¿Y qué con eso?_ Cuestione, aun no me cuadraba nada. _¿Qué le preocupa al consejo? Mi padrino nunca fue mala gente. ¡El hizo muchas cosas por la reserva! Y mis primos son inocentes. Aleida solo esta cabreada porque creyó todo lo que le dije, se calmara cuando yo vuelva y…_

 _¿Y cuándo vea que actuaras exactamente igual que Jared y Paúl?_ Me cuestiono Sam. _Va a reforzar todo lo que cree. Y no, no es opción hablarle del secreto._

Solté un gruñido de frustración.

 _La cuestión es que, no son parte real de la reserva. No pueden ser participes de nuestro secreto. El señor Carrow es demasiado perspicaz. Solo necesita unas cuantas pistas y seguro va a descubrirnos. No podemos correr ningún riesgo._

 _¿Porque es tan malo que lo sepa?_ Agache las orejas. Ya me estaba imaginando la respuesta. O va a pensar que estamos locos, o el se pondrá loco o algo peor, que pueda lastimar a la gente. Sam asintió.

 _Por el bien de ellos, es mejor que esto se mantenga en secreto. Te tomara unos días, mínimo una semana, para volver a cambiar. Mientras más rápido te calmes, más rápido será._

 _Así que._ Traté de no sonar miserable, fracase. _Karina, Mamá y Aleida saben que ya no estoy. ¿Qué pasara cuando los demás sepan?_

 _Se harán preguntas, los guardabosques te buscarán._ Respondió Sam.

 _Básicamente, lo mismo que paso cuando fue nuestro turno._ Resumió Paúl. Yo me estremecí al recordar todos los rumores de la escuela y me imagine lo que se diría de mí cuando volviera.

 _Pero con un añadido, algo … parecido a Leah._ Jared no quiso pensarlo, le fue inevitable. La sola mención de Leah provoco que Sam se retorciera interiormente, e intento desechar esos pensamientos. Ese dolor se contagio a nosotros y chillamos en solidaridad. Yo fui el único que lloriqueo.

 _No quiero terminar con Karina._

 _Claro que no quieres._ Sam se compadeció de mí y empatizo por completo conmigo. _Pero por el bien de ella, es mejor que cortes pronto y por lo sano. No lo hagas peor para ella._

 _P… pero no hay posibilidad que me pase a mí. ¿Verdad?_ Mire a los tres deseando que alguno me diga que "Nop. No te va a pasar". No tuve suerte con ninguno.

Una cosa que me habían explicado, para comprender porque Emily y Kim son parte de este loco secreto, es porque son las dichosas "improntas" de Sam y Jared. En teoría, el consejo de ancianos había dicho que es un suceso poco común, por no decir raro. Pero somos cuatro lobos, hay dos improntas. Eso es cincuenta-cincuenta. Entonces, ¿cuántas posibilidades tengo yo de pasar por un destino similar?

 _Quizás nunca pase._ Jared me quiso calmar con algo que hasta a el le parecía una falsa esperanza.

 _No hay forma de saberlo. Por el bien de ella, tienes que tomar la precaución._

Capte en el aire el significado real de las palabras de Sam. No puedes llevar una vida normal, por que ya no eres alguien normal. Eres alguien peligroso. No solo tienes que dejarte de la novia que tanto te costo conseguir. Tienes que alejarte de todos. Igual que una secta, eres uno de los nuestros y no lo puedes cambiar. Solo que esto no era una maldita secta. Esto es una maldita manada de lobos con el deber ancestral de proteger a la tribu. Malditas sean las leyendas, ¿Por que tenían que ser reales?

* * *

 **N/A.:** El _spattergroit_ es una enfermedad muy contagiosa que se aprecia en la piel, que la deja fea y marcada.

Hola. Se que no es la típica historia crossover donde los personajes de harry potter se mezcla con los de crepúsculo. Pero me interesaba más crear personajes originales para la historia. Gracias de corazón a los que dan follow a la historia, me motivan a seguir escribiendo :) Espero que les guste y prometo seguir mejorando la escritura.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Advertencia:**_ _A excepción de un par de personajes, ninguno me pertenece. Ambos mundos de fantasía, fusionados, pertenecen a las autoras de Harry Potter y Crepúsculo. Yo solo me invento un fanfiction ambientado en el mundo de Harry Potter pero la interacción principal esta con los personajes de Crepúsculo. Esta historia sucede de manera paralela a la historia de Bella Swan y es otra perspectiva._

 **Capítulo IX**

 _ **Culpables**_

 _ **POV Aleida**_

Soy una estúpida, una puta egoísta. Si algo le pasa a Embry, la culpa no sería de Uley. No, sería total y exclusivamente mía. Había ignorado a mi amigo de toda la vida por un despecho infantil. Me había centrado en lamentarme de mi propia vida, a fingir que mi vida solo gira entorno a mi hermana y mi trabajo, que no vi todo lo malo que estaban pasando a las personas que me rodean.

Y para colmar el vaso de mi mal karma, había desatendido un simple pero importante deber que me habían encargado. Vigilar el bosque. Sí no hubiese mentido a Elizabeth, si no me hubiese encerrado a casa a ser victima de un ataque de pánico, Embry no se habría internado en el bosque. Lo hubiera visto. Lo habría ayudado.

 _¡Basta ya! No soy quien carga con toda la culpa. ¡Embry ha estado siendo acosado y no lo ayude! Aunque el sí me lo había dicho._

Mi primo estaba en el peor momento, estaba vulnerable y Uley pretendía aprovecharse. Lo que sea que haya intentado hacer, provoco que mi primo huyera. Si es cierto que el bosque esta siendo acechado por un ente o bestia mágica peligrosa, podría morir.

¡No!

Ignore todo lo que mi madrina intentaba decirme, tome un abrigo, me asegure de tener mi varita. Hubiese tomado algunas herramientas mágicas para ir al bosque, pero tenía a dos nomajs sobre mí y tenía suerte de tener la varita conmigo. Ya estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando una mano fuerte me sostuvo del brazo. La mano de Sam me quemaba el brazo a la vez que me dirigía una mirada severa, como si fuera a hacer una locura.

-Es peligroso, si te metes así en el bosque, vas a perderte.

-¿Y dejar que mi primo siga perdido? Ni hablar – Intente zafarme de su agarre con todo el dramatismo posible, y resulto ser un intento patético. No tenía forma de librarme sin usar la magia, pues su fuerza me superaba por completo. Por el rabillo del ojo note que, al otro lado de la habitación esta una mesita con un florero blanco decorado con rosas pintadas a mano. El objeto se agito levemente como si la mesa se hubiese sacudido por un temblor..

-No le harás ningún favor…

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que digas! ¡Tú le hiciste algo!

Estaba consumida por la cólera asesina que tenia contra él que no podía pensar con toda claridad. ¿Dónde iba a ir a buscar a Embry? ¿Qué le provoco esta huida? No podía ser una simple discusión con su novia. ¿Qué otra explicación tenía para lo que estaba pasando? Tenía que ser culpa suya.

-Tienes que calmarte, no he lastimado a Embry – Me hablo con una voz segura y calmada, su expresión se mantuvo duro como una piedra. - Voy a buscarlo y...

-¡No! ¡Tú no vas a acercarte a él! -Mi voz comenzó a subir de volumen, pronto sería un grito. Note que el florero se deslizo sobre la mesa hasta el bordillo antes de quedarse quieto.

Seguía sin soltarme y yo estaba fuera de control. No podía librarme sin usar mi varita, me plantee la posibilidad de noquear a los dos y modificar sus recuerdos. Me contuve al pensar que papá tendría problemas al explicar a sus superiores que su hija había atacado a dos nomajs por un arrebato de ira.

-Aleida…

Sam insistió en calmarme y las cosas empezaron a ir mal. El florero salto de la mesa como si estuviera lleno de vida y cruzo el salón volando en dirección a la cabeza de Sam. El objeto estaba apunto de impactarlo cuando comprendí que mi magia se había descontrolado, fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. En cambio, Sam si fue muy rápido.

El giro la cabeza esperando un ataque. Abrió grande los ojos al ver el borrón blanco que se dirigía a el. En el acto me soltó y llevo su mano a detener el florero, lo atrapo en el aire pero la fuerza del impacto llevo a que el florero se quebrará en dos grandes trozos. ¿Cómo es que tuvo una reacción tan rápido? No tengo idea, solo entendí que mi ataque pudo matarlo. Mi madrina, que había estado ahí con nosotros, soltó un grito de susto por el repentino suceso.

-¡Estás herido! -Grito ella, efectivamente la mano de sangraba profusamente.

Lo correcto hubiese sido que lo auxiliase, pero mi cabeza registro antes que estaba libre de su agarre y lo aproveche para huir al bosque. ¡Se merece ese dolor!

Oí a Sam gritar mi nombre mientras me internaba en el espeso y húmedo follaje. Esta demás decir que lo ignore olímpicamente. Me limite a correr por el viejo sendero, hasta que decidí que Sam podría alcanzarme enseguida. Así que unos metros más me salí del camino saltando sobre altas raíces y esquivando las ramas. No tarde en sentirme desorientada, no estaba segura si seguía un camino recto o si estaba ya corriendo en círculos.

Continué con mi carrera hasta que unas punzadas de dolor en mis costados me obligaron a detenerme a respirar. Inhale grandes bocanadas de aire mientras miraba alrededor de mí y me di cuenta con horror de que había actuado demasiado precipitada. No tenía nada más que mi varita en mano. Ningún mapa o artilugio que me pudiera guiar. De todos modos no iban a servirme, pues no tenía nada que pudiera servirme como una referencia para orientarme de nuevo. Hasta ahora, nunca me había molestado que papá no me enseñara a caminar por el bosque sin perderme, como sí lo había hecho con Alan y Embry.

 _No importa si me pierdo, solo tengo que pensar en casa y volveré a aparecer allí._

Con ese pensamiento me sentí más segura. Ahora que tenía la cabeza un poco más fría, debía de pensar bien mi siguiente movimiento. Todo lo que sabía es que Embry se metió al bosque hace un par de días y nadie lo ha visto desde entonces. No volvió a casa. No hablo con nadie más. Uley y su pandilla lo están buscando. Embry debe estar escondido en algún lugar, asustado.

Levante la mirada y me fije en lo alto que estaban las copas de los arboles, formaban un techo verde sobre mi cabeza y que apenas permitía que la fría luz del día se filtrase. Tendría solo un par de horas antes del crepúsculo, es crucial que comience ya a rastrear. Pero, ¿qué sabía yo de rastreo? Nada. La única patrulla que hice me limite a caminar sin prestar atención a nada más que a la conversación banal. Embry lleva días perdido, con el frío y la dura lluvia del invierno el podría estar ya congelándose. Podría estar gravemente herido. Hay pocas posibilidades que…

No, cabe la posibilidad que este bien, en algún refugio. Él no es ningún idiota, papá le había enseñado a moverse en el bosque. Seguramente se escondió en el bosque y en algún momento salió y busco otro mejor escondite. Uno más cálido. ¿Con algunos de sus amigos? Jacob y Quil deberían saber donde esta. Pero tanto mi madrina como Sam aseguraron que nadie ha visto a Embry desde su pelea con Karina. ¿Ni siquiera sus amigos? ¿Lo estarán ocultando? Imposible, sus casas son pequeñas, sus familiares lo notarían. Ni el viejo Quil, ni Bill van a torturar a mí tía con semejante secreto.

 _¡Sí lo harían!_

La fuerte revelación me golpeo como una descarga fría de agua. El viejo Quil y Bill son parte del consejo de ancianos. Tanto Embry, como sus amigos, me aseguraron que esos viejos idiotas tienen a Uley en un pedestal. Claro que van a mentir a mí tía, lo que sea por ayudar a Uley para conseguir lo que se proponga. Jake y Quil pueden ser manipulados por sus familiares, quizás Embry huyo de sus propios amigos por temor. ¿Estará escondido en casa de su novia? Suena posible.

Si yo estuviera en el lugar de Karina, lo hubiera escondido en mi casa. Hasta me hubiese prestado a fingir una pelea para despistar al pueblo, darles de un chisme jugoso con que entretenerse. O quizás le estoy dando demasiado crédito a esa nomaj. Pero es un buen punto de partida. Ella fue la última en verlo.

Me enderece y aspire con profundidad. Ahora sabía donde debía ir, pero primero, debía salir del bosque. No sabía por donde había entrado, pero vi que mi salida más rápida y discreta, sería por el cielo y no por la desaparición. Cerré los ojos para visualizar en mi mente la pequeña figura de una lechuza, mi magia fluyo por mi cuerpo con un torrente cálido y sentí el cambio producirse.

Al momento mi cuerpo comenzó a encogerse y me sentí más ligera. Mis brazos se alargaron y se volvieron planos. Los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron y se transformaron en plumas grises que me cubrieron por completo. Todo eso sentí en un segundo, cuando abrí los ojos me vi posada en el suelo, convertida en una lechuza.

Hacía un año me había propuesto la meta de aprender la animagia. No fue fácil, papá me reprocho por lo peligroso que era el proceso, pero yo estaba encaprichada por conseguirlo. Había brujas y magos que me dijeron que perdía el tiempo, que no me ayudaría en nada en la vida. Y ciertamente nunca encontré nada en que aplicar la animagia en algo que no sea ocio. Pero ahora, ¡ja! ¡Resulta que fue la mejor decisión de mi vida!

Batí mis alas y me eleve por el aire trazando círculos. Con la vista de la lechuza, evadí las ramas con facilidad. El miedo que sentía por el destino de Embry se atenuó, las emociones son más simples siendo como un animal, pero aun mantengo claro cual es mi objetivo. No me deje llevar por la emoción de emprender vuelo. Me centre en encontrar un hueco entre las ramas para salir del bosque. Alcance la superficie de ese mar de hojas y aletee sobre los árboles en dirección a la comunidad. Siendo una lechuza, nadie notaría mi presencia, podría posarme en el dintel de las ventanas. No sería muy extraño, especialmente con la cercanía de la noche.

Me tomo unos diez minutos de vuelo hasta salir del área del bosque, y otros cinco minutos me tomo ubicar la casa de la chica. Me pose en las ramas del árbol más cercano de la casa y controle las ventanas. Ubique la presencia de la familia, pero no vi nada fuera de lugar. Salte de las ramas y aletee en torno a la casa, mirando las otras ventanas. Si Embry estuviera ahí escondido, no estaría asomándose por las ventanas, tendría cuidado de no dejarse ver. Así que me apoye en una saliente, cerca de una ventana abierta. Allí podía captar los ruidos interiores de la casa. Solo debía ser paciente, a alguien se le escaparía una palabra del tema. ¿El novio de la hija desapareció después de una discusión? Claro que tienen que mencionarlo.

Vi a Karina estando sentada en su sofá, viendo la televisión, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Sus ojos marrones se veía muy triste, decaída. Podía comprender ese sentimiento, mi estomago se revolvió al sentirme solidaria con ella. No quería compartir nada con aquella chiquilla, pero era inevitable. Seguí observando, esperando.

La madre de Karina entro a la sala y traía con ella un plato cargado con tres bolas de helado. Se sentó junto a su hija, la abrazo y puso el plato en su regazo. Pude escuchar claramente que le decía.

-Va a volver, ya verás. - Entonces beso la coronilla de su hija.

¿Cómo que va a volver? ¿No esta aquí? Quizás es lo que ella creía, quizás la chiquilla finge desolación. La madre la dejo sola, esta soltó un par de lagrimas mientras miraba el helado. Esperaba un gesto que delatara que su tristeza es fingida, y no vi ninguna señal. Ella estaba por probar un bocado de su helado cuando justo en aquel momento sonó el teléfono. Karina se levanto de un salto y el plato de helado cayo al suelo y se hizo trizas. A ella no le intereso, descolgó el teléfono antes de que suene por segunda vez.

-¿Embry? -pregunto con anhelo. Apretó los labios y adivine que no escucho la voz de él.

Mi corazoncillo de ave se agito, significaba que Embry no estaba en esa casa. Pero Karina esperaba un contacto de él. Sí, seguro que él llamaría en algún momento a su novia para tranquilizarla. ¿Verdad?

-Oh … Hola, esto… -su voz se apago y cerro los ojos - No, no quiero comprar nada. ¡Deje esta linea libre! -Grito exasperada y colgó con violencia.

-¿Quién era? -pregunto la madre, había entrado a la sala, veía preocupada a su hija.

-Un vendedor de aspiradoras -se lamento. La madre dijo algo que ya no preste atención, se agacho para recoger el plato roto.

Entonces Karina quizás no sepa donde esta su novio, esta esperando una llamada que no llega. ¿Perdería yo mi tiempo esperando a lado de una nomaj para que ocurra esa llamada? La respuesta es un rotundo no. Me aparte de la ventana y emprendí mi vuelo al cielo.

Las nubes comenzaban a oscurecerse, y el cielo tiño de naranja a las nubes del horizonte. Ahora que había descartado a la novia, no sabía que otro camino tomar. Mientras pensaba, pase volando cerca de la casa de Jake. Ahí vi el viejo chevy oxidado de Bill estacionado frente a la casa. Del vehículo se bajo Jacob, que cargaba una enorme caja que lucía pesada. Y a su lado estaba una chica castaña, piel pálida y aspecto frágil. Estaban hablando de una tontería, no se que sobre años y madurez. Jacob estaba riéndose, miraba embobado a la chica.

 _¿Es que no te importa tu amigo?_ Fulmine a Jacob con la mirada, el no fue consiente de mi presencia. Así que me aleje antes de que me gane el deseo de picotear su cabeza.

Me desplace hasta la casa de Quil y logre ubicarlo sin problema, estaba sentado junto a una ventana y parecía estar practicando con la guitarra. Se veía bastante aburrido y pensativo. Me pose en un árbol, tan cerca como era posible y observe que la puerta principal estaba abierta. Allí estaba sentado el viejo Quil en su silla de ruedas, hablaba con los padres de su nieto. Solté un chillido de frustración. ¡Claro que Embry no iba a estar ahí!

El viejo Quil miro en mi dirección, curioso por el chillido. Me despreocupe de lo que fuese a pensar, yo me veía como una lechuza ordinaria, hay muchas en estos bosques. Decidí que no perdería un segundo más allí, me eche a volar una vez más.

Entonces, Embry no esta ni en casa de su madre, ni en la mía, ni la de su novia y de ninguno de sus amigos. Así que, ¿en verdad se ha perdido por el bosque? Me dirigí a la cafetería en donde se dice que lo vieron por última vez. Una vez ahí me deslice hasta el bosque, esta vez volé a una altura baja, casi cerca del suelo. Iba a tratar de recorrer el bosque, no sabía que debía buscar, pero esperaba ver algo que estuviera fuera de lugar del bosque. Algo que Embry pudiese haber marcado en caso de que quisiera ser encontrado.

Mucho antes de lo que yo esperaba, la luz fue dando espacio a la oscuridad. Era la hora del crepúsculo y yo estaba determinada a seguir volando por el bosque. Las lechuzas tienen una excelente visión en la oscuridad, iba a usarlo y esta vez me tenía sin cuidado lo que pudiera haber en el bosque. Volé unos cuantos metros más cuando me acorde de mi hermana. ¡Kima! No tenía claro si papá vendría o no esta noche, pero debía ir a buscarla de la casa de la señora Philips. Chille de frustración mientras trazaba un amplio giro en dirección a la casa de la vieja bruja.

Ya era de noche cuando llegue a casa de mi ex niñera. Me recibió con regaños por mi llegada tardía. Desconozco si ella sabía o no lo que paso con Embry, aunque estoy segura de que a ella le importa bien poco. Solo me limite a recoger a mi hermana, que también ignoraba lo que había pasado hoy.

-No te ves bien -me dijo mi hermana viéndome la cara. -¿Por qué estas tan despeinada?

-Uh, me quede dormida – le respondí simplemente. Ahora que lo pienso, había pasado de estar llorando por la mañana a correr por la tarde como una loca. Claro que no tengo la mejor de las apariencias.

Mi hermana me contó todo lo que ella había hecho en el día, yo solo me limite a asentir una y otra vez de forma distraída.

-¿Por que vamos a casa de la señora Kendra? - Me pregunto mi hermana.

-Ah, solo quiero hablar con ella, cosas de adultos.

-¿Es por ese asunto de los osos que comen a los nomaj? -me pregunto mi hermana. Yo la mire con aprensión.

-¿Qué sabes del asunto? ¿Quién te dijo eso? -la historia de los osos es el rumor que corre entre los nomaj, entre magos solo se hablo de alguna criatura mágica.

-Escuche a la señora Philips hablando con el señor Morrison. -Los ojos de mi hermano pasaron del color chocolate al amarillo intenso, dejándome claro que tenía toda su atención en mi. - Dijo que encontraron rastros grandes cerca de la cafetería.

-¿Eso dijo? - _Es cerca donde Embry se perdió._

Trate de ocultar el miedo que estaba sintiendo por dentro. Tampoco me agradaba que mi hermana escuchase de esos temas, podría asustarse, pero no podía evitar indagar más sobre el asunto.

-Sí. -Ella asintió solemne- Estuvieron hablando algo de no se que espíritus y animales. El señor dijo que no creía que fueran osos, pero parecen osos. Eso dijo. ¿Qué hay el bosque?

-Pues, hay de todo. Animales y seres mágicos. Pero, no se que cosa podría parecer un oso sin serlo.

Estudie a mi hermana de pies a cabeza, ella parecía muy concentrada pensando en algo. Fruncía el ceño de la concentración. Sus ojos siguieron amarillos y parecía estar luchando consigo misma para no cambiar el color de su pelo. Vi sus raíces cambiando a tonos más claros. Pronto no iba a poder esconder los cambios que ella haga, así que solo acerté con levantarle la capucha y ocultar su cabello.

-¿Estás asustada? - le pregunte ya inquieta. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No.

-Entonces, ¿En qué piensas?

-Qué los osos son buenos, no lastimarían a nadie. ¿Verdad?

Contuve un suspiro al pensar en la inocente dirección que esta tomando sus reflexiones.

-Si no los molestas, lo son.

-Eso significa que los turistas hicieron algo malo, ¿Verdad? Por eso desaparecieron.

-No -dije con cuidado – significa que no debes hacer mal a otros. Y no importa que hayan hecho esas personas. No se merecen un destino malo.

Mi hermana pareció pensarlo otro momento más y después asintió. Para entonces habíamos llegado a la cabaña de Kendra. La anciana ya nos esperaba en el porche sentada en su mecedora. Su cabello canoso estaba suelto sobre su hombro izquierdo y muy calmadamente habría vainas y echaba las lentejas frescas en un gran plato que reposa sobre su regazo.

-Buenas noches niñas. Las cartas me dijeron que tendría una visita esta noche -sonrió muy amigablemente.

-¿Tendrías un rato? Quería hablar contigo.

La anciana amplio aun más su sonrisa, ignorando lo directa que estaba siendo.

-Claro, ¿me ayudan a levantarme? Mis rodillas están entumecidas de tanto tiempo estar sentada. Mi hermana fue saltando con alegría para tomar la bandeja con lentejas y yo ayude a la anciana a ponerse de pie. - Venga, entremos. ¿Quieren tomar algo caliente? Tengo té y pastas dulces.

Cuando entramos a la sala iluminada por velas, la anciana se giro hacia a mi hermana y descubrió su cabello, ahora amarillo como sus ojos.

-Ah, que preciosa te queda el rubio. Resalta tu tez bronceada – Kendra guió a mi hermana hasta la mesa y la hizo sentarse. - Espera aquí, pequeña, voy a preparar los chocolates.

De la mochila de mi hermana saque su bloc favorito y le di los lapices de colores. Le pedí que dibuje mientras espera por la merienda. La vi escoger meticulosamente el primer color para empezar su pequeña obra de arte y,solo cuando estaba segura de que estaba lo suficientemente distraída., fui a la cocina detrás de Kendra.

Cerre la puerta tras de mi, la anciana tarareaba mientras con un movimiento de varita hacía que la cacerola con leche se revolviera.

La cocina es un amplio espacio rectangular. De paredes hechas de maderas envejecidas y su pintura esta desgastado por el paso tiempo. Las aguas del techo se juntan a lo alto pero los sostenía gruesas vigas a tan baja altura que temía golpearme la cabeza. Ese temor no lo debía sentir ella, que es un palmo mas baja que yo. Las esquinas mas oscuras están recubiertos por superficies de gruesas telarañas.

-Vas a decir algo o vas a mirar mi cocina? -Me hablo impaciente. Ni me había dado cuenta que estaba inspeccionando de manera descortés. Esa cocina nunca había cambiado, al menos desde que tengo memoria.

-Yo, solo estaba pensando -trate de mantener la vacilación fuera de mi voz. -Embry ha...

-Desaparecido, lo se. Ya lo informaron al consejo de ancianos.

-Harán algo?

-Ya se esta haciendo. La policía, guarda forestales y hasta nuestra patrulla privada esta buscándolo. Aun no hay rastros de el.

Yo la observe fijamente. Se veía tan seria y con la mandíbula apretada, no me dejaba ninguna duda de que me decía la verdad. Y aun así, algo me hacía ruido.

-Que hay de Uley y Compañía?

Ella parpadeo dos veces y pareció pensárselo.

-Que pasa con esos niños?

-Ellos también buscan a Embry?

-Pues claro.

-Aja! Así que ellos si tienen algo que ver en esto!- Exclame. Pronto caí en la cuenta de que mi exclamación no tenia sentido alguno.

-Has respirado el vapor de una poción mal preparada? -me pregunto condescendiente- Claro que están metidos en esto. Quien no estaría buscando a un niño de la reserva que desaparece sin mas?

Sentí el ardor del rubor subiendo a mis mejillas.

-Quería decir que... Que Uley y sus amigos tienen algo que ver con la desaparición de Embry. -Al ver que Kendra no decía nada, yo continué - Tienen un comportamiento extraño. Fuera de lugar. Hasta los nomaj recelan de ellos. Algo ocurre... Y Embry les teme.

-Y piensas que Sam le ha hecho algo?

Asentí con fervor.

-Aleida, Aleida. Sam es un buen chico que sirve a la reserva. Jamas dañaría a nadie del pueblo.

-Oh, no, por favor, Kendra. No puede ser que tu también creas que el es un héroe.

-Pues mira que sí lo es. Es un ejemplo a seguir para los jóvenes y...

-Un tipo de 20 años que abandona los estudios para vagar semis en bolas por la reserva, en compañía de dos menores de edad, no es, precisamente, mi definición de "Ejemplo a seguir".

Kendra chasqueo la lengua dos veces a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Tenia un aire desilusionado. Entonces se giro en dirección a la hornalla y, con un movimiento de la varita, apago el fuego.

-Aleida, ay mi niña. Siempre considere que eres la más lista de tu generación. Y que tendrías un buen uso del sentido común. Pero parece que tu padre no te enseño suficiente de deducción.

El rubor de mis mejillas se extendió por mi cara al sentirme molesta. Aun así no corte a Kendra.

-Eso que tu crees, no son mas que meros prejuicios. Resultado al miedo a lo desconocido. -saco un par de platos con un encantamiento y los lleno con pastas dulces que hizo aparecer de la punta de su varita. -Abre mas la mente.

Iba a protestar, pero Kendra no me lo permitió. Ella salio de la cocina y escuche a mi hermana celebrando al oler el chocolate calienten.

Ellos tenían razón. Uley tiene a todo el consejo adorándolo. Por tanto, tendría pase libre a lo que sea que este haciendo. Que diría papá cuando se enterase? Nadie puede llamarlo cuando esta trabajando y no se si vendrá a casa esta misma noche. Igual, aunque no venga a dormir, voy a enviarle una lechuza contándole todo lo que ha pasado. Se que le preocupa Embry, es su ahijado y se que vendrá a buscarlo.

 _ **POV Embry**_

Los días pasaron como un verdadero suplicio para mí. Sam me ordeno, sin usar las voz de alfa, a que me mantuviera alejado de toda civilización. Evitar a las personas, patrullar y, claro, tratar de calmarme. No me acerque a ningún poblado. Bien. Patrulle las fronteras varias veces. Bien. Tratar de calmarme. Estoy en eso.

Fue fastidioso eso de empezar a patrullar, correr por el bosque olfateando el aire en busca de un olor nauseabundo que nunca había olido y que solo conocía a través de los recuerdos del resto. Pero hubo un momento en que estaba aburrido y me centre en eso de sentir ser un lobo. Movía las patas con bastante facilidad en el terreno accidentado, las ramas no me arañaban, apenas si me causaba algo de cosquillas. Corría a una velocidad vertiginosa y aun así nada de mi vista se volvía borrosa. Me sentía inusualmente libre al correr tan rápido como mis patas fuertes me permitía. El viento agitaba todo mi largo pelaje y refrescaba mi piel. ¿Así se sienten los perros cuando sacan la cabeza por la ventanilla del automóvil? Pronto deje de sentirme aburrido y frustrado. Más bien me estaba divirtiendo.

Sentí que Paúl estaba riéndose de mí, aunque el no estaba ahí junto a mí. Pude ver en su mente que el estaba en el otro extremo opuesto de la reserva, y aun con esa distancia podíamos comunicarnos, como si estuviéramos frente a frente. El estaba tratando de darme mi espacio para que me acomodara a mi nueva forma. Aunque aveces me enviaba pequeñas puyas para que me acordara de olfatear.

 _Entonces… ¿Ya mataste un vampiro?_ Pregunte por hacer algo de conversación. Aun me resulta surrealista esto que existan los "Fríos".

 _Uno._ Confeso, y con la respuesta acompaño la imagen mental de una persona esbelta, cabello negro, ojos anti naturalmente rojos y la piel brillaba igual que una piedra cristalina. La peor parte fue el aroma, tan intensamente dulce que quema las fosas nasales. Las emociones de él se mezclaron con la furia y el éxtasis al desmembrar a ese ser repulsivo.

Estaba por pensar que es perturbador que alguien disfrute tanto con desmembrar un cuerpo, con matar a un ser vivo. Pero no llegue a sentir pena por el vampiro. Es un monstruo, un asesino, alguien que había venido para matar y alimentarse. Un peligro para nuestros vecinos. Con todas esas ideas, mi cuerpo se tenso y emití un gruñido desde lo profundo de la garganta. Sentí ansias por encontrar a un chupa sangre para destrozarlo también.

 _Ya podrás, hay un frío que está rondando por la región, aunque todavía no se acerca demasiado._

Recorrí unos kilómetros más en silencio hasta que encontré un aroma que no pertenecía al bosque. Un aroma a coco mezclado con algo más que no identifique. Me sentí muy tentado a seguir el rastro hasta que Paúl me soltó una advertencia.

 _¡Eh! No sigas por ahí._

 _¿Por que no?_

 _Ese es el aroma de Aleida._

Me detuve en seco. ¿Ella pasó por aquí? Estoy al otro lado de la reserva, a más de cuarenta kilómetros. ¿Como llego ella aquí tan rápido? ¿A caso no volvió a su casa desde ayer?

 _No, volvió antes que anochezca._

 _¿Cómo sabes?_

 _Cuando Jared iba a casa de Kim, la vio irse en dirección a la casa de Kendra._

 _¿Y por qué esta aquí su aroma?_

 _No tengo idea. Pero yo en tu lugar ya estaría dándome la vuelta y me iría a otro lugar._

Emití un gruñido de protesta, pero Sam dijo que me aleje de ella. Así que a regaña dientas tome el camino opuesto al aroma y me distancie tan pronto pude.

Los días pasaron de esa forma. Me acercaba a la casa de Emily tanto como Sam me lo permitía. Allí esperaba como un buen perrito faldero a que me trajeran algo de comer. Luego iba al profundo corazón del bosque para acurrucarme y tratar de dormir. Luego patrullaba. Cada tanto alguno de los chicos entraba en fase para patrullar conmigo, para hacerme compañía y ponerme al día. Cuando Sam entro en fase me sentí impaciente por saber. ¿Qué paso con mi padrino?

 _Después de tres días de ausencias, volvió. Parece que tuvo demasiado trabajo._

 _Nada anormal de su parte. ¿Qué más sabes?_

 _Tu madre no encontró la forma de contactarlo mientras estaba en su trabajo, así que la acompañe para darle la noticia de tu desaparición._

Entonces Sam me dejo ver la reacción de mi padrino al escuchar a mi mamá contándole la versión que sabe de mi. La expresión de mi tío fue… raro. Sabía que reaccionaría así y tampoco esperaba que realmente reaccionara así. Imagine muchas veces todo lo que diría y haría en cuanto lo supiera. Lo imagine que no se sorprendería, luego quizás se preocuparía y por sobre todo, estaría en su modo "detective".

Sam rememoro aquel momento, el sí se sentía muy ofendido ante la falta de reacción de mi tío. Ayrton Carrow permaneció en silencio escuchando toda la historia. Su ceño se pronuncio hasta unirse en una perfecta "v". Inclino la cabeza hacía mamá, analizando cada detalle de la historia. Se mantuvo en calma, respiro dos veces y aguanto estoicamente cada uno de los insultos que mamá tenía para el. Aguardo a que ella se desahogara y no trato de calmar sus nervios. Mamá estaba roja de furia y empeoraba por la falta reacción de el. Al final ella se echo a llorar desesperada.

Sentí que me hacía pedazos el corazón ver a mamá tan destrozada. Sam mantenía una expresión neutra, aunque por dentro se molestaba con mi padrino. Esperaba ver más preocupación de parte de quién se supone que es mi responsable o que el mirará tan indiferente a una mujer emocionalmente rota.

Entonces mi padrino hizo lo que yo quería hacer en este momento. Envolvió a mamá con sus brazos y la acuno. Susurro palabras de consuelos, prometió que yo estaría bien, que se cuidarme. Le dijo que se orientarme en el bosque, que volvería cuando estuviera más calmado. Le prometió que me buscaría para traerme de vuelta.

Percibí en Sam un sentimiento de admiración, ahora comprendía que mí padrino sabía perfectamente como tratar y calmar a mi madre. Sí, el lo estaba admirando y tomo nota de su auto control. Por mi parte no me sorprendí para nada. Ambos son viejos amigos, se han estado cuidando mutuamente desde que se han conocido y se volvieron especialmente cercanos desde que mi madrina falleció.

Mi padrino le ofreció a mi mamá un té para calmar sus nervios, ella acepto sin dudar y fueron a la cocina. Él sirvió una taza y Sam capto el aroma del tilo mezclado con canela, también había un tercer aroma que el no reconoció. Mamá se calmo desde el primer sorbo del brebaje.

Desde la perspectiva de Sam, vi la mirada de mi tío posándose en mí. Su mirada era analítica y comedido. Mi cuerpo se estremeció por puro instinto, Sam se sintió muy incomodo baja esa mirada y su cuerpo se tenso a la espera.

Sin ningún rodeo pregunto por los detalles de mis últimos momentos. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Con quién? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué dirección tome? ¿Cuál fue mi último rastro? Y muchas otras más preguntas para llenar los huecos que había en la historia que conocía. Sam respondió con algunas verdades a medias y luego con mentiras. Noto con bastante desagrado que los gestos de mi tío delataban cuando descubría una verdad de una mentira. Y por extraño que parezca, él no indago para desvelar las mentiras.

 _Parece tener un detector mental de mentiras._ Comentó Sam. _Estoy seguro de que ha atinado en bastantes cosas. Y con suerte, se equivocara en lo más importante._

 _Es lo malo de tener un detective por pariente. ¿Y mis primas?_

 _La niña todavía no lo sabe. En cuanto Aleida, no la he visto desde aquel día. Pero tu padrino dijo que fue a trabajar. Luego están Jacob y Quil._

No pregunte por ellos, los conozco muy bien y se que estarían preguntando por mi, me buscarían. Bueno, quizás Jake va a distraerse por estar detrás de la chica Swan. Sam confirmo mis sospechas. Sus pensamientos tomaron un giro que no preví, no era un dato que yo necesitará en este momento, sin embargo le resultó imposible ocultarlo. Estaba mentalmente comparando al Jake que había visto en año nuevo y al Jake que vio esta misma mañana. Mi amigo estaba visiblemente más alto y corpulento que antes. Y lo más llamativo es que ahora viste mucho más desabrigado.

Cuando comprendí la dirección de sus ideas me puse a aullar a lo loco. No, no quería que Jake pasará por lo mismo. Esto sería demasiado para el. Y si yo tengo que alejarme de Karina, entonces el también tendría que hacer lo mismo con Bella, eso sin duda lo machacaría. Sam no intento calmarme esta vez, el tampoco quería que la manada creciera, no quería que nadie más se transformará.

 _Pero el aquelarre de los ojos dorados es tan grande. La manada debe de igualarlos._

 _¿No podemos hacer algo para evitarlo?_ Pregunte desesperado. Si hay alguna forma de detenerlo, quería hacerlo. ¿Ir a cazar desnudo y quemarlo en una pira mientras hago alguna ridícula danza? Claro que lo haré. ¿Sangre también? Pues claro, tomala todo. Pero que esto se detenga.

Por supuesto, no había nada para hacer. Tarde o temprano; Jacob tiene todas las papeletas para ser el siguiente miembro.


End file.
